A Vizards Distention
by RogueWinds
Summary: Naruto finds out that the nine tails isnt the only thing living inside him. What will happen after he starts to get trained in the ways of a shinigami? Naruto/Bleach crossover pairings not permanetly decided.
1. End of the Beginning?

**Hello all this is my second fanfiction, it's a Naruto/Bleach crossover and I've been meaning to do this for awhile and for the title, the word is deprived im guessing it can be in that tense or something, I think it fits it very well and if you don't know what it is you can always Google it. Well anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

"Get outta here you freak!" An angry villager shouted as him and three others threw rocks at a sad blonde toddler.

"Ya and take your demon with you!" Another villager said throwing a big rock at the boy's head which knocked him back having blood trickling down his head.

The boy stood in shock as pebbles and medium sized rocks were being thrown at his back. The people were angry and this boy didn't know why, he was utterly confused and depressed. He had just walk down the street and these people hated him without giving him a chance. The boy's anger welled inside him and a white substance started forming on the right side of his face. The substance hardened and stretched across his face, it was a mask. A weird mask at that, it had brownish black designs across the right and skeleton like teeth at the mouth. A red aura started to radiate from him as the boy turned around and violently begin to strike the villagers down.

All of a sudden jounin and ANBU rushed to the scene as they saw the blonde haired boy on his knees, his hands covered in blood and a mask in front of his knees. They all looked at the whiskered boy with a shocked expression. They then began to mumble to each other on what to do and eventually just picked him up and took him home. One of the ANBU stepped up to the mask and picked it up, looking at it oddly. It was similar to an ANBU mask but it had more features. He decided to let the kid keep it and then caught up with the rest.

**XXX**

**(**This skips to the final fight in the wave arc with Kakashi Zabuza Haku Naruto and Sasuke, and im making Haku a girl because honestly…a boy can't look like that…not even in Japan)

"Sasuke…you…you killed him!!" A blonde haired ninja yelled out looking at one of the iced mirrors that shined the "reflections" of the mysterious Haku.

"In each mission you risk losing someone…you shoulder understand that…boy" Haku stated without any sincere tone

"Shut up!" Naruto said as he safely put Sasuke aside and slowly got on his feet growling a bit he then heard a shift in the wind as something was thrown from the sky and stabbed into the ground.

Naruto looked at it and saw that it was a uniquely designed sword. The sword's hilt was orange having a diamonded shape design like most katana's have on the vertical part of the hilt. The diamond things were blue reminding Naruto of his jumpsuit. The guard had a spiral like shape to it.

The blond haired ninja took this golden opportunity to leap to the sword and grab it. Of course Haku noticed this motion and all the mirrors had sharp needles darting towards Naruto. The boy grabbed the sword and tried blocking some but failing miserably and getting violently pierced. Naruto growled as red chakra begin to swarm his body but was interrupted by a white substance going over his face. It was that mask again that Naruto thought he had put away at his house, he then blanked out and this mask began to take over. Naruto then looked around and immediately found the real one, his right sleeved ripped and became a bit muscular and pure white with black and red vein like markings covering it. Naruto appeared in front of the real Haku so fast that she had no time to move to another mirror.

Naruto simply punched through the mirror with that white hand, having a dark energy swarm over and hit Haku's face and slamming her onto the ground. Naruto leaped out of the mirrors and looked over at Haku, his eyes having a savage touch to it under that mask; his eyes also turned yellow.

"Is that…Naruto?" Sakura said in shock as her and her sensei stood at the sidelines and watched in terror at the whiskered ninja's appearance.

"It seems that way…I don't get the mask part though…what is that?" Kakashi asked mainly to himself looking closely at Naruto.

"It seems Haku has met an equal." Zabuza said as he was near the two from the beginning.

"An equal? What do you mean by that?" the pink haired shinobi asked, looking towards him

"You'll see…" Zabuza said smirking a bit.

"So…you're a vizard…well I suppose I shouldn't hold back then." Haku said then removed her mask.

Her face had drastically changed from the last time Naruto and Haku met. Haku had then twitched and immediately changed from a human to this overgrown monster with a white mask with no design. In other words from being a sort of pretty girl (remember that Haku is a girl in this fic) to being a butt ugly hollow.

"I had used what little genjutsu I learned to disguise her true appearance. She had only unleashed it once before this time…she must think Naruto is a threat…" Zabuza said

"So she's…a hollow? I thought hollows were people who went where all the bad souls go. Does that mean she's…" Sakura stated not finishing her sentence though but looking at Zabuza hoping he would fill in.

"Dead yes she is, but I am the only one that can…control her you could say. She died on the streets when her family died I believe." Zabuza said

"I doubt you could control something like that." Kakashi said looking at the hollow Haku.

"Well vizard? Show me your stuff!" The hollow Haku said in a deep dark voice.

Naruto said nothing and that formed did not faze him at all; he ran up to the hollow with his sword held at his side as he jumped up and attempted to slash at her. Haku stepped to the left which made the right side of the bridge crumble from the force of her movement. She then swung her head at Naruto trying to hit him and make him fall into the water. Naruto balled up his right fist, the fist that had gotten muscular and white. He slashed at her mask which oddly hurt Haku as she stepped back. Naruto then tightened his swords grip and swung at the hollow Haku. The sword slashed and the hollow Haku growled in pain and slashed at Naruto's stomach. It ripped off the mid part of his jacket and black shirt revealing some chain attached where his belly button should be.

The hollow slashed at it and made the chain thing rip off; the mask then disappeared and Naruto went back to his other form staring wide eyed at the chain that just detached from him. Naruto looked down and then felt light headed he felt a sudden surge of pain erupt into his body, but then he felt a soothing feeling as he seeped out from his body and slowly started to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was his body lying on the ground, and the hollow Haku lying there motionless with a puddle of blood around them.

Naruto woke up in an alley of a town; he slowly got up having a bad migraine. He looked down to see that he had his orange pants and black shirt on…but not his orange and blue jacket; he also had the sword that he found back with the Haku fight strapped to his back. He didn't question this and decided to take a look around the town.

A black cat began to walk along the roof tops of the buildings but then stopped and twitched then said to him/herself. "That reiatsu its like that of a captains…but none of the captains ever go to this town, and this one is different…who is this…" the cat then locked onto the reiatsu and began to try and track the person down.

After a few hours of tracking the black cat finally saw the boy who possessed this spiritual pressure. She decided to stalk him a bit before doing anything drastic and making a scene. She was surprised that a twelve year old boy could have this, he had great potential or so she thought. The cat then decided to wait till he turned to a place where not many people were and if they were there they could not here them talk at all. The cat then jumped over Naruto and in front of him, staring at him.

"Uhh…hey kitty?" Naruto said confused at what the cat wanted.

"Your reiatsu is high, that of a captains…are you an arrancar?" The cat asked in a man voice although the cat was a girl.

"Holy shit! You just talked to me!!" Naruto said then started panicking and mumbling to himself.

"Yes these things are quite normal here in the soul society so get use to it!" The cat said and jumped up and clawed his face so he could calm down.

Before Naruto could say anything about her slashing him the cat asked: "Do you even know where you are boy?"

"Well…no I don't, I remember fighting this one person then grabbing a sword…I looked at my hand for a split second and it was going completely white then I blacked out and now I'm here." Naruto said putting his left hand behind his head.

"I see…so you must've just arrived…let me ask you this then, has the term soul reaper ring any bells in your mind?" the cat asked and Naruto shook his head.

"This boy just got into the soul society and having a reiatsu of a captain's caliber...he must be a soul reaper…maybe he lost his memory or something." The cat said to herself

"What is your name boy?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Mines Yoroichi."

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Yes I am in disguise as a cat for various reasons."

"Oh I see well I should go now."

"Wait…follow me."

So Naruto did follow Yoroichi and they arrived in the military zone of the soul society, where all the shinigami were. Almost immediately each captain sensed the great reiatsu coming near they sent there lieutenants to secretly check out the place. When the lieutenants saw Naruto they reported back saying it was just a boy. This got the squad 1 captains attention; he decided to send his lieutenant out to test the boy. After flash stepping halfway to Naruto's location the squad 1 lieutenant whose name is Chojiro Sasakibe. He stood in front of Naruto un-sheathing his zanpakuto; it was an average katana with an ornate double-fanned hand guard and a yellowish-green handle. He then pointed it at Naruto. The cat stepped back and hissed but Chojiro paid no attention to it and focused his attention to the blonde haired boy.

"We all sensed your reiatsu the second you walked in…that means you must be good." Chojiro said as Naruto started to panic as he knew he was getting ready for a fight.

**Well that's chapter 1 if the font is a bit different around the end that's my fault for copying and pasting the squad 1 captains name I dunno it just looks weird to me. I hope you all like it and hopefully I'll get chapter 2 up A.S.A.P. Oh yeah and if you guys didn't know distention means rise**


	2. The Test!

**Well heres chapter 2…I don't have much to say so without further adieu….**

The two began to try and stare down each other while the black cat jumped up to section on the wall she could hang on that was safe from the upcoming battle. Naruto stepped back as his hands began to slowly come together; waiting for the other person to attack. In a split second Chojiro dashed towards him and basically attempted to swing. Naruto immediately stepped back then ducked and attempted to sweep kicked him although Chojiro flash stepped behind Naruto and attempted to slash him yet again. The blonde haired boy dashed back and rolled a bit he then made fifteen shadow clones, each rushing towards Chojiro attempting to wildly punch him.

"Clones…that's new." Chojiro said as he slashed each one of them as they all disappeared.

Naruto then appeared from the smoke that the clones left behind and punched Chojiro back, but got slashed by his sword when Chojiro swung it to the left. The two then stared each other down with the lieutenant looking interested, but not impressed.

"Naruto! Use your zanpakuto that weapon is your life!" the cat said as she saw the lieutenant charge at the whiskered boy again.

"Zanpakuto? What the hell is that!" Naruto said as he saw the blade come towards him and rolled to the left then dashed to the right to avoid another attack by Chojiro.

The cat groaned then simply said "Use your sword!"

Naruto then nodded and unsheathed his sword and clashed blades with the lieutenant. Naruto then started to wildly slash at the lieutenant and all Chojiro did was parry and slash him in the arm. Naruto then clashed blades with him again and they both tried to push them to knock them off guard. Chojiro eventually pushed him back and slashed him once more. Naruto stabbed his sword in the ground and put his feet on the hilt and used it as some momentum to dash towards Chojiro. Naruto made three clones while Chojiro slashed the one he thought was the real Naruto; the other two clones palm thrusted Chojiro into the ground, but were eventually stabbed and slashed.

Naruto looked at his sword and ran toward it but saw that Chojiro was in front of it already and had it in his hand.

"Idiot! Don't ever let go of your sword! What did I say before! That weapon is your life!" Yoroichi nagged

"The cat's right, you just messed up little man." Chojiro said and attempted to accurately slash Naruto with both swords

"Oh I don't think so!" Naruto declared and quickly put his foot on one of the blades and jumped up then kicked Chojiro down and made a clone below the lieutenant.

The clone kneed Chojiro from behind to make him stay up mid way in the air. Naruto then round housed kicked Chojiro into the wall. Naruto then landed on the ground as he saw the lieutenant flash step behind him and deeply slash him in the back. Naruto then fell to his knees and was about to fall down. Yet right before he touched the ground a white substance swarmed his face and morphed into his hollow mask. His right arm became pale and then muscular with black vein designs along it.

"He's a…Vizard!" Yoroichi said to herself as she saw Naruto's transformation.

"A Vizard! But how!?" Chojiro exclaimed as the hollow Naruto punched Chojiro's blade as they clashed with each other.

Naruto then extended his punch and sent Chojiro flying and landing on a roof a few miles back. Chojiro had sent a message to the captains that sent him, but they had already known. Ukitake (squad 13 captain) rushed to the scene and immediately got hollow Naruto back to regular Naruto. Naruto toppled over unconscious again from his recent transformation, Ukitake picked Naruto up then looked at the black cat and then flash stepped off. Ukitake went to a hospital area (mainly the 4th division/squad's area) and set him on a cot in the main hospital over there. Ukitake then walked off and arrived where he and the other captains were. Chojiro was already there and he had a few bruises on him only done when Naruto turned hollow; the blonde haired boy's normal attacks hardly fazed him.

"So how did the boy do?" One of the captains said looking at Chojiro

"Well he isn't skilled at swordsmanship what so ever; he hardly used it but…he turned into a hollow during the end of our fight. I'm guessing you all sensed that?" Chojiro said seeing everyone nod.

"So he's a vizard; I think if someone could train him how to fight with a sword. We could branch off of that and he could be a good asset to the soul society." Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai (the 1st squad captain im just gonna call him Shigekuni.) stated looking around to see who would be good to train him.

"I know a person that might train him." Yoroichi said in her cat form as she walked into the area.

"Yoroichi...who would you suggest?" Shigekuni asked

"Urahara, but the only way to train him is to go back to the real world." Yoroichi said

"No…I don't fully trust that man yet, he was banned for a reason Yoroichi." Shigekuni stated

"What about you…Byakuya?" Shigekuni said looking towards the 6th squad captain.

"I don't like that kid…I am sure we will not get along if I trained him…so no." Byakuya stated with a spin tingling monotone.

"I understand…how about you Kyōraku? All you would have to do is teach him how to be a decent swordsman and teach him some useful techniques that he might branch off in the future." Shigekuni said looking over at Kyōraku.

"Oi…I guess I could do it…it's not like I have anything else to do. Does that mean he is in the 8th squad?" Kyōraku asked with a lazy expression.

"Sure I don't see why not. So it is decided, Kyōraku you train him and maybe when he's ready take him on a mission or against a hollow." The old captain declared as the captains were dismissed then.

Ukitake and Kyōraku walked beside each other on their way out talking about the boy. They both went their separate ways after Ukitake gave Kyōraku directions on where Naruto was. Yoroichi decide to run ahead to where Naruto was held.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a room and in a cot. Naruto looked around and saw his sword leaned on the corner of the room. He simply scoffed not wanting anything to do with the sword, thinking his abilities will serve him better than the sword. Naruto slowly got up having a headache again.

"I blacked out again…man I wonder if I won that fight…" Naruto thought as he slowly wobbled over to his sword and stared at it.

"Stupid sword…I don't see what's the big deal with it." Naruto said and smacked the sword down

Naruto then turned to see a shadow appear behind the door and by the motion the person was doing it looked like he/she was going to open it. After a few minutes he saw that it was a man with a pink flower like robe on along with a captain's robe and a light blue sash. He also had a sugegasa (Japanese straw hat.) Naruto stepped back, raising his hands in a defense instead of picking up his sword.

"You think you could beat me hand to hand?" Kyōraku asked raising a brow and grinning

"If I didn't think I could would my hands be up?" Naruto replied

"You won't last ten seconds without a sword boy; mainly everyone in this "world" are pretty good swordsman. You need to learn to be one to."

"And if I refuse? I can take care of myself without that stupid sword." Naruto said pointing to the katana he smacked down.

"Well you'll be sliced up before you can count to three."

"Really…the last person I fought wasn't so tough and he used a sword."

"He was holding back of course…and a certain part of you took over."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you later, now is not the time to talk about this."

"Fine…so why are you here?"

"I have been given orders to train you, with a sword of course."

"Forget it! I'm not gonna use some stupid piece of metal. I have my own abilities that can fend off pretty much anything!"

"Heh well it seems you haven't seen the power of some of these people, nor do you understand what a shikai or bankai is…this is gonna be harder than I thought…" Kyōraku said sighing in the thought of training this boy.

"Look kid just grab your sword and follow me, where you're going to go you'll need it…you're a soul reaper now and you need that sword." Kyōraku stated in a dead serious tone and then turned around about to leave.

"Soul reaper?" Naruto said in a questioning tone

"I'll explain on the way if you follow me…and pick up your damn sword." Kyōraku said getting a bit agitated.

Naruto nodded and picked up his sword and walked beside Kyōraku. The captain then explained that soul reapers were basically the protectors of the real world. He had also explained the gotei thirteen and about the captains and lieutenants. He then told about the soul reapers shikai and he told the bankai making sure to emphasize it so he would either want to try and achieve bankai or fear it and respect his zanpakuto. He had also explained that the sword is called a zanpakuto and that it is special to each soul reaper. Naruto nodded having to have some stuff dumbed down a bit to understand it more, but eventually after a few hours of walking and talking he understood most of it.

"You're going to get your robes now…these are the uniforms of soul reapers as I told you the only way you know a captain is a captain is because of the white robe over there shinigami stuff." Kyōraku said as he let Naruto walk up and get his uniforms and what not.

Kyōraku waited for Naruto to get his robes, telling him that he can put him on once we get into the 8th division. "Ok now we go to the 8th division. You are now part of the 8th squad so hold your head up high all right?" Kyōraku said

"By the way…I never got your name." Kyōraku said looking down at the former shinobi.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki." He said

"Nice to meet you…I'm Shunsui Kyōraku, but you can call me Kyōraku-sensei since as I said before I will be training you. You should be honored to be trained by me; I was trained by the man who founded this place, and now im going to pass my knowledge onto you." Kyōraku said and grinned as the two began to walk off.

**Ok well that's chapter 2 tell me what you think about it so far. I have a lot planned for this story and I hope you all will like it. I got a lot of planning ahead for this training so I might get the next chapter up tomorrow or not it depends on whether or not I have my facts/ideas all worked out. **


	3. Crisis in Konoha! Training postponed!

**Well here is chapter three; this is where it gets tricky when trying to figure out all this soul reaper training. **

"Low, middle, high….low…middle…high…." Kyōraku lazily repeated as Naruto was stuck slashing at dummy with a bokken.

Naruto was in the standard soul reaper uniform and he liked it better than his jumpsuit actually. It was more loose and free and he felt like he could do just about anything. His sword was strapped to his back for the meantime; occasionally he would get it out and swing it just to get a feel for it. Naruto then growled and stabbed his sword in the ground and looked at Kyōraku. The captain was lying on the ground with his straw hat over his head and his legs crossed as he just now went to sleep.

"Kyōraku-sensei…Kyōraku sensei!!" Naruto shouted out then threw a rock at him making him jolt up.

"Hwuh, what are you doing…you need to continue your training you know low middle high?" Kyōraku said

"Training? This isn't training; this is just an excuse to go snoozing Kyōraku-sensei! Come on train me for real!" Naruto said in a demanding tone

"Look you can't go out slashing wildly; you need to know the basics so." Kyōraku said then grabbed his bokken and put it in his hand then said "Low…middle…high." He then went back to his spot and began to watch him.

Naruto grumbled and started to slash at the dummy at each direction Kyōraku called out. Sometimes he would trick him after getting him into an easy pattern. That would make Naruto fumble and drop his sword. Naruto was determined to slash at each direction Kyōraku called out. After a few hours Naruto started to get the hang of it and slashed at each direction correctly when Kyōraku called it out.

After a few weeks of drills Kyōraku and Naruto began to spar. Naruto always was defeated by Kyōraku at some simple stuff but after the weeks went by Naruto began to develop into a swordsman that could put up a good fight. Months went by and Naruto and Kyōraku continued to spar with the bokken and become good friends, the only thing Naruto couldn't stand was Kyōraku's peeping, especially at his lieutenant at times. Naruto would always slap him upside the head when he did that, and they were that good of friends that he could actually do that.

Occasionally Shigekuni and Chojiro would secretly observe there training; Chojiro was comparing the Naruto from before and the Naruto now and it surprised him how far he had advanced in sword skills. Yet there was one thing that Naruto didn't learn yet.

"Kido? What's a kido?" Naruto asked as Kyōraku introduced that word to him

"It's another basic combat that shinigami use; it is when we use our spiritual energy and compress it into a spell for binding or attacking. I won't be training you but my lieutenant who is somewhat skilled in the art of kido will." Kyōraku said as he looked back and introduced his lieutenant Nanao Ise.

"Well let me first tell you this about kido, these are magical spells that use your energy so if you happen to know a high level spell…doing it now will cause death. I'm only going to teach you low level spells and when you feel like you're ready you can learn about it more; these spells can get you out of tough situations when you can't slice your way through things. "Nanao said and Naruto nodded waiting for the lesson to begin.

Nanao and Naruto began to walk toward an open field for a good place to train with these spells. Lisa then decided to ask where Naruto was before he came to the soul society. Naruto told her about Konoha and the friends he made there, and how the people treated him for something he didn't have any power over. Nanao felt bad for him but hid her sympathy by pushing up her glasses a bit with her fingers. Naruto had asked the lieutenant about her life here but she sorta shrugged it off the nicest way she could, not wanting to talk about it much in case she wasn't supposed to.

They finally got to an open training field to practice on kido. It was a small plain with trees surrounding the area and some of the grass died off, but the dirt was still there. The grass itself wasn't luscious at all; it was mainly short and rough. Not the kind you would want to lay in and feel a bit comfty before feeling itchy.

"Ok watch closely…I'm going to show you an explosive technique that would send your enemy back. It is a first level spell and is sorta tricky for beginners. When you start the training the enemy will be that rock" Nanao said pointing to a few medium sized rocks around the field.

"Hado 1, thrust!" Nanao chanted as an invisible force simply thrusted the rock backwards to a tree making it break.

"Wow…" Naruto said a bit amazed at the spell even though it was low leveled

"If you say the spells name it will give it more power than if you just mentally do it. If you work on it long enough either concentration or training, this spell could be as devastating as a high kido attack, but it in turn you will lose energy. Remember that, now you try it." Nanao said and stepped back as Naruto stepped up.

"Hado 1, thrust!" Naruto chanted as he strained a bit and barely made the rock fly up into the air. He looked at the ground a bit disappointed but a bit amazed on how this technique was harder than it looked.

"No one gets it perfect on their first try." Nanao added as Naruto looked back up and chanted again but having the same result.

Naruto continued to recite the words to the thrust spell, getting a bit better at it after each go around. Although this was making Naruto weaker so his blasts got a bit sloppy and didn't even hit the target. They trained until sunset and Naruto was officially worn out to the point where he was on his knee's panting.

"Who would've thought…a level one spell taking a toll on me this much." Naruto thought to himself as he slowly began to get up getting help from Nanao.

"You did well for the first day; it won't be long until you're a master at this." Nanao said which made Naruto smile as they walked back to the 8th division area.

They continued simple kido training for a week, Yoroichi still watched them from afar; gladly seeing Naruto's improvements. Kyōraku stopped by once or twice to deliver them some food, Naruto didn't know it but Nanao saw that Kyōraku had taken a special interest in Naruto from the time he got here. He would also stop by Ukitake's to get some training for the mind; with Ukitake's tuberculosis he couldn't have trained Naruto without getting struck by illness quickly. So to make up for it Ukitake decided to teach Naruto the history of the soul reapers, some scenarios for quick thinking, and other stuff. The two became good friends and as time went on Naruto became friends with almost everyone…except Byakuya.

Byakuya despised Naruto since he had just got into the soul society and is treated as a shinigami just because he has great reiatsu. Weeks passed by and after one month things started to become a bit trickier in the real world and the soul society.

Naruto woke up and put his soul reaper robes on and attached his sword beside his belt and walked out to be greeted by Nanao, but she had more of a worried look.

"Nanao what's wrong?" Naruto asked, worried

"Naruto something's happening in the real world…Konoha, your old home." Nanao said then added "And some people came into the soul society…I don't know what there after, but captain Aizen's been acting strange as well."

Naruto ignored the last part since he was more worried about his old home. Although he hasn't been there in five months, it was still his home and he had people he cared about there. Naruto ran over to Kyōraku's place and found that he was about to leave, luckily Kyōraku noticed Naruto before he left.

"Ah, Naruto what do you want?" Kyōraku asked

"Nanao told me about something happening to Konoha, do you know what exactly?" Naruto replied/asked

"Yes…It seems like another village has decided to raid the village, sound villagers are everywhere and there attacking this…hokage."

"Old man…" Naruto whispered under his breathe

"What was that?" Kyōraku asked bending over to look Naruto in the eyes

"Nothing is there any way I can return to Konoha. I think I have the power to help these people!" Naruto said

"Yes there is a way it's quite easy to get back to the real world, but we won't be seen by public unless they have a strong spiritual pressure and can see soul reapers but if not you will need a body so that you're like a regular person. And in order to get into your soul reaper state your body will be limp and practically dead while you rush out, only a people with enough spiritual pressure can see your presence if you don't have a regular body and what not." Kyōraku explained.

"Fuck that! Kyōraku-sensei I need to get there now, I don't give a shit if they can see me!" Naruto exclaimed and Kyōraku sighed then opened a portal like rift for him to go back into the real world.

"Might I add that your power is sustained in that world, you're not at full power when you're in the real world." Kyōraku said but by the time he said add Naruto had jumped through the portal.

Naruto got back into the real village and was standing on a tree facing the Konoha gates. He looked at it and had a warm feeling inside; coming back home was good for him, but this was not the time for a welcome home party. Naruto saw a flood of sound ninja come to the gates and scatter into the village. Naruto dashed towards the village and jumped up to the gate and looked around his saw sound and leaf village shinobi fight each other and dead bodies falling to the ground. Naruto diagonally dashed and sliced each sound ninja that got in his way as he made his way to a purple chamber that was on top of a building.

Naruto had arrived at the chunin area and sliced sound ninja with his sword of course. Kakashi and Gai were there pounded sound ninja to a pulp. Kakashi looked to his left at the middle of the chunin area and saw Naruto in the soul reaper clothes.

"Naruto…no way, he died months ago!" Kakashi thought to himself and ran over to Naruto, but was stopped by a disguised ANBU.

"Don't go near the middle of this place…it's dangerous." The ANBU said and pulled out a scalpel. Kakashi slashed off the mask which made the hood go back and it appeared to be Kabuto. The two then were fighting with kunai and scalpel which by that time Naruto was gone.

Naruto was on top of one of the ledges at the chunin exam area as he looked at the forest were he saw two ninja's and a dog run to the forest. Naruto slashed at three sound ninja's that attempted to chase them. The whiskered soul reaper then dashed into the forest as fast as he could, catching up to the ninja's but at a distance so they couldn't sense him.

"Is that…Sakura?" Naruto mumbled and looked closer to see the pink haired ninja dash into the forest.

"There chasing a boy named Sasuke…it seems like he followed a guy name Gaara who has a weird reiatsu raging from him…" a voice said and Naruto looked back to see that it was Yoroichi in her black cat form.

"Yoroichi…when did you get here and why are you following me?" Naruto asked a bit freaked out

"Well I was waiting to talk to you alone without the captains getting in the way, and with that said I suggested to myself that you should see a man Urahara, he is the former 12th squad captain; I was thinking he could be of use into finding the name of your zanpakuto. That should be your number one priority since without the name you cannot unleash its full potential." Yoroichi said as they continued to follow the two ninja.

One of the ninja's headed back toward Naruto's direction their paths crossed and Naruto looked to see the ninja twitch and look behind him. It was like a great wind just hit the ninja in the chest; Naruto examined the ninja and Yoroichi looked behind her to, then at Naruto.

"His name is Shikamaru Nara, a genin that took part in the chunin exams." Yoroichi said

"I see, it's been awhile since I've seen genin that use to be like me." Naruto said then looked back as he saw Sakura stop and after a few minutes get slammed into the tree by a hand made out of sand.

"What was that!?" Naruto exclaimed a bit freaked out and he sensed the person's spiritual pressure.

"His spiritual pressure is much different from a soul reaper…and a ninja's for that matter…what is this person!" Naruto wondered then caught a glimpse of Sasuke, who was wearing a black Uchiha shirt and pants and medical tape around his arms.

Naruto then saw Sasuke charge up some electrical energy and charge at the figure with some weird markings around his face. Naruto stood on a tree limb to see the person that is Gaara. Gaara had half his face covered in weird sand with blue lines around it, his hand was bulged out with that sand and blue markings, and he had a tail with half of his body covered in this weird sand. Naruto saw Sasuke fall from the forest onto a limb below, Naruto looked as Gaara charged at the Uchiha for the final blow. Naruto diagonally dashed on the trees and grabbed Sasuke and propped him on a limb.

"It seems like all these people around me have strong spiritual pressure, maybe they can see me." Naruto thought as he held his sword in front of him and looked at the demonic Gaara.

Gaara looked back and Naruto was right, he could see him. "What do you want…shinigami!" Gaara shouted it seemed like he knew about the soul reapers. Yoroichi went over to a safe spot and camped out to watch the fight.

"Leave my friends alone." Naruto said pointing his sword at Gaara

Sasuke opened his eyes and he too could see Naruto in these soul reaper robes. "Naruto…is that you? I thought you….died." the Uchiha mumbled as he fell back unconscious.

"Fine…I'll just have to kill you first shinigami!" Gaara shouted excitedly, but in a crazy tone.

"What do you know about the soul reapers?" Naruto asked curious on how he knew who he was.

"Please I have heard about you guys from my ancestors and how we tried taking over your society, now enough with the questions time to die!" Gaara shouted and lunged at Naruto.

Naruto jumped down and put his foot on Gaara's large hand and pushed him back then put his feet on the limb of a tree and dashed towards him. Naruto swinged his sword at Gaara's chest but it was blocked by his sand tail. The two clashed as they started to stare each other down, Naruto officially decided that this guy was no push over nor a ninja…he was something else.

**Yay cliff hangers don't you love em? I plan on making this fight as epic as it was in the Naruto anime, or at least get close to it so if I don't have a chapter up tomorrow I'm brainstorming some ideas or I got wrapped up in school. Don't forget when your done reading maybe write a review to tell me how I'm doing and your thoughts on the story. **


	4. Gaara vs Naruto!

**Here is chapter 4; I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this. Anywhom on with the chapter!**

Naruto and Gaara both clashed with the sword and tail, after a few moments Naruto felt Gaara overpowering him and eventually he was overpowered and thrown to a tree. Naruto landed on a limb below him and held his sword with his left hand but kept it behind him a bit waiting for Gaara to come forth. Gaara then leaped up below Naruto and made the limb crumble before him; Naruto immediately ran up the tree then jumped backwards a bit. Naruto looked down at Gaara who was closer then he thought as the red haired monster slashed at him and made the soul reaper slam into a tree.

"Damn…this might be tricky." Naruto thought, groaning

Naruto saw a tail from the corner of his eye and he immediately ducked and saw that the tail slashed the tree in half. Naruto dashed towards Gaara and slashed upwards at him, but when his blade tried to touch his skin Gaara automatically reacted and swatted Naruto down. Naruto stabbed his sword in a tree and swinged upwards standing on it carefully. The two looked at each other as each got ready for the other to try and attack them. Naruto didn't make a move but he lifted his hand a bit and waited for Gaara to charge at him. Eventually Gaara thrusted his way towards Naruto, the blonde haired shinigami grinned and then shouted out.

"Hado 1, thrust!"

Once he shouted that out Gaara was thrown back into a tree and right when he got hit with it Naruto jumped up and took his sword out. The blue eyed soul reaper also charged towards Gaara and slashed his stomach and spin kicked him to a tree. Naruto attempted to stab Gaara's chest but it was immediately covered in the hard sand that covered his arm half of his face and legs. The sand quickly attached to the sword and Naruto began to try and pull it out. Once he pulled it out he jumped back but was then slammed into the tree with Gaara's sand tail.

"You're weak shinigami! You should not have come, now you're dead!" Gaara shouted as he leaped to another tree and the sand starting to take over. His sand covered hand started to have a different appearance and was then bladed. His whole arm had sand spikes on it and the fingers were morphed to a long sand spike.

Naruto froze as he saw Gaara arm transform into that of a sword, the sand reached across his face and body so you couldn't even recognize him. Gaara then dashed towards Naruto as they clashed blades you could say. Naruto tried over powering him but with Gaara's "transformation" it was really hard to push. Gaara slammed him through a tree and watched as Naruto fell slamming into limbs. Naruto finally grabbed onto a limb of the tree, amazed on how tall these trees were, he climbed up and looked down a few feet from the bottom. He looked up and he couldn't even see the top of the tree. Naruto then began to run up the tree.

Naruto started to get tired ever since that kido spell, it seems like that took a lot out of him. He ignored what Kyōraku said and just leaped into the portal, that information might've turned the tables with energy conservations or this match. Naruto sheathed his sword and made five clones as he began to run faster up the tree.

"You're not getting back up here shinigami." Gaara said as his voice was morphed with that of a demons as he pointed his spiked sand arm down at the tree as millions of sand shurikens darted out of the hand aiming towards Naruto.

Naruto looked up and saw a lot of blurs striking down near him they were sharp and probably sand shuriken. His clones disappeared into smoke as he got hit three times and was knocked back, he then deflected most of the shuriken with his sword, getting hit at random times. Naruto decided to hold his sword in front of him and run straight through the horde of sand shuriken aiming towards him. He would deflect each that would come to him until he got stabbed in the knee which made him fall onto a tree limb. Naruto looked up as the sand shuriken continued to rain down he swinged down so the shuriken only attacked the tree and once or twice cut his finger.

The shuriken stopped coming down eventually and Naruto lifted up and looked up seeing Gaara jump down and attempt to stomp on top of him. Naruto jumped back and upward slashed Gaara, but to his surprised the slash did nothing but barely cut that sand. Gaara then slashed Naruto's ribs making him fly downwards into a tree limb.

"I can't fight him…no matter what I do that damn armor is just gonna take it like its nothing…he's beating me to a pulp!" Naruto thought to himself and started to growl as he see his vision go a bit black

"What the…what's happening!" Naruto said to himself as he felt a presence come toward him.

"Let me take over…I'll get him for you and your friends will be safe." A distorted voice that sounded like Naruto's said

Naruto looked over to Sakura who was pinned with sand, Gaara's sand. He then looked over at Sasuke who was crippled because of Gaara.

"Gaara…" Naruto growled as a red chakra emerged from his body and the blackness in his eyes slowly retreat back to his mind.

"I said I would help not the fox!" the voice said as the blackness quickly begun to take over but the chakra still flowing around with Naruto.

Naruto leaped over to Gaara and as the sand monster tried slashing at him he simply blocked with his arm which was surrounded by red chakra. The whiskers on Naruto's face got darker and his eyes became red with a black slit for the pupils, he grew sharp teeth and claw like nails. Along with the blackness in his eyes that was covering the whites of his eyes. Naruto stabbed Gaara in the stomach hard enough to break the sand armor around his stomach. He then made twenty clones that tackled Gaara and began to beat the living hell out of him.

Eventually those clones were violently destroyed as Gaara pointed his spiked arm and shot out sand shuriken at Naruto. The shuriken were turned to glass when they got near the red chakra that surrounded Naruto. The soul reaper simply directed them back at Gaara and shot them out faster than the previous sand shuriken. Gaara got hit and fell back from the force, Naruto dashed towards Gaara and punched him hard then spun around and slashed him at random times in a tornado motion. Gaara's armor got slashed faster than it could regenerate so he finally just made the sand turn into spikes and shoot out from his body.

Naruto got pierced with it as Gaara made a sand spear from his sand and made it stab into his stomach to make him hang from the tree. Naruto coughed up blood and dropped his sword as his red chakra seeped back into his body. The black in his eyes slowly took over his right eye making the white substance slowly appear to attach on his face.

"What are you…? Naruto asked

"Maybe you should ask your captain that…Naruto Uzumaki!" Gaara shouted walking toward Naruto.

"You…you know my name…how?" Naruto said a bit dazed

"Mine is Gaara if you're interested, but that won't matter because your time is near." Gaara said stretching his arm out as the sand wrapped around his arm and made it into that huge spiky arm.

The blackness in Naruto's eyes completely took over and the hollow mask appeared quickly along with a muscular right arm with vein like black lines. Naruto took the spear out and jumped down as his eyes turned yellow after the blackness in his eyes retracted a bit. Naruto picked his sword up and pointed it at Gaara. The red haired "ninja" grinned as the sand immediately took over his body and his back was covered in spikes along with his arms.

Naruto balled his right muscular like hand in a fist and punched Gaara who punched with one of his big sand arms. Their punches collided and made a mini crater develop below them. Naruto pushed Gaara back with his fist then stabbed Gaara in the upper stomach and looked at the sand monster with his yellow eyes.

"Time to die!" Naruto said in a distorted voice as he kept the sword in Gaara's stomach and dragged him across the ground then threw him up making him slam into a tree.

"Bakudo 1, restrain!" Naruto chanted then laughed as Gaara had his arms together like he had handcuffs on. Naruto then threw his sword which stabbed at Gaara's chest. The impact was so strong it made the sand drop down below Gaara.

Naruto laughed and paced with his hollow mask on of course he then looked up at Gaara and how much pain he was in at the time. Naruto pushed the sword in deeper and Gaara winced then started to grin.

"What's so funny eh?" Naruto said pushing the sword in further

"Rise Shukaku and destroy this pest." Gaara said as the sand appeared a few feet behind Naruto and then morphed into a raccoon like beast but grew up high in the sky and solidified into the sand that once engulfed Gaara. The beast roared and looked down at Naruto who was but an ant at the time.

"Lovely…" Naruto said and began to laugh wildly then dashed upwards towards the beast.

The beast swinged his arm towards Naruto as he simply rolled onto the arm and ran up his mask then got a crack in it. Naruto jumped up and punched the Shukaku straight in the eye; the beast roared and swatted Naruto downwards. Naruto regained his sense of direction and ran down the stomach and jumped up as he tightened his right fist and upercutted the Shukaku. The intensity of the punch shattered shukaku's face and the sand just flowed downwards and piled on top of Naruto has most of the forest became covered in sand. The rest of the gigantic Shukaku flowed down to sand and then the whole forest was basically like a sand playground with some trees.

Gaara took the sword out of his stomach and threw it to the ground then put his hand out as all the sand absorbed into him. As the sand traveled Naruto was riding on the sand and picked up the sword, Gaara's eyes widened as he stopped absorbing the sand so it would stop but Naruto just jumped and slashed Gaara in half. Naruto began to laugh maniacally having the time of his life, he then stopped as his mask cracked and fell apart. Naruto didn't pass out though; he saw what he had done to Gaara and then slowly went up to where Sakura and Sasuke were. Sakura just woke up the only thing she had been some chafing from the tight sand. Sasuke stood up and looked at Naruto with shock; Sakura then woke up and blinked, looking over at Naruto.

"Naruto…?" Sakura said surprised to see him, she then fainted.

"Naruto…we thought you were dead." Sasuke said standing up looking over at Naruto

Naruto was about to talk but a shock of pain filled his body as he leaned on the tree, Yoroichi jumped on Naruto's elbow and sat down for a bit. Naruto panted and picked up Sakura and he and Sasuke went back to the chunin exam place where Kakashi was, Gai had left fighting off some sound ninja while he was fending off Kabuto who also left. Sasuke, Naruto, Yoroichi, and the unconscious Sakura came in front of Kakashi. Naruto laid Sakura down and looked at Kakashi knowing that he could see him.

"Naruto how did you…?" Kakashi begin to ask but couldn't figure out the words.

Naruto then decided to explain to them about what had happened when he died. He told them about the soul reapers, the gotei 13, how he was able to get here, and he even showed them his zanpakuto. Naruto winced in pain and then sat down sheathing his sword as he looked at the two.

"You should rest you might not have enough energy to get back to the soul society…if you know how to." Sasuke said

"Ya…I should I'm gonna go to my old apartment and hang around there, it must be vacant." Naruto said and then slowly walked to the direction of the apartment.

"Naruto hold on I need to give you something." Kakashi said as Naruto turned around

"This appeared when you "died" Kakashi said as he gave Naruto a special kunai with two mini prongs like spikes to the left and right of the main kunai blade and a weird scroll like thing wrapped around the handle.

"Thanks…I suppose." Naruto said as he left the chunin area to go get some rest.

As Naruto walked towards his practically vacant apartment Yoroichi followed still being a black cat of course.

"You know, I think while were in the real world you should visit Urahara's shop down near Tanzaku town and maybe he could help you find the name of your zanpakuto. I mean let's face it you got injured pretty badly in that fight with Gaara so it's good to get your zanpakuto's name and then maybe train some more." Yoroichi suggested.

"Ya that would be a good idea, I could stay for a few days at least. Kyōraku-sensei wouldn't be that mad at me if I did stay would he?" Naruto asked

"You would just have to tell him, but first heal your wounds." Yoroichi said

Naruto went to his apartment which hasn't changed in five months; there was still some ramen that wasn't finished while Naruto was still "alive". Naruto found some old medical tape and wrapped it around his stomach wound and bandaged up some more bruises and cuts. Naruto then lay down after reporting to Kyōraku that he would be staying a bit which was ok with him. Kyōraku had also told him what was happening there and told about some kid about Ichigo that was about three years older than him and beat or almost beat Byakuya, which surprised Naruto.

"He must be good." Naruto thought as he went to sleep.

**Heh didn't think I could type two chapters in like one day, I hope I didn't do a sloppy job or something. But if I don't have a chapter up tomorrow its cause im gonna be thinking a name for Naruto's zanpakuto and what not. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and what not.**


	5. A New Friend

**Hello all, schools been beating me down and it's only been like 2 days _. So ya good thing there will be a three day weekend woo! Anywhom on with the chapter!**

Naruto woke up and felt a sharp pain from the fight yesterday; he looked over to find Yoroichi sitting by the window in her cat form. Naruto got up and put his soul reaper clothes on looking out the window thinking on how he was practically invisible except for a few people.

"Tanzaku town is a few miles from here so we should get started." Yoroichi stated looking out into the horizon of the village

"Yoroichi, why can't everyone see soul reapers?" Naruto asked since he has been pondering that for awhile.

"Well soul reapers…are also called shinigami which are death gods. We can't be seen my humans because to them we don't exist, they can't even see hollows. Only a few with a certain amount of reiatsu can see us like we are." Yoroichi explained

"Us?"

"I am a soul reaper to technically; I use to be captain of the 2nd squad."

"Oh I didn't know that well I best we should get going right?"

"Right."

Yoroichi jumped onto Naruto's shoulder as the boy put his sword on his sash and walked out of the apartment. He began to walk to the gate and eventually left the village and headed for Tanzaku town. After a few minutes of walking Naruto felt a presence behind him and he quickly unsheathed his sword and pointed his blade at the stranger's neck.

"Those are some fancy clothes you're wearing boy." The man said

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Naruto asked

"Me? Follow you! Hah! I am the great Jiraiya, I follow no one!" The man said thinking a bit to full of himself.

"Jiraiya? Weird name."

"Wha…it's not weird it's the name of the one and only toad sage! And did you ever think the reason I was walking the same path as you was because I was headed toward the same place."

"Tanzaku town?"

"The one and only, I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"The future fifth hokage."

"Fifth…what happened to the third?"

"You don't know? He died."

Naruto froze and when he did Jiraiya lowered his sword and the whiskered shinigami sheathed his sword and took a moment to take this in.

"Old man…" Naruto thought the thought back to when he got back to Konoha and saw that black prism. Thinking that he got killed there.

"Who killed him?"

"Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru…who's that?"

"Do you know anything boy? He is one of the legendary sanin, me to. There is me, him, and Tsunade…the future fifth hokage. Say…it gets sort of lonely on this trail and you seem like a fine young man, maybe we could travel together." Jiraiya asked

Naruto turned at an angle so only him and Yoroichi could hear each other. Naruto then asked: "Can we trust him?"

"He's a Konoha ninja from what I've heard so yes." Yoroichi whispered and Naruto nodded then turned back to the wild haired ninja.

"Sure."

"Say whats your name kid?" Jiraiya asked putting his hand out

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." He said and shook his hand and they started to walk down a trail towards Tanzaku town.

"Naruto Uzumaki…you're the one with the kyuubi sealed inside him am I correct?"

"Ya."

"Aren't you a Konoha ninja?"

"I was…wait…how can you see me?"

"Well you're a person…I have the ability to see people."

"No no…I'm not a person I am a soul reaper…if you know what that is?"

"Well I've traveled around the world and I've heard about the whole myth of soul reapers and hollows, never believed it though."

"Well it's true…see I use to be a Konoha ninja….see these clothes? It's a soul reaper uniform and this sword is my zanpakuto."

"So the legends are true…a bit farfetched but I'll take your word for it. Though a sword won't get you through all the messes in the real world. You have chakra in you and you need to be able to use it."

"Ya…to tell you the truth I haven't used chakra in months…"

"Well when we get to Tanzaku town or near it, I can refresh you in chakra stuff and teach you a new technique."

"Really…wow we just met and already you're offering all this stuff." Naruto said laughing a bit, putting his hand behind his head.

"Well I'm feeling generous today." Jiraiya said although that was a lie and that he felt a special friendship connection between the two, he could just feel it.

Naruto and Jiraiya continued their talk on random stuff that fit the mood of the walk. Naruto found out Jiraiya's perviness when two ladies walked by and he hit him on the head. They got close to Tanzaku town and the two stopped and Jiraiya began slamming Naruto with drills with clones and tree running and even water walking which was completely new to him so Jiraiya had to teach him that. Jiraiya gave Naruto and water balloon and started to explain the new technique that he was going to teach him.

"Now this technique is called the rasengan, it is a technique that focuses's your chakra in a spiral like motion making an orb of chakra you could say. It's very devastating and I think a guy like you can handle it. I would have to ask your cat to sort of jump off your shoulder." Jiraiya said and Yoroichi leaped off.

"Now, try and focus your chakra on the balloon making it go in a motion and well make it burst…it's hard to explain so let me show you." Jiraiya got a water balloon and then concentrated telling him the steps as he did them, the balloon then popped. Naruto nodded and began to start on the balloon having it only wiggle a bit.

They continued to walk as Naruto tried making the water balloon burst, it took him twenty four tries until it finally burst. The next step was the same thing but with a rubber ball, Naruto started to try that again and once it reached night fall Naruto's hands were sore from all the training. They decided to just make a makeshift camp and lay down for the night, with Yoroichi resting on top of Naruto's stomach.

Once they woke up it took Naruto thirty more tries to actually get the rubber ball to come close to bursting, but all it did was deflate. It took him five hours as they walked to finally burst it, Naruto was so excited Jiraiya thought he would pee his pants. They then moved to the final step and this was when they were right in front of Tanzaku town, Naruto put his other hand above the other and started to rotate the chakra just like he did with the rubber ball and water balloon. The chakra orb then appeared and Naruto thrusted it into a tree making a medium sized hole; good for a beginner.

The two walked into Tanzaku town, checking out some of the stores and having a good time while forgetting there reason for coming here.

"Well I guess this is good bye." Jiraiya said looking at Naruto.

"Well…maybe I could come with you and help you find the fifth hokage, I'm a leaf ninja and the person I could meet can wait." Naruto said while Yoroichi turned her head.

"What…don't you want to learn the name of your zanpakuto; we have more important stuff to do Naruto." Yoroichi whispered to him.

"Just trust me I know what I'm doing." Naruto whispered back.

"I don't see why not, c'mon let's start looking." Jiraiya said as the two walked off to search for Tsunade.

They searched every store and asked almost every person to find out where Tsunade was. They reached a gambling spot where one person finally recognize the picture Jiraiya had of her, he said that she just left the town and was headed to an old temple like thing east of Tanzaku. Jiraiya thanked the man and the two walked out, Naruto saw that the man who Jiraiya talked to had no idea that Naruto was there. It was an odd feeling to be invisible, but for some reason Naruto liked it. They left the town after grabbing a bite to eat and went to the temple and heard a loud rumble and a crash.

"What the…oh man that can't be good, Naruto lets go!" Jiraiya said and ran toward the source of the place.

**Well there is chapter 5, hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to write some reviews if you like it or have any suggestions for the story.**


	6. Future Fifth Hokage

**Ello it's me again, I have got the next two or so chapters planned out so the updates should go pretty smoothly.**

Naruto and Jiraiya rushed toward the source of the sound to find the woman they've been looking for, but some others they were not. After one of the people saw Jiraiya and Naruto the two disappeared and Tsunade turned around to see one of her fellow sanin. Naruto froze for a bit and shaked looking at the two.

"What a weird reiatsu…" Naruto said to himself

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked

"Following you…I need to talk to you about something, how bout we do that over lunch?" Jiraiya replied/asked

"Oh cool lunch im starving." Naruto said

"Who's the brat?" Tsunade asked seeing Naruto's angry expression

"A student, and a soul reaper."

"Ah…hope he's better than the last." Tsunade said.

Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Tsunade's assistant Shizune all walked toward a local restaurant at Tanzaku town. Naruto stayed silent as he slowly ate his food then he heard Jiraiya ask Tsunade something.

"Tsunade, Konoha is in big trouble with the third's death…and no one else is really fit for the job around there so I was wondering if you would be able to take the position." Jiraiya asked as the two looked each other in the eye.

"Hokage…me…please who would want that job." Tsunade said laughing to herself.

"What! That is a very important job don't shrug it off like some feather!" Naruto said making a scene as he stood up.

"Listen brat, I could care less on who is hokage…just as long as it isn't me." Tsunade said with a smile

"You bitch!"

"What did you say? How about you put your money where your mouth is little man."

"Fine."

Tsunade then walked outside Shizune, Jiraiya, and Naruto followed. Tsunade and Naruto stood a few feet from each other and Naruto pulled out his un named zanpakuto. He then charged and attempted to slice at Tsunade who basically blocked the sword with a finger touching the smooth part. She then hook kicked Naruto and punched him into a rundown stall. After a few minutes there were some swift hand movements by Naruto and the smoke then immediately clear and Naruto formed a rasengan. Naruto charged at Tsunade and attempted to thrust the rasengan into Tsunade, the busty sanin elbowed Naruto into the ground and made his rasengan hit the ground making a large crater like thing.

"You taught him the rasengan?" Tsunade asked looking at Jiraiya who basically put his hand behind his head.

**XXX**

Sasuke walked through the crowds of Konoha thinking back at what had happened the past week with the return of Naruto and all. Sasuke use to be the one with all the tricks and all, but he started to get jealous once he saw Naruto and what he could do. It made him feel week and he had to get stronger to beat Itachi.

"_I sense jealousy in you Sasuke." _

"_What the…" Sasuke said and appeared in his sub conscious seeing Orochimaru stand in front of him._

"_You wish to become stronger than your former partner Naruto…am I correct?" Orochimaru asked_

"_Yes…but what does that have to do with Naruto he isn't that strong." Sasuke said denying his thoughts._

"_Please…your jealous of him…I know it, you wish to become stronger than him to kill Itachi. I can help." Orochimaru said with a grin._

"_How?"_

"_In order to be stronger than him and surpass him completely you must…kill him, and I have a way to lure you and Naruto to a private spot where you can fight to the death."_

"_How?"_

_**XXX**_

Two days have passed and Naruto and Tsunade still had a rocky friendship but seemed to get better. Naruto began to think of her as the mother he never had but sometimes though of her as the devil. Shizune got a worried look on her face the whole day and then they disappeared. Shizune stayed back and secretly told Jiraiya and Naruto the deal Orochimaru proposed to Tsunade. Immediately Jiraiya switched to a serious phase and him, Naruto, and Shizune rushed to Tsunade and Orochimaru's healing place and interrupted the healing process which hasn't taken place yet.

"Well well seems like the gangs all here." Orochimaru said looking at Naruto with interest in his soul reaper attire.

"Save the small talk, I'm not letting you get those hands moving again, you need that as a reminder of your wrong doing Orochimaru!" Jiraiya shouted

"I see so that's how it's going to be…Kabuto take care of the boy, I'll deal with these two." Orochimaru said as Kabuto nodded and had his hands have chakra knife like shapes around them.

The three sanin dashed off and Kabuto quickly helped Orochimaru summon Manda which was a snake as Tsunade summoned Katsuya the slug and Jiraiya summoned Gamambunta the toad chief. Kabuto focused his attention towards Naruto who had already got in a fighting stance with his sword.

Naruto charged up to Kabuto and began to slash at him trying to be as accurate as he could. Kabuto used the chakra knives around his hands like actual swords and simply parried his attacks. Kabuto then lightly poked his chest which didn't do anything to Naruto and he simply kicked Kabuto back and lunged towards him. Kabuto caught the sword then thrusted his palm towards Naruto and made him fly back a bit. Naruto got in a deep stance and the two started slashing at each other and parrying. The two were fighting like master swordsman and eventually Naruto made fifteen clones to attack Kabuto.

Kabuto simply slashed at each one making each one disappear, Kabuto then charged at the real one and they clashed. Naruto noticed that his sword slowly seeped into the chakra knife, Naruto then made a clone that formed a rasengan and after it got charged up Naruto spun his sword around while thrusting his hand at Kabuto's stomach. Kabuto jumped back but when the sword spun it cut off Kabuto's hand. At the time Tsunade's summon got squeezed into millions of little slugs and one of the slugs went to Shizune as Tsunade dove down towards Naruto to check up on him. Kabuto held onto his hand and was about to kneel down and Tsunade rushed up towards him and punched him square in the nose making him fly off and smash into a rock, unconscious of course.

"Good job Tsunade" Naruto said looking up at her

"You to, I haven't seen many who mastered the rasengan in a short amount of time." Tsunade said looking over at Naruto then got a shocked expression on her face.

Naruto staggered and his heart stopped abruptly and he fell down, Tsunade rushed towards him and heard his heart slowly beat. Tsunade opened his soul reaper tunic and tried to heal him but to no avail it was hopeless for the time. Tsunade healed him but it was undecided if he would make it or not, she took off her necklace and put it on Naruto. She remembered how much hokage meant to him and realized that she had crushed the hokage's name; she was ashamed for it and decided that she would take up the fifth hokage title. Even though this boy was a soul reaper, Jiraiya told her he was still a leaf ninja and he would be treated as such, so he had as good as a chance of becoming hokage as anyone else in Konoha. She ordered Shizune and a small slug version of Katsuya to take him to a safe area around here and look over him while she went to help Jiraiya.

Naruto woke up but he wasn't in the same place he was in before, he was in this chamber/ labyrinth and in front of a sealed cage where he felt the presence of a demon lay in the cage. He walked near it and instead of some big demon he saw a boy about his age stand in the middle of the cage, the boy told him to come closer and with a hinted distortion in his voice. Naruto went into the gate and was a few feet from the boy when he noticed the boy was almost exactly like him. His tunic had a reverse color scheme and he had a black blade with an orange hilt and blue diamond like things. The Naruto look alike had white skin and white hair and yellow eyes.

"Hello…I am your inner hollow, and I have brought you here for one reason and one reason only, to take over your body." He said laughing

"What, why?" Naruto asked un sheathing his sword immediately

"Well you see…you're not really doing a good job being…you, I mean you hardly beat the foes you fought and that's just by luck, and I had to help you for each fight so it's time I took over."

"Inner hollow…wait you're a hollow…how are you in me am a-"

"Vizard…a soul reaper with hollow powers and I'm the source, your other source of power is the damned fox that gave me so much trouble, but at last I took over from the power and with that I will kill you and take over what is rightfully mine and that is….you."

"If you think I'm gonna let you take me over your wrong!"

The two looked at each other and both took in the same stance. They stared at each other boldly and rushed towards each other with their swords held close to their sides.

**Well I'm ending the chapter at that, hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow if I can type it fast enough before going to karate if I can get on then I dunno. Anywhom with the Inner hollow getting greedy whats gonna happen next? Your just gonna have to find out in chapter 7 =o.**


	7. The Battle Within

Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. After getting my ass kicked in ultimate ninja storm I just put my fighting spirit into this fight =D. I haven't played fighting games in so long…. I'll just get better when the first shippuuden Naruto game comes out in America.

Naruto and his other self continued to slash madly at each other but no attack pierced any flesh. Naruto's inner hollow then sweeped his feet secretly and threw him out of the cage then jumped and spin kicked him into one of the walls in this dark chamber. There was three feet of water in this area and it was murky as muddy water of course. Naruto face planted into the water and then began to crawl off, his inner self grinned and began to rapidly stab the ground, piercing Naruto in the back. Naruto made three clones that attacked him and made him fall into the water. Naruto quickly got up and stabbed his inner hollow in the stomach after the clones disappeared.

"Nice move….to bad it was all in vein." Naruto's inner hollow said as he grabbed the blade and it started to go black.

Shizune continued to look over Naruto and saw that a white substance formed over his face, on his chest and on his right arm. She saw his eyes opening with a striking bright yellow as the white hand grabbed her face as the arm pulsed with black flames spiraling around it and having a muscle feature. The arm then flinged her across the ground making her go unconscious. Jiraiya and Tsunade directed their attention towards the changing Naruto giving Orochimaru and Kabuto plenty of time to escape, and they did.

Jiraiya hopped on the chief toad Gamabunta and attempted to stomp on him, but when Gamabunta began to plummet over Naruto he seemed to stop and was flung over near Shizune's area and Gamabunta immediately disappeared making Jiraiya slam into the ground.

"What in the world…" Jiraiya said to himself as he slowly stood up seeing Tsunade attempt to punch him as the two began exchanging punches having the white substance slowly take over his body.

"What are you doing!" Naruto said as his sword began to crumble

"What will you do now Naruto!" Naruto's hollow shouted as he got up and punched Naruto into one of the hallways.

Naruto slowly got up and was elbowed into the wall then round-housed down the hallway a bit. Naruto then made a clone that began to form his rasengan form him, he then saw his hollow form do the same, but the rasengan was black.

"What, you know rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed as his hollow form chuckled

"Of course, we're practically the same person, I learned it when you did." Naruto's hollow said and laughed louder.

Naruto dashed towards his inner hollow and they clashed rasengan's with fierce black and blue energy shooting out of the clash damaging the whole hallway. The rasengan's then faded away and Naruto punched his hollow back and began to send a swift combo of punches and at random times, kicks to his hollow. His hollow then responded with a punch to the gut and palm thrusting him up into the air then sending a blast of charka at Naruto making him slam into the wall and falling into the water.

"Your fate is sealed Naruto!" his hollow said and raised his hand as he jumped in front of the cage and the water rushed back to him like it would during a tsunami.

Naruto looked at it and slowly got up and ran toward in, trying hard to concentrate his charka to his feet as the water was slammed into him. Naruto jumped over it and walked on the water then punched his hollow. His hollow side stepped and grabbed Naruto's wrist and swinged him to the middle bar on the cage that has the seal on it. His inner hollow immediately threw his black version of Naruto's zanpakuto at Naruto which striked his chest. Naruto then hanged there motionless for the moment.

Tsunade continued to go toe to toe with the hollowed Naruto. This white substance had covered Naruto's legs and both arms and half of his chest, his mask got chipped a bit as well. Naruto punched Tsunade backed which sent her flying backwards as the hollowed Naruto appeared behind her and kneed her in the spinal cord and threw her at Jiraiya. Jiraiya hopped over Tsunade and then made a rasengan dashed towards hollow Naruto and thrusted the rasengan in Naruto's chest. The white substance got chipped a bit but Naruto immediately grabbed Jiraiya's neck and began choking him, then slammed him into the ground hard enough to make the ground shake and having a silhouette of Jiraiya when he hit the ground. Naruto then turned; looking at Tsunade and lifted his hand having a red ball of energy come from his palm.

Naruto looked up seeing the sword in his chest as he grabbed it and closed his eyes. It then turned back to its original blade color and crumble just like the last one. The kyuubi then appeared back in the cage and looked directly at Naruto's inner hollow. Then had red charka swarm Naruto's inner hollow and began to crush him.

"You might have won this time Naruto, but if you fuck up again I'll be back to take this body over! I promise you that!" Naruto's inner hollow said before it disappeared.

The white substance cracked and immediately disappeared but the mask was still on Naruto. The shinigami then fell to the ground, his mask cracking as Tsunade was their healing Jiraiya. She rolled Naruto over to see if the necklace was still on him, she then smiled and picked him up and Jiraiya picked Shizune up.

"We should get back to Konoha, I have to do my job as hokage of the hidden leaf village." Tsunade said and smiled as the two walked off.

3 Days Later

Naruto was laying in his bed, his injuries healed as he visited Tsunade to talk a bit, and visited Jiraiya for some charka training. He also began talking to Sakura more who was still very thankful for saving her life in the forest. Sasuke had shone Naruto some recognition as they talked very briefly. Yoroichi walked up to Naruto as he put his soul reaper clothes on.

"We got to go back to Tanzaku town now…and don't give me any buts because you know why." Yoroichi said and Naruto nodded as the two quickly ran toward Tanzaku town.

They finally met up with Urahara who was the owner of the shop and a former captain in the soul society. The three talked briefly, Yoroichi then went into the bathroom with some orange clothes and some pants.

"Why does she need clothes?" Naruto asked

"Because in her true form she's uh….nude." Urahara said with his fan over his face.

Yoroichi then got out of the bathroom in her true form with her purple like hair and dark skin and yellow eyes. Naruto stared a bit at her and wondered about the whole cat thing and the now girl thing.

"Well back to business…Urahara I need you to train Naruto enough so that he can learn his zanpakuto's name…only you can do it and he needs your help." Yoroichi said

"Well…I'll do it, but only because you asked me, it seems I'll be pretty busy…thanks a lot…" Urahara said having a low disappointed voice at the last part.

"Well come on….Naruto was it?" Urahara asked pausing a bit for Naruto's response, which was a nod. " Lets go to the secret training place."

They went into a secret area a couple hundred feet below the shop and basically a world of its own. It had a rocky terrain and thousands of swords for some reason Naruto did not know. Urahara and Naruto began to train for days as Yoroichi watched (I'm not putting this into detail since I don't want you guys to know the shikai me so bad 3)

XXX

Meanwhile back in Konoha Sasuke's jealousy of Naruto continued to grow. Sasuke went into the forest and looked at the area of Garra and Naruto's fight. Orochimaru then appeared behind him, but Sasuke did not attack since he knew who it was.

"So…what's the plan." Sasuke said.

"Well…in one month I will assemble the sound 4 to pretend and kidnap you, Naruto will inevitably follow you. You must lead him here." Orochimaru said pausing to give Sasuke a map on where to take him he then continued. "The sound 4 will take care of his friends long enough for them not to know Naruto's death. They'll just think he went back to the soul society. Don't take him for granted though, he is strong and you must be prepared. I've learned how to sense reiatsu and I sense that you have an unusual amount for a human. I've carried this sword around, since he uses swords you should be ready to have one as well." Orochimaru said handing Sasuke kusanagi.

"Excellent…" Sasuke said then smiled

Orochimaru began to train Sasuke on using a sword and how to control his curse mark. Oddly Sasuke held no anger towards Orochimaru for giving him this. As they were doing that Naruto and Urahara was training in kido and swordplay. Naruto learned a few more spells and got even closer to finding out his zanpakuto's name.

"So he's training with Urahara…he might even be a challenge, what with him taking his hollow over…he'll be a delectable soul reaper when the time comes…" Tsunade said licking her lips while looking at a tracker.

**Well theres chapter 7 or so, Chapter 8 should be up tomorrow or so, if I have time to write it and all. It's the weekend so I can't really count on anything getting done =p. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Thank you Kira_Uzumaki for givin me good feed back it's a real confidence boost sometimes.**


	8. The Hokage's Deadly Secret

Ok so here is chapter 8 of the story…I got nothing else to say so I'll just end the whole bold thing here. Oh yeah for some reason every time at my dad's house the bold doesn't work on the top part of the story so I hope you guys can split "OOC" talk with the story. Anywhom here's chapter 8.

It has been three weeks since Tsunade took the position of hokage; during that time Naruto had been training with Urahara and Sasuke was secretly training with Orochimaru. At last Naruto and Yoroichi returned to Konoha with their training complete and Naruto finding out the name of his zanpakuto (but you guys wont know that till later =D). When Naruto entered Konoha he felt a strange reiatsu, he looked around but saw nothing and he continued to walk.

"That's the same reiatsu reading from when I met Tsunade…" Naruto said to himself as he continued to walk he then heard this beeping noise which oddly came from inside his soul reaper tunic. He took it out and it was this tracking device thing.

"Yoroichi what is this…?" Naruto asked showing the black cat the device

"It's basically a tracking device for hollows, every soul reaper gets one. But it's odd…that's not a reading for a soul reaper, the reiatsu is too great." Yoroichi said as they continued walking.

"What could it be?" Naruto asked.

"It could be a bount…it's too weak to be an arrancar." Yoroichi stated

"A bount?"

"There people who feed on human souls and use these doll like things to fight for them." Yoroichi said as they then heard a loud scream coming from the hokage mansion. Naruto and Yoroichi then dashed toward the source of the scream.

A ninja was thrown out of the window landing onto the ground, it had been severely bitten by the looks of it and the window came from Tsunade's office. Naruto and Yoroichi raced up the steps and immediately went into the hokage's office where five needles shot out from Shizune's arm and were aimed for Naruto. Naruto dashed to the left and immediately un sheathed his zanpakuto and looked at Tsunade and Shizune, Yoroichi stepped back.

"What is the meaning of this!" Naruto said

"Oh the screams…well I was hungry." Tsunade said like it was nothing

"Eating a human…wait…you ate…"

"His soul yes…you catch on quick boy, I am in fact a bount. And your soul looks pretty tasty right about now. Shizune attack."

Shizune staggered then shot seventeen darts out at Naruto. Naruto blocked them with his sword and then dashed toward her, Shizune secretly pulled out a knife from her sleeve and quickly slashed across Naruto's face making him step back. Tsunade then took the opportunity to punch Naruto into the wall, making somewhat of a crater you could say.

"Why are you doing this…I thought you were a good guy! You even gave me this necklace that you treasured so much!" Naruto shouted

"That? That was simply a tracker so I knew where you were…I decided to let you train at Urahara's for awhile before I decided to go for you." Tsunade said and ordered Shizune to fire more darts out at Naruto who continued dodging them.

Tsunade attempted to punch him again but Naruto knee'd her back then slashed her stomach, Shizune shot three darts at his shoulder and Tsunade punched Naruto back into the wall.

"Shizune stop it! Don't you have a mind of your own!" Naruto shouted and then dashed to the other side and slashed at the long vambrace like thing that Shizune shot the darts from.

"She doesn't, every bount has a doll…and Shizune is mine, I disguise her as a human so no one gets suspicious because unlike you shinigami, most people can see us." Tsunade said as she watched Naruto and Shizune parry each other's sword and knife slashes.

Naruto made fifteen clones that started punching the living hell out of Shizune as Naruto formed a rasengan and slightly hopped up. Naruto slammed the rasengan in Shizune's stomach making her disguise disappear. She was made out of an obsidian like material and had a Japanese demonic mask with the mouth being open. The mouth then shot a yellow cannon out of it striking Naruto in the shoulder and making him hit the ceiling while making the clones disappear.

Naruto's shoulder was bleeding as Shizune got up and fired three more short yellow orbs at Naruto. Naruto held onto his shoulder and ran then dashed towards Tsunade as the two collided punches. The punch broke Naruto's knuckles and he twitched as he was punched back into the hallway. Shizune fired a huge yellow ray of energy through the wall at Naruto. Naruto dashed to the left and took a knee, he panted as he saw Tsunade come up to him and knee him in the chin, she then attempted to try and bite him. Naruto then sliced Tsunade across the face and then punched her back; he then made two clones to tackle her. The clones disappeared just like Naruto wanted as he stabbed her in the stomach while she was busy with the clones.

"I didn't want to do this…" Naruto said feeling a bit sorry.

Naruto saw that Shizune fired a big cannon blast at Naruto and he quickly spun his sword around so the blast hit Tsunade and basically obliterated her. The sword was fine but he was then hit with a small blast and slammed into the wall. Apparently Shizune was still fighting although her master had perished. Naruto appeared in front of her and slashed rapidly at her mask, it then cracked and Shizune self-destructed making Naruto slam into the wall. Naruto stared at the mess from the fight then looked at the necklace, he gripped it hard and ripped it off his neck then stood up and walked off. Yoroichi immediately began to follow him worried about him of course.

"Naruto are you ok?" Yoroichi asked

"Ya…I'm fine." Naruto said going to well and throwing the necklace in there.

"I'm tired from the fighting Yoroichi….Why can't there just be peace." Naruto said lowly

"There will always be people who think differently and even hate peace, either its really how they think or how they were brought up." Yoroichi said hopping on his good shoulder.

"Well I don't like it…I intend to stop all this fighting even if it kills me." Naruto declared as he looked up.

"Naruto, Naruto!" A feminine voice called out to him which was coming closer.

Naruto turned around to see Sakura running at him with a worried look on her face. Tears were streaming and she halted seeing Naruto's wounds, she offered for him to come over to her house so she could heal him. Naruto accepted and the two slowly walked to Sakura's house, once they got there Naruto had to take his shirt off and Sakura began to heal his shoulder wound.

"Why were you looking for me? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked

Sakura finished healing then looked at Naruto. "Yes there is…Sasuke has dissapeared, he told me he was going to Orochimaru for training."

"But Orochimaru is evil…does he not know that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think he cares. He just wants power." Sakura said she also added "Can you bring him back…please I beg of you."

"Of course…I'll rally up a team and we'll search right now, it's only the afternoon he couldn't have gotten to far…he left today correct?"

"This morning."

"I'll find him I promise." Naruto said putting his soul reaper tunic on then he dissapered to rally up a team.

"That girl…had some immense reiatsu in her…" Yoroichi said

"You don't think she's a…"

"Her healing abilities could rival that of a lieutenant in the 4th squad…she could be. I'm going to go back and send her to Urahara to see if she is actually a soul reaper. You go find a team and find Sasuke." Yoroichi instructed and Naruto nodded as he watched the black cat leap off of his shoulder and go back to the house.

After an hour of thinking it over searching all he found was Neji and Shikamaru who were willing to do this. Naruto couldn't find anyone else that would help him find Sasuke so the three then decided to leave. Before they reached the gates two familiar shinigami appeared.

"Kyoraku-sensei!" Naruto said smiling as he saw his captain appear. He also saw Nanao tag along as well. (I don't know if that's how you spell her name so bear with me =p).

"I see you're a bit short on some people, so I wouldn't mind tagging along." Kyoraku said Nanao then nodded in agreement.

"Are these friends of yours Naruto?" Neji asked looking at him.

"Good friends, Kyoraku is my captain and Nanao is the lieutenant in the soul society. I'll explain on the way to find Sasuke." Naruto said, Neji and Naruto only met recently but Neji heard about him; same goes for Shikamaru. These two were the only other ones that could see soul reapers and hollows.

"Well I guess we better go." Kyoraku said as the 5 dashed off into the forest.

"Seems like they are taking the bait. Time to send out the Sound 4. Jiroubo your first." Orochimaru said through a microphone that the sound 4, Sasuke, and Orochimaru had.

"Excellent." He said smiling as he dashed off from his hiding place

Jiroubo appeared directly in front of Nanao and kicked her into a tree, Naruto immediately caught her and stood on a limb and set her down. Kyoraku grinned and pulled out his swords.

"You two go on ahead, I'll hold this guy back." Kyoraku said grinning as the four dashed off.

"You think you can take me on? Get real." Jiroubo said as he grinned and leaped towards Kyoraku.

Kyoraku simply slashed at Jiroubo but it didn't hurt him at all and Kyoraku was sent flying back into a tree. The captain then ducked as Jiroubo attempted to punch him but punched a tree making it fall over.

"What the…how come my swords didn't pierce you?" Kyoraku said

"The sound 4 are a bit special, I know who you are shinigami, we are an outcast arrancar, the ones who didn't follow Aizen. We have the same abilities." Jiroubo said showing Kyoraku the hollow substance on his back.

"I see…seems like the rest are in trouble…" Kyoraku thought as Kyoraku began to accurately slash at Jiroubo who just took it, only getting mini cuts.

Jiroubo grabbed Kyoraku's head making his hat fly off, he then threw him up in the air. Kyoraku spun around has his spiritual pressure swarmed around his swords as he quickly spinned around and slashed at Jiroubo. This time it did something and practically slashed him in half.

"Well that wasn't to hard…" Kyoraku said jumping up to retrieve his hat, he then left the corpse.

"ugh…we lost Jiroubo." A voice said to Orochimaru.

"Ya…he was the weakest of us all though, seems like a horrible match up of him going up against a captain." Another voice said to Orochimaru.

"Kimmimaru, your up next. Remember do not attack Naruto." Orochimaru said

"Roger roger." Kimmimaru said as he leaped from his hiding space.

Neji immediately attacked Kimmimaru but was thrown against a tree and had webs cover him. Kimmimaru leaped at Neji as the Hyuuga broke free of the web and the two began to exchange punches. Neji ordered the rest to continue as he was parrying each of Kimmimaru's attacks. Kimmimaru then took out a sword that was a clay like substance with a mustard yellow color and insanely sharp. Kimmimaru began to slice at Neji who parried each of his attacks. Neji then spun around doing his rotation which sent Kimmimaru back, the man then spun a web from his mouth and wrapped it around a tree then swooped down and kicked Neji back, then slashed him in the chest.

Neji focused charka to his hands that were like charka knives you could say, he slashed at Kimmimaru's shoulder but that did nothing. He got slashed again then wrapped in the webbing once more. Kimmimaru pointed his sword at Neji and slashed at him, but Neji had an outburst of charka, which made Kimmimaru get sent back again. Neji unleashed his byakuugan (dunno if I spelled that right.) and quickly darted at Kimmimaru. Kimmimaru slashed at Neji but the Hyuuga ducked down and then looked up at the guy.

"8 trigrams 64 palms!" Neji called out and began to strike him 64 times as the title said.

Kimmimaru stayed still for a moment and Neji thrusted his palm into his chest, Kimmimaru rose his head up and stabbed Neji in the chest then kicked it in. It was only till a few minutes that the pain of the trigrams hit Kimmimaru and he collapsed, he slowly got up feeling pain from all his nerves. Kimmimaru took his sword house and sliced at Neji again, who blocked the blade and thrusted his palm at Kimmimaru's nose. Neji then charged up at him and began to strike him at all angles. Kimmimaru then shot web at Neji's eyes then shot web at his feet. Kimmimaru then attempted to stab at Neji who grabbed the sword and used most of his charka to crack it greatly so if he swung it again it would break.

Neji fell back and was slash making his chest wound greater. Kimmimaru's sword broke but he then slammed Neji down and put his knee over the wound making the blood gush out. Neji then started coughing up blood but due to the webbing over his mouth the blood just went back into his mouth. Eventually Neji suffocated on his own blood and lay there motionless.

"This one is down Orochimaru." Kimmimaru said grinning then dissapeared.

Well that's chapter 8, I know you guys might hate me for killing off Neji and if you don't that's good =D. Anywhom I hope you guys liked the chapter and don't forget to post your reviews on the story!


	9. A Melody of Death

Here is chapter 9, it's supposed to snow Monday and Tuesday where I am but I doubt it'll stick but still snow!!!! =o

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Nanao continued to run towards the area Sasuke's reiatsu was at. Naruto was a bit worried on how Sasuke's reiatsu has changed over the time he's seen him. No human could do that, so was Sasuke something more of a human? Naruto didn't want to find out but he knew that he was going to. After a few hours of running a sound spread across the forest, it sounded something like a flute.

"What was that…" Shikamaru said but then he saw a tree get violently chipped as he saw sound waves come towards them.

Nanao and Naruto unsheathed their swords to guard them from the sound waves, the forest then went quiet for a moment and there were a few cracks from the tree behind Shikamaru and the two shinigami. The tree cracked in half a large body that has its eyes blindfolded and has so shirt and looks buff it also had these spikes strapped to the sides of his arms, it then came charging at the three. The body close lined Shikamaru and attempted to punch Nanao but she guarded with her sword.

Another body came at the opposite direction this time it had a shirt on and its hair covered its face and it wielded a spiky club. It attempted to smash Shikamaru down but he simply jumped over it and dashed toward another tree. Nanao then got kicked by the third body which looked like a mummy with its hands wrapped and everything but his legs wrapped.

"Naruto go, we can hold of these guys." Nanao said and Naruto dashed off.

"Shikamaru, go find the source of this music I can hold off these guys for awhile." Nanao said as she continued dodging the three bodies attacks.

Nanao looked up to see the body with the spikey club charge at her as he place a hand on the bodies shoulder then said "Hado 11 Tsuzuri Raiden!" then an electrical current flowed through the body and basically shocked them from the inside, the body then fell crashing into a few tree limbs until landing on the ground.

The blindfolded one attempted to stab at Nanao but she guarded with her sword then spun around and sliced at the summons face. She then put her foot on the summons back and jumped to another tree limb with it. Nanao then saw the other summon come at her, the one with everything bandaged but the mouth and the legs.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" Nanao chanted as a ball of red energy came from her palm and shot the summon right in the chest sending it flying onto the other summon.

"This really takes a lot out of me when I'm not in the soul society…" Nanao said panting heavily as she saw the blindfolded one come at her again. All she could do at the moment was dodge.

Shikamaru continued to pursue the source of the music, it got louder and louder. The sound waves began to come again which sliced Shikamaru's chunin jacket a bit but other than that he managed to dodge it. He then found the source which was a red headed girl playing the flue with these strange lines on her body. The girl turned to Shikamaru and then made a concentrated sound wave go towards Shikamaru. The chunin got hit and was slammed to a tree.

"So you found me I see…but your to late!" the girl said as the tune of her flute immediately changed.

The bodies then all got up and ran past Nanao as she saw them head to the direction where Shikamaru was heading. Nanao followed them and saw that the bodies didn't even look and try to fight her like last time. She then saw the person making the noise and saw Shikamaru. The bodies then stopped and there mouths began to open as worm shaped transparent objects came out of the mouths, these worm like things had mouths all around its… "body", the worms aimed for Shikamaru as the chunin began to run. Nanao took the chance to jump up and attempt to slice one of there heads off, but the sword was caught and she was thrown up into the limbs of the tree.

The worms quickened there pace insanely fast as the tune got faster and faster. The worm then went through Shikamaru's chest and it seemed to pull out his soul. Shikamaru's eyes widened as the worms were basically pushing him, he couldn't move as his legs and arms got numb. The worms then went straight through him and basically ate his soul. (I know that the worms eat their charka but I decided to change that).

Nanao watched as Shikamaru fell limp, she then looked at the girl and asked. "What did you do to him!"

"Basically I took out his soul, I'm the only arrancar that can do that between the four of us." The girl said and smiled.

"You're an arrancar, I thought they all went to Aizen." Nanao said

"Please, the four of us who are arrancar said that he was fit to be a leader and his plan was shitty, so we followed lord Orochimaru. Now enough with the small talk." The girl said and continued the play her flute.

"Bakudo 1 Sai!" Nanao said after she dodged the worms, the spell tied up the girls hands and her flute dropped to the ground, the worms became motionless and so did the three summons.

Nanao simply charged up at her and stabbed her in the gut all the way through. The girl coughed up blood then opened up her palm as a red ball of energy formed in her hand.

"A cero!?" Nanao thought as she was blasted back hard by the red blast.

The girl took the sword out of her body and coughed a bit more then dashed at Nanao. The vice captain's face was halfway burnt and bleeding she then raised her palm up and chanted:

"Bakudo 8, repulse!" a round shield formed around Nanao and when the girl attempted to slash Nanao she got paralyzed and began to plummet to the ground.

Nanao dived down and took the sword and began to slice her rapidly, she then put her foot on the arrancar's face and when they hit the ground Nanao used the girl as a cushion. Nanao then had her sword glow with her spiritual energy as she stabbed the arrancars heart. After awhile she checked the pulse to see if the arrancar was alive, she saw the summonings dissapeared and saw that she was dead.

"Better meet up with Naruto…hope he didn't run into anyone." Nanao said as she dashed towards Naruto's direction.

Naruto walked into a grassy field where he met a man with no shirt and white hair, he had the same clothing as the others but as I said before no shirt. There was a marking on his chest and some red make uppy stuff under his eyes. A large cylinder like thing was beside him.

"Uzumaki Naruto…I see you finally arrived." The man said

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked

"Sasuke told me…of course. Just to be fair I'll tell you my name, Kimmimaru." He said as he saw Naruto un sheathe his zanpakuto.

"I have gotten orders to not kill you…we will fight one day…but for the meantime you shoulder be worried about this…" Kimmimaru said as the cylinder opened containing Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said but when he said his name the Uchiha ran off into the forest.

"Better go chase him…" Kimmimaru said

Naruto began to run as he looked at Kimmimaru briefly, seeing that the man looked at him to. When Naruto was out of sight Kimmimaru dissapeared taking the opened cylinder thing with him.

Naruto continued to chase Sasuke, his reiatsu was stronger then before but at the time it didn't faze him. They then arrived at a big lake with a water fall and a huge monument of two ninja standing opposite each other with the waterfall between it. Sasuke was standing at the 'coast line'

"The valley of the end…a fitting name for our fight isn't it Naruto?" Sasuke said

"Fight? I didn't come here to fight you Sasuke, I came her to bring you back to your senses! Orochimaru is evil!" Naruto shouted

"He just has different motives for settling things…so do I, and if you want to bring you back. You're going to have to fight me." Sasuke said as he unsheathed a sword, but not just any sword, it was Kusanagi; Orochimaru's sword.

"You seem to give me no choice." Naruto said as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, Sasuke then turned around to reveal markings on half of his face, his eye yellow and the whites of his eye turned black.

Well that's chapter 9, and I know I didn't say Tayuya's name because the characters didn't really learn it but Im guessing you guys figured it out whom it was already. Oh and thank you SpunkyHellKitty for finding the name confusion in chapter 8, I knew I got that wrong but I remembered they both started with a K lol…Anywhom thanks for finding that!


	10. Destined Fight!

Woot made it to the tenth chapter! And it's still going strong! Enjoy the chapter everyone cause this is when it gets good =o

Naruto and Sasuke clashed blades as they both tried over powering each other. Eventually Naruto ducked and spinned around attempting to slash at the Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke back flipped high into the air and landed on the water using his charka to keep him above it. Naruto dashed towards Sasuke and they both started slashing at each other, each slash being blocked by each others blades; Naruto drifted backwards and made four shadow clones to try and land a hit on Sasuke. The Uchiha sliced three of them and threw the last one at Naruto. The blonde haired shinigami slashed it making the smoke appear as he attempted to slice at Sasuke again. Sasuke clashed blades and lifted his blade forcefully having Naruto's zanpakuto fly into the air.

Sasuke kicked Naruto back and then back flipped back again and made five fireballs all aiming at Naruto. Naruto jumped up and grabbed his sword then sliced threw the fireballs and dashed towards Sasuke. The two clashed backs again and Naruto lowered his blade and cut his former friends hand. Naruto then spin kicked Sasuke back and made clones that each grabbed each other's feet, they spun around really fast and then slammed Sasuke into the cliff side. Before they slammed him into the cliff side Sasuke loosened the clones grip and ran on each clone slashing the one he stepped on after stepping on another. He then saw the real one and kicked him back then tackles him as they went underwater.

Naruto tried swimming back up but Sasuke quickly swam towards him and tried to drown him. Naruto made a clone to punch Sasuke back and throw him up into the air after Naruto swam up.

"Why are you doing this Sasuke? What are you going to get out of it!" Naruto asked holding his zanpakuto in front of him.

"Power…what else?" Sasuke said as he charged at Naruto, the Uchiha violently slashed at Naruto and all that the shinigami could do was block.

Naruto found an opening and slashed Sasuke's stomach then grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the waterfall. Naruto panted as he heard an electrifying noise. He remembered the day he fought Gaara when that same noise was heard. He then saw Sasuke charge at Naruto with his right hand engulfed in electricity and his sword high in the air. Sasuke was too close to him now so he couldn't make his rasengan all he could do was block with his sword. When the chidori came close to him Naruto clashed with it seeing his sword start to weather down he slipped and the chidori pierced his chest.

"Checkmate." Sasuke said and grinned as he then got slashed at the ribs then kicked back

"No…I'm not done yet." Naruto said as red charka started to slowly engulf him and start healing his wound from the chidori, which had made a big hole in his soul reaper tunic and stained it with blood.

Sasuke growled and allowed his curse mark to cover his face as a purple aura swarmed the sword.

"Your not the only one with a power like that!" Sasuke yelled and started to charge at him.

Naruto put his finger on his zanpakuto as the red charka drifted from him and formed that of a fox's head resembling the spirit of his blade; the nine tailed fox. "Are you ready?" the fox asked, the fox is something only Naruto could see. Naruto took a deep breath and nodded then said.

"Let your rage flow through my blade; Ikari…Kitsune!" Naruto shouted as he swiped his finger across the blade as it turned bright read and a blast of red aura engulfed him and violently raged through him, making Sasuke halt and step back.

"What…is this power?" Sasuke said to himself in shock.

The red aura started to calm and went back to Naruto where steam as covered him completely. Nothing has changed except that Naruto now had a red hilt with black diamond like designs and his sword got wider, with the middle of his blade red and of course the red charka swarming from him.

"Nothing changed…but I can sense his power growing…" Sasuke said to himself as he charged at Naruto once more.

Naruto slammed his blade on Sasuke's as they clashed the red charka wildly erupted and the water separated from the two. Naruto then began to repeatedly slash at Sasuke slowly making the sword crack from the power. Naruto then began to parry Sasuke's attacks and then tripped him, Sasuke's sword swarmed with his purple aura and he made that slash at Naruto. Naruto slashed it in half then clashed blades with Sasuke once more making the water go crazy and making medium size waves.

"Time for round two!" Naruto shouted as he swiped his blade again and his sword split into two with the original one still wide.

"Two!?" Sasuke said thinking that was impossible.

Naruto then began to slice at Sasuke with both swords seeing as he wasn't that good of a swordsman to parry two swords, he got slashed a bit. Naruto then slammed his blade against Sasuke's again making Sasuke jump back. Naruto then sent a wave of the red charka at Sasuke, which made him hit the ankle of one of the statues.

"_Now remember Naruto, your only 12 so even your shikai might be a bit premature. Just be sure to continue training and you'll be reading for bankai before you know it." _ Urahara said when Naruto and him were finished training.

"I shouldn't push myself, not in a situation like this. Two will be all I need." Naruto said as he rushed at the place Sasuke was at.

Naruto heard that electrifying sound again as he saw Sasuke glide towards him at a quick speed and tried thrusted a black chidori at Naruto. Naruto was now on solid ground and he firmly placed his feet on the ground but when his sword and the black chidori collided a small dune was made under Naruto's feet. Naruto looked at Sasuke seeing how he changed drastically, his hair was now purple, his skin was tan and he had hands for wings but the nails were claws and mini swords at the same time. The claws slashed across Naruto's face and the shinigami stepped to the side a bit.

"Sasuke…what have you become…" Naruto said as he clashed blades with him again, only this time he slashed his wing making some blood gush out.

Sasuke flew towards Naruto and grabbed him by the collar and slashing at his veins, making his zanpakuto drop to the ground. Sasuke then started to repeatedly stab him with Kusanagi, laughing insanely as the sword became covered in blood. Naruto began to cough up blood and his zanpakuto reverted back to its original one-katana self. Naruto formed a rasengan in his right hand seeing that Sasuke was to busy laughing to hear the rasengan being formed. Naruto then shoved the rasengan in the side of Sasuke's head. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt it and he dropped Naruto as the rasengan did what it did and made Sasuke revert to his normal form. The side of his head completely messed up having the left side of his face covered in blood.

"How could I have been so…foolish." Sasuke said and then splashed into the water.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said to himself as he took Kusanagi out of his stomach and threw it in the water as he splashed in the water as well.

Naruto slowly swam towards land and grabbed his zanpakuto, covering his stomach wound. Naruto took a knee and looked at his reflection in his sword he then looked behind him as he saw two figures rush toward him. He closed his eyes and fell, unconscious.

"Naruto!" Nanao shouted as her and Kyoraku came to his aid

"He's been badly damaged…we'll have to take him back to the soul society. He wont be able to fight for a good three weeks. His reiatsu had risen greatly do you think he released his shikai?" Nanao said/asked looking at Kyoraku.

"Most likely…I'm impressed, but we need to get him back. His mission here in Konoha is done for now." Kyoraku said and slowly picked Naruto up as the two made a portal to go back into the soul society with. They also made sure to pick up Naruto's zanpakuto.

**Ten Hours Later (sunset)**

Sasuke's body practically disintegrated and he became a big beast with a mask, he was now a hollow. He looked around then looked in front of him and saw Orochimaru standing.

"Your transformation is almost complete Sasuke." Orochimaru said as he saw him reaching his hand towards his face.

XXX

"Well Sakura Haruno I hereby welcome you to squad 4. We are a healing squad so don't expect a lot of hacking and slashing." Unohana Retsu said who is captain of the 4th division.

"Thank you." Sakura said and bowed, with Yoroichi on her shoulder. She was then directed to her quarters by the vice captain as Yoroichi jumped on Retsu's back.

"You think she's fit for the soul society?" Yoroichi asked

"Well her reiatsu is that of a soul reapers, her parents must be soul reapers, but I don't know about them. I'll ask around to see if anyone does. But I think she'll be a great member in the 4th squad." Retsu said as Yoroichi departed, so did Retsu.

**Well that's chapter 10 hooray for chapter 10! Finally entered into the double-digit range. I'm still debating over Naruto's shikai since I had two ideas for it so he might not be using that for a bit. I didn't think I would have this chapter written but heh I did, don't forget to write a review and all!** **Be on the look out for chapter 11 cause that will be a timeskip! That's where the fun begins =D**


	11. Revenge

**Well we didn't get snow…but you get chapter 11! Enjoy.**

_Shinigami…are the spirit protectors of the real world…_

The clouds began to darken and the forests lost its peaceful appearance. A young man quickly sprinted with a revengeful purpose. He grabbed his hilt tight as his cloak blew from the wind, his hood covering any sign of recognition.

"Shinobi Neji Hyuuga and Shikamaru were found dead by these "ninja" do you know of them?"

"…yes…unfortunately I do…"

The teenage boy saw a medium sized building half buried within the earth. Dirt covered it as a sign of camouflage to relieve suspension. It wasn't too hard to tell it apart now as the boy darted even faster to it, feeling tiny drops of rain slowly coming down.

_Shinigami…serve to balance all of the souls that are mixed together in this world._

The rain became to come down in a steady pace as the teenager stood in front of the camouflaged palace that had held the ones he seeked.

_If only it was that easy…_

**Naruto: A Vizards Distention**

**Part Two**

"Ack!" a familiar voice said as he felt a sudden presence come in the building.

The main hall which the three men were at was vacant and dimly lighted. Pillars held the foundation up from along the sides of the hall, as two separate doorways led to another part that was completely underground. The color of basically everything was a clay color.

"What is it Kidomaru?" another voice said

"I just felt this powerful reiat…su…" Kidomaru said then looked behind him to see the cloaked man stood before him, which had the reiatsu he was talking about.

"Kidomaru…do you remember a boy named Neji Hyuuga." The man said

"What? Why should I remember a name like that?" Kidomaru scoffed while saying it

"Because it's the man you killed now…I shall return the favor." The man said and before Kidomaru could even form his blade Naruto stood behind him with his sword resting on his shoulder. Blood spewed out and Kidomaru was then on the ground in two pieces.

The man then looked at an unfamiliar face, and pointed his sword at the man. The man whose name is Sakon charged up to him and Naruto simply parried his attacks then spun around and sliced his head off. Naruto then stood straight and pointed his sword at the last man.

"I see the two years training at the soul society worked well for you Naruto Uzumaki…but is it enough?" Kimmimaru asked having a bone like sword come out of his wrist.

"We shall see…" Naruto said as the two stared each other down for a second then both flash stepped and appeared in the middle clashing blades.

Naruto gripped his sword tightly and quickly began to overpower Kimmimaru, but the man thrusted forward and sent Naruto back a bit. The two then began to slash at each other, although none of them landed a hit. Eventually Kimmimaru backed Naruto up into the wall. Naruto dashed to the side letting Kimmimaru slash at one of the pillars Naruto then pointed his palm at the bone-man and said:

"Hado 1, thrust!" as he chanted the force darted at Kimmimaru, who just swatted it away as the thrust indented a wall between the two doors that led deeper into the palace.

"Please…a weak kido like that won't work against me" Kimmimaru said as he drifted back.

"Hado 33, Sokatsui" Kimmimaru chanted as a burst of blue spiritual energy erupted from his hand as he threw it in the direction of Naruto.

Naruto held his sword up, attempting to block it, the blast hit his sword and ripped his cloak off and ripped some of the parts of the soul reaper tunic. The palace then was reduced to rubble, well the parts that you could see. As Kimmimaru stood in the middle of it all, looking at where Naruto should come out from.

After a few hours Naruto's hand raised from the rubble and he emerged from the debri. Naruto wore a black headband with an orange Konoha symbol on it, but with no metal plating (But it has the length of his headband in shippuuden). He had also modified his soul reaper clothes as well, the top of his soul reaper tunic was a burnt orange, and although it was the only difference in his tunic he stood out a lot. Kimmimaru dashed towards Naruto as they clashed blades again and began to parry each one of their attacks.

Naruto suddenly ducked from one of the stabs holding his sword in his right hand as he attempted to punch Kimmimaru hard in the gut. Right when the punch began to make contact bones suddenly popped out of the man's skin and cut Naruto repeatedly so to say. Naruto immediately pulled his hand back and attempted to upward slash Kimmimaru who simply grabbed his sword. The two stared at each other..twitching a bit from trying to not get overpowered. Naruto's reiatsu slowly raised up as he pushed Kimmimaru back and in an instant he made five clones to tackle him down, one stayed back as the others got "killed" the clone formed a rasengan in Naruto's hand and disappeared. Naruto then dashed to Kimmimaru thrusting his hand into Kimmimaru's stomach with such force making him fly into the depths of the forest.

The rain started to come down faster Naruto squinted his eyes as he heard a sound. Large bones started to appear coming up from the ground darting towards Naruto. The teenage boy drifted back then jumped high into the air and positioned his feet so he could safely stand. He looked at Kimmimaru who pulled another bone sword out of his wrist and darted toward him. Naruto jumped up as the two began to slice at each other while moving back deep into the forest, Naruto spun around and slashed at Kimmimaru's stomach, but the bone-man slashed at Naruto's cheek. Naruto stood on a tree limb as Kimmimaru stayed at the low ground as his reiatsu began to sky rocket upwards.

Kimmimaru's skin turned to a darker color to sort of a dark tan, black markings were shown around his eyes and a tail with the design of a spinal cord. His left arm shifted into a bone drill as he looked at Naruto and basically flash stepped behind him. Naruto spun around and clashed blades with the bone drill, sparks flew and he was thrown a few yards away from the limb he was standing on. Naruto fell into the bone field safely and found that the bones were spread apart enough to walk in, like a maze. Naruto began to slowly walk through this forest of bone. He heard Kimmimaru moving a few feet from him, and then saw him in the air, attempting to thrust his drill into him. Naruto rolled away from it then threw a kunai with a paper bomb; he had collected some of the kunai when he was in Konoha to use them just in case. The bomb blew up beside Kimmimaru, but the man appeared in front of Naruto and stabbed him in the ribs with one of his bone blades.

Naruto fell to the ground with Kimmimaru stabbing deep into Naruto's wound. Naruto pointed two fingers out at Kimmimaru then said:

"Hado 11, Byakurai…" Naruto said as pure electricity shot from his fingers and pierced the right eye of Kimmimaru.

Blood covered the right side of Kimmimaru as he staggered back; Naruto slashed at Kimmimaru four times then attempted to stab at him before he slashed across his chest. Naruto twisted his sword and pulled it out, then stood on the bone drill and kicked him in the side of the head. Naruto thrusted his foot in the direction of one of the bones, slamming Kimmimaru into the bone. Kimmimaru pierced Naruto's stomach and threw him over the bone field and onto the tree. Kimmimaru stood up and pointed his drill at Naruto.

"Checkmate" Kimmimaru said as he attempted to stab Naruto but he rolled over having the tree limb fall.

Naruto took another kunai out and stab the tree then swinged over the kunai and kicked Kimmimaru to make him fall off the limb. Naruto then used the 1st kido which was thrust, at Kimmimaru once he fell and pierced himself on his bone. He continued to use it until Kimmimaru's body was all the way at the bottom of the bone pillar. Naruto panted as he threw his last kunai which had a paper bomb, at Kimmimaru. Which made the area explode; Naruto turned around not to get hit in the face by any possible debri. After the explosion finished a muffled voice was heard inside Naruto's tunic calling out the shinigami's name.

"Yes?" Naruto said putting the Bluetooth like device in his ears.

"Naruto are you alright? Is the fight over?" A voice asked

"I'm alright Sakura, and yes the fight is over…I'll be heading back now." Naruto said as he closed connection and a portal appeared behind him.

"I thought a low level kido like that wouldn't hurt you…" Naruto said looking at Kimmimaru, then walked into the portal as it then closed.

Back at the soul society he slowly walked a bit but was almost immediately greeted by Sakura. She wore soul reaper clothes just like everyone else, but made no modification to make herself different since you could tell by her pink hair. She decided to let her hair grow out to the point where it touched her middle back.

"You lied to me, you look injured. You gotta be more careful Naruto." Sakura nagged putting her hands on her hips.

"Well it isn't compared to what the other ones look like now." Naruto said and smirked as the two walked talking about daily events.

Naruto was then greeted by Kyōraku his sensei and captain; he told him that Nanao couldn't make it to the meeting tonight. Kyōraku asked if Naruto would go in for Nanao, of course Naruto accepted and Kyōraku grinned. Naruto said bye to Sakura as him and his captain walked off and Sakura went back to her division.

"So…what's the topic about in the meeting?" Naruto asked curious.

"It's about something…interesting I must say. I wouldn't want to spoil it for you." Kyōraku said as Naruto made an annoyed face as they continued to walk and talk.

**Well there's chapter 11, hope you all enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave reviews to tell me how I'm doing =o**


	12. The Challenge!

**Ok I just now figured out that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter thing xD**

**Anywhom you all should know that I don't own Naruto or Bleach so..ya =o**

**Anywhom on with the chapter! And although I have a few question marks on Naruto's shikai, I have fully worked out his bankai, weird huh.**

Naruto and Kyōraku walked down towards the 1st division where the head council member waited to start the meeting. The meeting was for captains and lieutenants and since Nanao couldn't come Naruto had to sub in for her. Naruto was really quiet, not wanting to offend anyone as he looked at the other captains, he recognized two; Ukitake and Byakuya who reminded him of an older Sasuke. The rest of the captain's and lieutenants were unknown to him. After a few hours of waiting the doors had opened and the captains and lieutenants came in and sat in their seats. There was this long hall in the middle of the place and it covered most of the room, there was the soul society gotei 13 crest on a banner behind the 1st squad captain seat. The lieutenants sat beside their captains, Naruto sat beside and injured captain named Sajin Komamura. The part that freaked Naruto out that the captain was a fox, and that fox was huge. Sajin saw Naruto stare at him and the fox man gave the boy an evil glare which made Naruto start to get nervous.

"What're you lookin at?" Sajin deeply asked

"N-nothing no nothing." Naruto stuttered and looked straight ahead of him, he saw that Byakuya was sitting in front of him. He then heard some commotion as the chatter amongst some people ceased.

"Ok everyone silence, it is time to talk business." Shigekuni announced silencing the whole table.

"Now there have been reports of more arrancar forming, these hollows are becoming more powerful…and someone is ripping off their masks." Shigekuni said

"Well I think we should look into that of course, but recently there have been outbreaks of violence between the towns, it's hard to contain these people. For some reason they're getting angry, could it just be the tension of this situation?" Ukitake said

"There dead Ukitake…why would they have tension…" Kenpachi Zaraki (11th squad captain) said and chuckled afterwards.

"Well just because their dead don't mean there personalities go away, and with all this hollow and arrancar stuff and with Aizen, Gin, and Tousen departing it's sort of hard to deal with. Aizen was the friend of many, so was Tousen." Sajin said and sighed

"Ya you have a point, but they should hold in those feelings and just challenge someone to a friendly spar, not harm other stuff. And besides those cowards weren't too friendly. They were getting pretty creepy up till the time that Ichigo kid came into the picture. "Kenpachi replied

"Ichigo…who is this guy? I've heard much about him but…never seen him, is he really as good as the rumors say he is?" Naruto thought looking pretty distant from the whole conversation.

"Hey who's the brat?" Kenpachi announced as each captain and vice lieutenant turned towards Naruto, who sunk lower into his seat.

Kyōraku stood up looking over at Naruto and grinning "This is Naruto Uzumaki for those who didn't meet him 2 years ago; he's been doing pretty good as a soul reaper." Kyōraku said

"It's in his blood." Byakuya said grimly, having a negative attitude towards Naruto. Kyōraku gave Byakuya a look meaning not to talk about that subject which got Naruto curious.

"Speaking of soul reapers…with Gin, Aizen, and Tousen gone there are three captain positions up for grabs…who do you think deserves it?" Shigekuni asked the group a silence overwhelmed

Random captains stood up to announce a member from their squad that has done a good job in what he/she is doing and should be a captain. Kyōraku and Ukitake remained silence; they looked at each other that looked at Naruto. The boy was shaking and his face a bit red and sweaty from the mini embarrassment of all the captains looking over at him, reminding him of the faces that he was given back at Konoha. Kyōraku stood up and so did Ukitake they both nodded thinking practically the same thing, Kyōraku was the one to say it though.

"I think Naruto should get a shot for captain." Kyōraku said with Ukitake nodding in agreement

Byakuya stood up and crossed his arms then said "He shouldn't be allowed to…he doesn't even have a bankai."

"Then I guess he'll just obtain a bankai." Kyōraku said slowly as Naruto panicked

"Kyōraku-sensei what are you doing!" Naruto whispered

"There's no way that boy…" Byakuya said pausing; looking at Naruto with a mean look then continued

"Could ever obtain bankai in such a short time…"

"That's not true…in the length of two years Naruto had mastered the flash step and has become close to mastering sword techniques, and kido. Only two years…it took you quite awhile to do those Byakuya…" Kyōraku said and grinned although he was practically bluffing since Naruto wasn't too close to mastering kido sent he never attempted to learn new techniques for it.

"That's enough of this pointless argument, I have decided to give Naruto one month to learn bankai…if he cannot obtain his bankai by then, he won't become a captain, but if he does…he shall be the new captain of the 5th squad." Shigekuni said which oddly made most captains surprised that the grand captain would make such an offer.

The meeting was shortly finished as the captains and vice-captains slowly walked out. Naruto slipped out of the doors before Kyōraku so he was leaning on a pillar waiting for his captain/sensei to come out.

"Good luck kid." Kenpachi said passing Naruto, the two looked at each other, and the captain grinned then looked away.

"Seems like I won't be the only kid becoming a captain." Toushiro Hitsugaya of the 10th squad said as he passed Naruto.

Kyōraku finally came out and Naruto immediately confronted him, at first Kyōraku basically ignored him for the moment and the two began to walk back to the 8th division.

"Kyōraku-sensei what were you thinking! I'm not fit to be a captain!" Naruto shouted as Ukitake slowly walked besides the two eavesdropping of course.

"Of course you are Naruto, you've been doing great this past 2 years, and you've really improved. All you need to do is take it one step further." Ukitake said looking over at Naruto.

"I guess your right….after all there's no backing out now…" Naruto paused thinking back at what Byakuya said about it being in his blood he then looked up at Ukitake and at Kyōraku directing the question towards both of them.

"When Byakuya said…it is in my blood at being a good soul reaper…what exactly did he mean?" Naruto asked that question made Kyōraku and Ukitake get a serious like face then the two looked down.

"Naruto…it's best if you ask Yoroichi, the cat that use to follow…she knows more about that then we do…she's probably over with your girlfriend at the 4th division." Kyōraku said grinning

"Girlfriend…you mean Sakura…" Naruto said stuttering and getting a bit red, the two chuckled and after awhile Naruto strolled off to the 4th division.

Naruto had realized how long it's been since he saw Yoroichi; ever since he went off to find Sasuke they have never seen each other. Too bad that the visit won't be just to catch up; Naruto had made it to the 4th division and saw Yoroichi on a roof top looking at the moon which was a crescent. Naruto flash stepped beside Yoroichi which startled her a bit, the two looked at each other and paused for a bit, Naruto then said.

"Yoroichi…I need to ask you something."

"And what is that?"

"When I was at a meeting…Kyōraku said I was a good soul reaper then Byakuya said it was in my blood…do you know anything about this?" Naruto asked and Yoroichi fell silent

"I guess…it's time for the truth to slip out finally…this is a conversation we need to have face to face…let me get my clothes." Yoroichi said disappearing and reappearing in her human form which never ceased to amaze Naruto; the boy was always caught staring at her when she transformed, he couldn't help it she was hot.

"Now…it's time to tell you the story, but let's go somewhere private…follow me." Yoroichi said as the two flash stepped to the ridge of the walls of the whole soul society.

"Now this is a long story…so I hope you have some time on your hands…this is about your father…and your mother, the reason I know them was cause…well I shouldn't spoil it for you." Yoroichi said and then began with the story.

**Well that's chapter 3…a bit short but I'm glad I got this over with. If you think your missing out with the story that Yoroichi is telling Naruto guess again, it's going to be its own arc like turn back the pendulum for Bleach. Naruto won't be showing in a few chapters for hopefully obvious reasons so sit back and enjoy the show! Next chapter will start this story arc…gotta find a name to it. It might take awhile because I have to plan out all this stuff and reasons for this and that…so ya.**


	13. Namikaze Chronicles part 1

Well heres the first chapter starting this back-story arc thing…still dunno what to call it, might end up being cliché or corny but ah well enjoy chapter 13.

"Your mission is simple, apparently an outbreak of hollows have invaded near Konoha…they have a caliber only the stealth squad can deal with…Minato you and your squad go on and take care of those, we will aid back up if needed." Soifon said as she dismissed Minato and his five-man squad.

The long blonde haired man led his squad towards Konoha as they were heading towards the scene of the hollows. Minato grasped his yellow hilted katana as he looked straight ahead, sensing there presence.

"A lot has changed hasn't it Minato." A voice said coming from behind Minato.

"It sure has…with Yoroichi, Urahara, Shinji and the others who got vizard left, lot of changing had to be done…" Minato said as he looked to see his right hand man and his only good friend in his squad; Orochimaru. (Before you all go and say Orochimaru wasn't an adult during Minato's time, I won't to remind you all that they are soul reapers and age slowly, Minato is a bit older than Orochimaru, but…ya you guys should get where I'm going.)

"There they are." Orochimaru said pointing at three big hollows slowly marching towards the gates of Konoha. The snake-man drew his zanpakuto; Kusanagi and waited for Minato's signal.

Minato un-sheathed his yellow hilted katana; Hirashin, and flash stepped towards the hollows, Orochimaru and the other men from his squad did the same. The squad members all ganged up on one hollow while Orochimaru and Minato took their own separate beasts to deal with. Minato simply drifted back, parrying from each of the hollows attacks, and then slicing at the air in random directions sheathing his sword as those slices were found on the hollows body as blood gushed out. Minato teleported behind the hollow and sliced at the back of his head deeply, making the hollow dissapear.

Minato looked back and saw that all but two of his men had died, Orochimaru had finished off his hollow just as fast as Minato. Orochimaru was a prodigy just like the blonde haired stealth soldier, Minato grinned but then saw that the hollow attempted to finish off one of his team members. Minato teleported between the two and stabbed the hollow in the face then spun around and slashed it in the chest. The hollow then stomped on the ground and shook the whole area then sent a red blast aiming at the two of them. Minato picked his squad member up and dove to the right flying upwards from the seismic wave. The blonde haired man flash stepped to grab his sword and stabbed the hollows mask with his reiatsu flowing through his blade, the mask disintegrated and the hollow dissapeared in defeat.

"Why did you help him, you know what Soifon says about helping a team-mate when its practically inevitable that he will die." Orochimaru said walking towards him

"That rule is a bit harsh and it's something I don't go by now lets report back to Soifon maybe we'll get a break from this stuff." Minato said and helped his other team-mate up and the three went back to the soul society

Minato continued to walk down heading towards the 2nd division and he passed Ginrei Kuchiki, father of Byakuya Kuchiki. The two looked at each other from the corner of their eye; they both hated each others guts, each thought their attitude was not suitable for the job they had taken. Minato then grinned and shook his head as he continued to walk, Orochimaru looked at him then at Ginrei.

"What's with you and captain Ginrei?" Orochimaru asked.

"Let's just say we go back…he hates my attitude and what I do in my missions…I hate how he's the law's bitch…so basically were at each others throats twenty four-seven…one day that man will learn." Minato said, as the rest of the way was silent for the three when they reported back to Soifon.

"So your mission went well, it must've been…with Minato by your side the mission being completed in this time is quite common." Soifon said and smiled.

"The mission went well with the exception of two casualties…the hollows were a bit stronger at the time I don't know why but their gone now." Minato said grinning a bit

"Well other then that unfortunate event happening to your squad, the mission was basically perfect…we don't have much left to do so you all can have a break today." Soifon said and dismissed them all

Minato and Orochimaru walked out of the 2nd division and began to talk while walking around. They eventually jumped up to a building and just sat on top of it and talked for at least an hour. They then went to the training field and started to train, Minato always sparred Orochimaru for some practice since the two were evenly match. They then stopped to see the 6th squad captain Ginrei walk over, but this time a 10 or 12-year-old boy was beside him.

"Who's the boy captain Ginrei." Orochimaru asked in curiosity

"My grandson and future 6th squad captain Byakuya Kuchiki. I'm teaching him everything I know since I don't have much long to live as you all should know." Ginrei replied keeping his eyes on Minato.

"Well what are you doing here captain Ginrei." Minato said walking up to him, with his mask Ginrei could only see some strands of his hair and his blue eyes, for some reason he hardly took his mask off which was apart of his stealth uniform.

"To see what my favorite stealth forces member was doing of course…" Ginrei sarcastically said then ripped his mask off and threw it down to the ground he then said. "I don't have much long to live…and I'll be damned if I'm killed by age…now we both have our differences and we both basically hate each other. I'm about to give you an offer that you can't refuse Minato Namikaze…" Ginrei said then grinned as his grandson stepped back

"Oh really? Do tell because if its what I think it is I would love to hear it." Minato said grinning while picking up his zanpakuto

"Fight me Minato Namikaze…to the death." Ginrei said which surprised Byakuya and made him step back, it also surprised Orochimaru.

"Your on captain Ginrei…" Minato said then looked over at Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru…it's best if you get back…this could get ugly." Minato said grinning

"Take Byakuya along with you Orochimaru, a safe place where you can watch the fight." Ginrei said as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, which vaguely resembles Byakuya's.

"This is the first time I fought a captain…sure I might be strong on my own but he is captain for a reason…best stay on my guard." Minato said to himself as he gripped his blade and got in a deep stance after each drifting back to a reasonable position between the two.

"This kid is suppose to be some sort of master swordsman in the stealth forces…this shall be fun." Ginrei said as he stood straight, holding his sword in a ready position.

**And that's the first part of the Namikaze Chronicles…I have some the plot vaguely pointed out…but since I'm grounded at my mom's house this coming week I won't get any done so I'm gonna try and post up at least another chapter today and what not…Anywhom hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to post a review while you're here =o.**


	14. Namikaze Chronicles part 2

**Here is part 2 of the arc, hope you all enjoy…I dunno how many chapters of this I'll make, I have the story and all but I just don't know how much chapters it will make. If I'm not so lucky tomorrow…I may or may not be able to do this, since my friend has to stay with me for 3 days I might not be writing the next chapter tomorrow…but I usually find a way out of me not going on the computer so don't you guys worry!**

"Come Minato…Namikaze." Ginrei said as he pointed his sword out at him (the sword is Byakuya's future sword; Ginrei gave it to him as a gift or something like that).

Minato flash stepped over to Ginrei but it was faster than just a regular flash step which surprised the Kuchiki. They clashed blades; Minato's speed added extra force which made Ginrei slide back just a bit. Ginrei increased his reiatsu and thrusted forward making Minato fly to the other edge. Minato looked down seeing that they were on a cliff hovering over the soul society, this is where the executions happen. The stealth force shinigami then focused his attention back at Ginrei, who already was up in front of him and was about to slash at him upward.

"I can't dodge…I'm gonna have to jump!" Minato said as he drifted back off the cliff.

As the stealth force shinigami was in mid air, he flash stepped all the way behind Ginrei and attempted to slash his back. The Kuchiki spun around and clashed blades with him, they then began to slash at each other violently, but none of them hit each other. Minato predicted the next slice from Ginrei and dodged it, and then sweep kicked Ginrei and attempted to stab the captain in the chest. Ginrei immediately flash stepped and appeared in mid air a few feet behind Minato. Minato spun around and flash stepped towards Ginrei, going insanely faster than a regular flash step user. Ginrei squinted his wrinkled eyes and then slash the blonde shinigami in the shoulder, and kicked him down.

"I figured you out Minato, you use your flash step as a boost when you run, making you go at the speeds you go, but if I look at your feet I know the direction you're going to and I can easily counter." Ginrei said and grinned that landed on the ground and pointed his sword at him.

"Congratulations you'll see that I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve." Minato said and grinned

The two then continued to slash violently at each other, none of them getting a hit. Minato's wound slowed his movements as the blood gushed out from time to time. When Ginrei horizontally slash Minato, the stealth force fighter jumped and gently placed his feet on the blade; he then slash across the captain's face. That left a mark from his right to left face cheek. Ginrei stepped back and Minato thrusted his palm at the captain making a burst of reiatsu making him fly back. Minato then flash stepped over to Ginrei and kicked him in the back of the head then spun around and close lined him down.

Orochimaru and the young Byakuya were looking at the fight; Orochimaru looked over at Byakuya and saw the hint of worry in the boy's eyes. Orochimaru stared at him for a bit then shook his head and looked back over at the fight.

"With no shikai or bankai you sure make a good opponent Minato." Ginrei said quickly rolling to the right and getting up.

The two started to circle each other, raising their swords a bit to their sternum and never letting their guard down. They slowly paced watching their hands and feet wondering when they will charge and strike and planning out possible counters. Minato knew the risks for losing this fight and he wasn't about to die here; it wasn't his time. Minato quickly stomped his foot making Ginrei halfway charge at him, Minato immediately flash stepped and appeared crouched down below Ginrei. Minato then took the opportunity slicing at the captain's neck, barely avoiding a slash to his wound. Minato then saw Ginrei holding his sword vertically then closing his eyes.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Ginrei said as the blade of his sword turned pink and turned into petals that swarmed around him. Ginrei then opened his eyes and looked straight at Minato "Now you die."

Minato then looked up to see a pillar like form of petals attempt to crash down on the blonde shinigami. Minato rolled to the right then jumping high into the air to avoid another petal pillar. Minato swung his sword at a wave of petals trying to overpower it, but it was way to strong and it hit him and sent him flying high into the air.

"He unleashed his shikai…now im screwed…gotta find a way to hit him!" Minato said as he started to plummet, having multiple waves and pillars of petals charging at him.

Minato spun around avoiding the waves and getting smacked to the ground by a pillar, making an indention of his body on the ground when he landed. Sharp tentacle like petals swarmed around Minato's un-moving body. The shinigami stood up and immediately flash stepped, running quicker as the reiatsu formed around his whole arm. The reiatsu formed into an orb before Minato got close to his target; he then thrusted the reiatsu orb aiming at Ginrei's chest but the Kuchiki immediately put up a petal pillar to guard him, it immediately made a huge explosion when the two techniques collided. Orochimaru and Byakuya both had to shield themselves from the smokes and impending debri, the two looked as the smoke slowly cleared.

Once the smoke was cleared, the pink petal pillar had been breached and partially destroyed, Minato's sleeve was ripped and his arm was blooding, his other hand held his sword which was stabbed into the ground. Minato was panting as Ginrei was looking at Minato in shock as half of the captain's ribs were bloodied and his captain's haori stained.

"No way…you condensed your reiatsu to form an arms length of it to an orb…how?" Ginrei asked after coughing up some blood

"I still haven't worked it out…that's as far as I got with my new technique…the rasengan." Minato said panting as he quickly pulled his hand out of the position it was in and quickly drifted back.

His arm was numb, he was worried that he couldn't feel it, but he was glad that he got his technique to deal as much damage as it did. Minato grinned at the sight of his old adversary bleeding and in pain. For some sick reason it brought joy to him that he hurt him like that, and he was also one step away from winning this fight.

"I just gotta keep moving and provoke him to use a lot of energy of his shikai, eventually he'll lose it…" Minato thought

"If that brat thinks I'm done for just because of this…he's wrong." Ginrei said under his breath and he shot multiple medium sized petal pillars.

Minato jumped up in the sky and flash stepped diagonally and slash at Ginrei, a petal shield blocked the attack, the petals flew everywhere with the sword attempting to dig through. Minato increased his reiatsu little by little to see how much it took for him to slice through, it took a lot and Minato stopped before he would collapse exhausted. Minato jumped back and was hit by an incoming pillar and was almost thrown of the edge. Another pillar came to try and crash down on him, Minato flash stepped away, having a little section of the cliff crumble.

Minato then started to circle around him, condensing his reiatsu to make the after-images to clones that randomly attacked Ginrei, only to get swatted by the petal pillars. Minato made one last afterimage clone to attack Ginrei, once that clone was about to get hit, Minato thrusted over towards Ginrei and attempted to stab the captains wound. He was immediately slammed back then rapidly cut my some sharp petal needles, half of his torso ripped and scratches appeared all over his chest and some on his face. He was then slung to the ground as the old Kuchiki looked over at him.

"I can see right through you Minato…you can't win." Ginrei said grinning

Minato stabbed his sword in the ground and panted, not bothering to say a word as he slowly lifted himself up. Minato took his sword out of the ground and pointed it at Ginrei.

"Come on…hit me with your best shot…" Minato roughly said panting still

"Very well." Ginrei said grinning; Minato could see his desperation in this fight growing with each second as his reiatsu began to fade.

Ginrei had his sword appear in his hands as the petals gracefully fell to the ground. His sword dropped straight down and into the ground, making a wave like motion where it fell. The area Ginrei and Minato were in was a black prism like thing, with four rows of a bright pink version made out of the pink petals. The swords were exactly like the old Kuchiki's swords and there were a lot of them. Minato looked around, with his right arm completely numb and his stamina decreasing with every passing second, he was getting worried as he entered the Kuchiki's bankai.

"Like the view inside this place Minato? Cause it's the last thing you'll ever see." Ginrei said then evilly grinned at Minato which made him cringe.

**Well that's the chapter, the arc isn't anywhere near done I tell ya =o. Hope you've enjoyed this story and don't forget to write some reviews for some encouragement. Remember there is a possibility that the next chapter won't be up tomorrow so don't freak out. **


	15. Namikaze Chronicles part 3

**Ello all it is time for chapter 15 after the 3 days I've been away with my friend staying at my house for the half of the week. Anywhom enjoy the chapter!**

Ginrei walked toward the blonde haired stealth force shinigami, with two bright pink swords in the old Kuchiki's hands. Minato mustered up the strength to grab his sword with both of his hands and getting in a strong defensive stance, waiting for Ginrei to come closer. Minato continued to look at the gash made by the rasengan that Ginrei had on his ribs; if he kept him moving that wound would get worse and he wouldn't be able to continue. Ginrei then flash stepped towards Minato and attempted to slash him insanely. Minato had little time to dodge all of them and got scraped on the leg and hands.

Minato slashed at Ginrei in an upward fashion, seeing a wide open spot the split second Ginrei attempted to cut him in half. Minato then flash stepped and appeared right beside him but with his foot beside his head. Minato kicked with all his might at the old man's temple then spun around and dashed toward Ginrei.

"C'mon Minato let your reiatsu explode!" A voice said to Minato which freaked him out a bit but once he came close to Ginrei his reiatsu sky-rocketed to that of a captain's level; possibly farther. His reiatsu was gold and raging throughout the prism.

The two clash blades and the pink blades dispersed into petals, Ginrei was utterly shocked; no one has gotten close to shattering any of these swords, let alone going toe to toe with him. Minato grinned as he looked at his adversaries shocked face as the two drifted back to the opposite sides and looked at each other; Minato's golden aura gracefully waving around him.

"H-how did you get your reiatsu so high?" Ginrei said in shock

"Don't ask me…I don't even know" Minato said grinning while placing his hand behind his head which made Ginrei scoff at the boy's attitude in a fight such as this.

Ginrei lifted his hand as two more pink swords came into each hand, he also made one of the pink swords attempt to stab at Minato. The shinigami realized he would do that and spun around quickly and harshly slashing at the sword making it turn to petals. Ginrei then made the petals attempt to dart at him, and at the position the petals and Minato was in he couldn't dodge it or else he'll be in a defenseless pose. Minato got scratched up badly and he fell back, Ginrei attempted to flash step and stab him through the stomach, but Minato sensed his movements and spun around, getting his back scraped as he attempted to stab at Ginrei's wound.

Ginrei stabbed one of his swords down blocking the other zanpakuto; he then kicked Minato back and formed the swords behind him into a solid like wall. Ginrei stabbed his swords through Minato's hands and into the wall. Minato screamed as the crimson substance began to pour out from his hands. Ginrei grinned and began to silently chuckle as he grabbed another sword and stabbed it through Minato's stomach. Ginrei grabbed another and stabbed it through his ribs, then his feet, thighs, shoulder blades, until he was painfully pinned to the wall where every movement he would make he would feel intense pain.

_You feel it don't you…the anger welling up inside you each time he pierces you with those accursed swords._

"What?" Minato said within his consciousness

_Lash out at him…give him everything you got let your anger fuel you and do away with this has been of a captain._

Minato didn't want to do it, but at the same time he did since each time he got stabbed the pain transformed into anger, the more he got stabbed that voice became louder. It became so loud that it couldn't be ignored and Minato's golden aura shot out from each of his pores it seemed. All the swords turn to petals; Minato grabbed his zanpakuto and the two clashed blades. The pink sword exploded into petals which couldn't even touch Minato with his reiatsu being so thick it seemed. Ginrei had another pink sword come to his hand and he began to parry his attacks but it seemed futile since that sword exploded into petals to. Each time he grabbed another pink sword it exploded into petals after three or so shots.

"Now for the finishing blow!" Minato yelled as he flash stepped so fast a medium sized crater was left where he was standing.

In an instant Ginrei was stabbed straight through the lungs and piercing the heart making the sword come out of Ginrei's back. Once he was stabbed the rest of the sword s immediately exploded into pink petals that gracefully began to fall around the area like snowflakes. Ginrei dropped his zanpakuto as his lungs began to slowly fill with blood as it also dripped from his mouth. Minato's reiatsu then began to lower as he pulled the sword out and looked at the Kuchiki fell back. Orochimaru looked up as the petals began to fall; he then looked beside him and saw Byakuya chase after his falling grandparent.

"Grandpa!" Byakuya called out running over to him as fast as he could; he immediately knelt down and held onto his hand, tears starting to well up.

"Byakuya…you were like a son to me…and though I cannot train you anymore…please, take my sword…it was passed on by all Kuchiki's…it's your turn to have it now…my boy." Ginrei said coughing up blood then eventually laying his head back and relieving himself of his pain.

Byakuya then began to shoot out in tears, screaming his head off hoping this was just a dream that his grandpa didn't really die. Byakuya then began to silence himself as he crawled over to his grandfather's sword and looked at his reflection in the blade.

"Come on Orochimaru…we should go." Minato said turning around and walking off; trying to ignore the little kid's sadness.

The trip back to the 2nd division was silent; Minato didn't say a word as he looked down. Orochimaru looked at him, and then looked back towards the cliff. The two continued to walk, but then split up as Minato walked over to the 4th division to get healed. All the shinigami knew about Minato and Ginrei's fight and they knew it would come sooner or later. Minato was still quiet, ignoring all questions unless they were yes or no so he could just nod or shake his head. Eventually they stopped asking him questions since they knew he wasn't going to answer by now. Minato then went to his room in the 2nd division; he and Orochimaru share the same room together. It was night time when Minato arrived at his room, he saw Orochimaru sleeping, and he decided to lie on the bed and put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

_Congratulations Minato, you fought well._

"Look…who are you? And why do you keep talking to me?" Minato said within his consciousness

_Isn't it obvious? I am Hirashin the spirit of your zanpakuto, my name means flying thunder god if you didn't know already._

"Oh…so why talk to me now? I mean I've had you since I became a stealth fighter you could've just helped me get to shikai instead of me exhausting my powers to defeat really hard enemies."

_Yes I know that…but I have my reasons which if I tell you will just turn it around against me. Bottom line is that I'm here now and that's what matters…_

"I suppose…"

_Listen Minato; there will be stronger enemies in your future that I assure you. You must prepare for battle and in order to do that…we must get you to shikai._

"Awesome, we should start training tomorrow so I can finally get one step closer to bankai and maybe even further if anyone's ever gotten past bankai…which is probably impossible I mean-"

_Stop babbling! Damn boy I didn't stop to listen to you go on and on about fucking bankai! Now, back to business, I would suggest you get some sleep because tomorrow you will be training with me._

"Gotcha" Minato then stopped talking to Hirashin in his mind and then fell asleep.

The next month Minato had been isolated from the soul society as he had been in his room in a meditation stance. He was deep in his consciousness training with his zanpakuto spirit, there were plenty other ways to gain shikai then this, but Minato thought it would be interesting. Once Minato had finally gotten his shikai he told no one, a week later he and Orochimaru got assigned to a mission to stop a mini fleet of Quincy to try and flank the soul society and take it over. Each squad got the north, west, south, or east. Minato Orochimaru and three other stealth fighters got the east side. They then began to quickly run to the area; once they got there they started to wait.

Minato had never fought a Quincy so his shikai might be provoked depending on who he started fighting with. He saw the Quincy began to run up towards there designated area. Once they got to a certain spot Orochimaru sliced one in half with his zanpakuto, but was striked in the shoulder blade by a spiritual arrow. Minato started to charge but then he looked at a certain Quincy, this Quincy had short red hair and a pretty good figure. Minato was awe struck when he saw her and almost ignored the arrow heading toward him.

Minato swatted the arrow away, leaving a bit of a burnt mark on the blade oddly. Minato flash stepped up towards a Quincy and diagonally slash at him, then spun around and thrusted a rasengan in one of the other Quincy's chest. He had also perfected the first stage of the rasengan; it was now more powerful when he used it. The rasengan sent the Quincy flying toward another one as the two slammed into a tree, one dead and one not. Minato saw a Quincy with long black hair, jumped in front of the red haired Quincy and fired four spiritual arrows directly at Minato. The shinigami flash stepped and attempted to slice at the Quincy, but he sweep kicked him and kicked him upward. Minato then stood on a tree limb and looked down.

"That shinigami is fast…" a Quincy said

"Faster than most I've seen…his name would be better associated as the Yellow Flash…whatever his name is though." The black haired Quincy said

Minato liked the name the quincy gave him and he grinned, but that didn't ignore the matter that soul reapers and quincies were enemies. More spiritual arrows fired out at Minato as he flash stepped around the quincies and then attempted to stab at the man again. The quincies bow then had mini blades come out of the outer curve of the bow and they clashed blades…sorta. Minato grinned, impressed by the quincy since not a lot of them have a bow like that.

"Say…what is your name Quincy?" Minato asked

"Sōken Ishida…and yours, yellow flash?" Sōken said since he didn't know his name.

"Minato Namikaze." He said putting more force which made the quincy step back, but instead of stepping back the quincy leaped backwards and shot more arrows at Minato who easily dodged them. The two looked at each other, as the female Quincy was caught looking over at Minato, the shinigami and quincy then leaped toward each other and clashed blades, the quincy fired at spiritual arrow which hit Minato straight in the stomach.

"Damn…shoulda thought that he could do that…gotta be more careful, these quincies are a mystery to me." Minato said as he stood back up, his stomach starting to slowly have blood come from the wound.

**Well that's chapter 15, thanks for all the reviews I'm getting, I haven't seen a negative one yet so that must mean I'm doing something right. I might type another chapter later today so be on the lookout for a possible chapter 16 later this afternoon or night.**


	16. Namikaze Chronicles part 4

Hello all here is chapter 16, I might try to make the chapters a bit longer since I've looked at them recently and they aren't as long, so lemme try that and enjoy the chapter and what not.

Minato and Soken began to clash once more, Soken beginning to easily overpower Minato for reasons the shinigami didn't know at the time. Soken rapidly fired spiritual arrows as Minato flash stepped away from each one every-time he got close those blades would come out of the bow and inch farther so that Minato couldn't get within striking distance. The pattern continued just as Minato wanted, when he went up to try and strike him again he voluntarily got pierced by the spikes which made Soken surprised.

Minato then stabbed Soken in the stomach and twisted the blade farther in. The spikes then turned a bright blue just like the spirit arrows, and the spikes shot out of the bow. Blood came out of Minato's left shoulder, it shoot out like a hose as he fell back ripping a sleeve off to quickly bandage it as Soken got closer.

"Minato!" Orochimaru called out his injury still hurting him but he slowly got up and grabbed his zanpakuto.

Soken made another spirit arrow and aimed it to Minato who was lying on the ground in pain. Once Soken shot the arrow it was immediately deflected as Orochimaru appeared in front of his fallen comrade. Orochimaru's sword then glowed purple as he swinged his sword out at Soken; a wave of reiatsu followed the slash and attempted to hit him. Soken lifted his hand up as a barrier of reiatsu rose and collided with the purple reiatsu, which cancelled each other out.

"You can control reiatsu?" Orochimaru asked in shock since he to knew little of the quincies.

"We Quincies have contact with spiritual pressure just like you shinigami do, how do you think we form our arrows?" Soken asked as he fired five arrows out at Orochimaru.

"Which must mean it drains his energy each time he makes an arrow…this wont be that hard of a fight after all." Orochimaru thought as he started to dodge the arrows

Orochimaru jumped up and clashed with Soken, sparks flew as Orochimaru's reiatsu rose and cracked the bow a bit. He then spun around and sent another purple wave of reiatsu out at Soken. This time Soken was in a position where he couldn't dodge, so instead of dodging he sent the rest of his spikes on his bow out at Orochimaru. Those spikes were connected to a cable from the bow and they pierced Orochimaru and sent him hanging from a tree.

The reiatsu wave was intense and Soken took a lot of damage from it, but the cable remained unharmed. Soken channeled his reiatsu through the cable which hit Orochimaru directly just like a tazer. Orochimaru yelled in pain as the reiatsu shot into his body, it was like Orochimaru's attack but worse; it was in the inside coming out. His stomach, shoulder, legs and arms shot out from the pressure of the reiatsu building in his body. Blood was everywhere but Orochimaru slowly grabbed the cables and yanked them out of his body. Orochimaru fell but then flash stepped away, the whole area was silenced.

"He left without taking his comrade…such dishonor." Soken said as he walked toward Minato who was unconscious at the time.

Little did Soken know there was a paper note right in front of Minato, Orochimaru had placed a barrier around Minato before he got into the fight. Just as Orochimaru planned Soken stepped on the note and a huge burst of reiatsu shot out of the paper and hit Soken directly, Minato was unharmed because of the barrier. Blood shot out as the reiatsu hit him, but some of the reiatsu was pulled back and spiraling around Orochimaru's sword as the shinigami rushed towards Soken and slashed at him diagonally.

Soken had burnt marks all over his chest and part of his face, his clothes were ripped and were covered in blood. His bow was no heavily cracked and if he shot another arrow out of it would break. Soken staggered then looked at his glove, which had been partially damaged.

"Seems like…I have no choice but to give it my all." Soken muttered after puking up some blood.

Orochimaru landed on a tree limb then looked at Soken reach for his glove. "What is he doing, what good will taking off a glove do?"

The red headed girl that was with Soken un-sealed the barrier and picked the injured shinigami up and took him away to heal him. She didn't know why she wanted to do that, seeing that he is a shinigami and quincies hate them for ruining their clan, but she felt like she had to. There was something about this shinigami that made her smile, she took him towards an abandoned hut that was a previous lookout camp for the quincies before they attacked. She then began to heal him.

"This glove…when taken off lets me go all out, a new form…are you ready for it…shinigami!" Soken yelled and took the glove off as his reiatsu skyrocketed and his bow became new again.

Orochimaru looked around him and saw the trees, plants, and even some small animals either die out or get weaker. Orochimaru twitched as he sensed Soken's reiatsu continue to rise as the pressure effect began to come in.

"He's gathering energy from the spirit particles around them…Captain Soifon told me about this…fuck…" Orochimaru said to himself as he clapped his hands together then said.

"Bakudo 30 Shitosu Sansen!" Orochimaru chanted as three beams of light charged at Soken and try and pin him down.

"Fool, your binding spells won't work now!" Soken shouted as a huge spiritual arrow was shot from his bow that was now wider and longer with saw like spikes on the outer edge. The bow incinerated the three pillars of light the whole area was now covered in dirt raising in the air.

Minato groaned as he slowly rolled over and began to get up, he opened his eyes and saw the red haired girl sitting right beside him; he was startled and he scooched back, looking for his zanpakuto.

"Don't worry, I didn't bring you here to kill you shinigami." The girl said sweetly as she handed him some food then said. "I partially healed you of your wounds, here have something to eat."

Minato took the plate of food and began to eat slowly then he asked. "Who are you, and why are you…a Quincy, helping me…a shinigami?"

"I am Kushina Uzumaki, and you are?" she asked

Minato finished most of the food then wiped his mouth and said. "I'm Minato Namikaze, but you still haven't answered _why_ you helped me." He asked

"I helped you because…well I don't know exactly I just felt like I should." Kushina said blushing a bit.

"He just destroyed my kido spell…with one blast, and previously his arrows were considerably weak" Orochimaru said to himself as he jumped down and landed in front of him.

Soken fired another large arrow out at Orochimaru the force was insane, the shinigami jumped high into the air as he saw the arrow explode into thousands of mini arrows shooting towards Orochimaru. The arrows rapidly shot towards Orochimaru as he made a wave of purple reiatsu to destroy most, the arrows ripped at his stealth force tunic and made him slam into the ground after a few more hit him. Soken appeared in front of him and attempted to slash at his chest once he got up.

Orochimaru ducked down, having some of his hair get cut, he then slashed at the quincies stomach making a medium sized gash. Soken slammed the bladed part of his bow into Orochimaru's wrist; the shinigami then jumped up and side kicked him back then spun his sword around and had the purple wave of reiatsu spiral around his sword.

Orochimaru flash stepped towards Soken and slashed at him, the bow protecting most of the wave, an arrow was fire and destroyed the purple wave. Soken spun around and upward slashed Orochimaru, making blood fly everywhere. Orochimaru was then grabbed by the ankle and thrown up into the canopy of the tall tree's surrounding the soul society. Soken immediately appeared in front of Orochimaru and kneed him in the gut then rapidly punched him, after he was done punching him he slammed his face in the tree hard enough to make the bark of that area fly off.

"You didn't think shooting arrows was all that we could do did you?" Soken said grinning

"You're underestimating…our abilities…Quincy…" Orochimaru said as he clapped his hands secretly doing a binding spell.

Orochimaru coughed up some blood but managed to say this "Carriage of Thunder_. _Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" after he chanted that six thin, but wide beams of light struck at Soken hard and pinned him into a tree, making his bow fall all the way to the ground.

Orochimaru slowly got up and looked over at Soken and jumped over to the tree he was pinned to. Orochimaru stabbed at the Quincy multiple times then made a medium sized purple aura wave slash at the mans stomach making it really burnt. Orochimaru then grabbed him by the collar as the binding spell wore off; he dropped him down to the ground hearing the thud of him landing. Orochimaru grabbed his zanpakuto then dropped down a few levels of the tree and laid on a tree limb, panting.

"You should go…the battle is wearing down, and you might get killed if you're seen with me." Kushina said as

"Your right…will I ever see you again?" Minato asked

"Of course…if you want we can talk here at the same place, tonight maybe?" Kushina asked as Minato nodded and grinned as the two went their separate ways.

Minato saw Orochimaru injured and laying on a tree limb he looked up at him and asked with a bit of humor in his voice: "Hey did the little Quincy hurt you?" Minato then started to chuckle a bit.

"Like your one to talk, at least I killed the man, you got your shoulder injured…pussy." Orochimaru said saying the last part quietly he then looked at Minato and saw his shoulder stitched up. He slowly landed on the ground and limped up to him. "Hey your healed, how did that happen?"

Minato paused a bit then said "A shinigami in the 4th squad found me and dragged me off to a safe place, then healed me." He was glad that Orochimaru believed him, they looked around and saw that their area had been cleared and they went back to the soul society after scanning around.

"It seems like all those Quincy are dead." Orochimaru said after getting healed as he and Minato were walking to the 2nd division.

"Ya looks like we really cleaned house or so they say." Minato said grinning

The two went back to the 2nd division, each night Minato snuck out of the soul society and into the forest where he talked to Kushina. The two got along really quick and eventually they began to date, no one knew about the two's relationship and for a year that's how it was supposed to be. They would even train with each other as they became stronger. One night a shinigami from another division was scouting the forest area when he saw Minato and Kushina talking.

Instead of doing what most shinigami would have done and attack the Quincy, this shinigami decided to go back to his captain, which happened to be Soifon and tell what he had witnessed. Later than night Soifon walked up to the forest and saw Kushina and Minato talk and eventually kiss, Soifon drew the line there as she threw a dart between Minato and Kushina.

"Shit…run Kushina!" Minato shouted as Kushina dissapeared.

"Minato! Why have you been communicating with that Quincy, and what the hell are you kissing that bitch for!" Soifon said with a hint of jealousy in her voice

"W-well I can explain…?" Minato said unable to think of an excuse.

"Such a disgrace Minato! You were my best stealth force fighter, I thought you would know better than to have your little love with an enemy!" Soifon shouted then said "I hereby banish you from the soul society! Now leave!"

"May I do something before I go? It has nothing to do with the Quincy I swear." Minato said

"Fine, I want you out of here by dawn. If I see you and that Quincy communicate again I will have you executed." Soifon said already having the Quincies aura/reiatsu and Minato's recognized.

Minato went over to a cliff side far away from the soul society he unsheathed his sword. He looked at it and saw that it was pretty banged up since he hasn't been taking to good of care for it lately.

"I won't be needing this anymore…" Minato said grimly as he stabbed his sword in the ground, he absorbed some of the spiritual power in the sword and formed it into a kunai with two prongs and something like a seal wrapped around the handle.

"Maybe someone will find this sword…I'll leave this as a reminder of my time spent here in the soul society." Minato said as he walked off and made a portal like thing leaving the soul society for good, while making his reiatsu be insensible to people from the soul society so they cannot track him down.

Orochimaru had found out about Minato and Kushina's love interest from day 1, but since he and Minato were such good friends he didn't rat him out. Instead Orochimaru carefully went to a Quincy village where Kushina was and followed her aura. He arrived in her room where she was in tears from Minato's banishment. Before Minato left for good he told Orochimaru where he was going and if he wanted to follow he could; Orochimaru told Kushina he was heading for a place called Konoha. Kushina thanked him as Orochimaru quickly departed.

It had been a few weeks after that when Orochimaru went out to the cliff side to find Minato's sword. Over the weeks Orochimaru changed a lot but not for the best. He took Minato's zanpakuto out of the ground and sheathed it then looked out into the horizon.

**Well that's chapter 16 I hope you all enjoyed it, I still dunno if the bold is working since it works when I type it but when I post the chapters its just regular text, so but as I said before you all should be able to tell which is which. Anyway I hope you all like the story so far and don't be shy to write a review and such. **


	17. Namikaze Chronicles part 5

Hello once again, I'm close to chapter 20 of this fic =o exciting huh? The plot thickens in this chapter, no doubt about it.

It has been thirteen years since Minato had been banished from the soul society, Kushina had joined him a few months after he was banned. They eventually got married as Minato was appointed hokage by the people of Konoha. Thanks to his sensei Jiraiya, he had also trained others in a different way other than shinigami practicing. Minato had realized that other than reiatsu he carried charka in his blood so he had more energy than shinigami and that was one of the reasons his stamina was so high in fights. Minato had also found the former 2nd squad captain Yoroichi in her cat form, he knew her for a month before she left.

Minato told Yoroichi of the story and she had nothing to say on the subject but she looked after him a bit. Minato was living almost a better life than in the soul society, peace was at this village and that's all Minato wanted, a world with no fighting or conflicts and everyone got along. Late in the thirteen year of Minato's stay here Orochimaru came, he had done Konoha well and earned the title of sanin. Minato and Orochimaru stood side by side at the hokage mountain watching the sunset like they do everyday.

"It seems you found a better life, Minato." Orochimaru said he had the jounin uniform on and his zanpakuto across his back.

"Ya it seems like it…I can now run a village the way it should be…" Minato said he then looked over at Orochimaru as the sanin pulled out a sheathed sword.

"I found your zanpakuto Minato, I was going to give it to you earlier but I forgot…you may need it." Orochimaru said

Minato paused as the scabbard shined his reflection, he slowly took it and held it in his hand. "Thanks…didn't think anyone would find it." He looked at the sunset once more then turned away. "I'm gonna go to bed…it's been a long day what with paper work and all." Minato then walked off a bit then flash stepped in mid air above the hokage's mansion and then landed on the roof and slid down to a door. Orochimaru simply walked off looking around a bit thinking back.

Although it might be peaceful in the real world, in the Quincy world hell broke loose with the disappearance of Kushina. She was the daughter of a wealthy clan chief in the Quincy, one of the most powerful quincies in that clan. They had attempted to track down her spiritual energy but to no avail, a clan war has started over the disappearance of her. With the Quincy population already in poor state a civil war wouldn't do them any good. The only one who found out where Kushina was banished from the area awhile ago.

In the desert a cloaked man stood as the wind blew and the night grew. The man took out a necklace that had a locket in it. He flipped it open to reveal a man a woman and two children; one a female and one a male. It appeared to be the man's family, he closed the locket and looked at the horizon.

"Minato Namikaze…you took my sister and now you shall pay." The man said and opened a rift in the area and stepped through it.

Another day had passed as Minato was stuck in his office doing paperwork. Kushina got rid of her Quincy clothes and grew out her hair; she wore a plain green shirt with a tan apron like thing around her neck. She brought Minato some food and tea; Minato thanked her but was a bit busy on his paperwork to do much at the moment. The only reason Kushina wore such clothes is because she was pregnant with their child, she looked out the window, watching the sun shine brightly looking over the leaf village sky.

"So peaceful…but I do think the leaf village ninja's should stay out of other villages, do we not trust them?" Kushina asked looking over at her husband

"Their root anbu, led by a whole different branch in this weird political stuff, in other words I hardly have any control over them. If they get us into trouble they will be frowned upon and I'll have to take it into my own hands." Minato said as he continued doing his paperwork

"Jeez…now I know how a gotei 13 captain feels." Minato said and softly chuckled to himself.

Just then a pressure slammed onto Minato as his eyes widened and he dropped his pen having it roll to the ground. He looked over at the window and saw that Kushina felt it to. A figure was over a cloud of smoke at the city, a portal had just closed, Minato figured the man got from it, but seeing that the explosion happened so fast and that it must've came from the bottom up and he was standing still basically motionless. Orochimaru came into Minato office with a really surprised look.

"Minato! Did you-" Orochimaru shouted out

"Ya I just saw that who do you think is that guy." Minato asked looking over at Orochimaru he then felt the presence grow stronger as the glass then shattered. Kushina crossed her arms and drifted back lightly, Orochimaru grabbed her and shielded her from the glass.

"Why don't you ask me yourself, Minato Namikaze…" The cloaked man said as Minato unsheathed his zanpakuto and slash at him. The man stepped back and floated in front of the hokage's office.

"Arashi…" Kushina muttered out in shock

"You know this guy?" Minato asked looking back at Kushina

"Why wouldn't she…after all she is my sister." Arashi said as his tattered tan cloak blew in the wind. He had spikey red hair and the top of his cloak covered his mouth. He had dark brown eyes and wore long black gloves (his clothes under the cloak are sort of like kabuto's only black and tan.). An orange sword was shown attached to his belt, an orange sword with that blue diamond design katana's have.

"Bull shit! How can you be Kushina's brother if you have a zanpakuto, and a spiritual pressure of a shinigami's!" Orochimaru said stepped aside after the glass was all on the floor.

"Sister…care to explain?" Arashi said and grinned

Kushina sighed looking down, after awhile she looked up and directed her attention to Orochimaru and Minato then said: "Well when Arashi was a child my father tried to train him in the ways of a Quincy, he did decent and his spiritual arrows became strong, but they found out that he had a reiatsu of a shinigami's and his own zanpakuto by the age of 14. My own father banished him from the Quincy village he tried to go to the soul society but they didn't let him thinking he was just a spy pretending to be a soul reaper. Since the Quincy deal was important back then. He then decided to become a nomad and roam the world by himself."

"No way…a shinigami and a Quincy…that's not possible!" Minato said looking over at Arashi

"Though it would seem…I embraced my shinigami side and forced my self to learn how to make spiritual arrows without the bow, it worked but there really weak. But I shouldn't talk about my powers in front of an enemy. You took my sister and from what I've heard you two are married, I go by Quincy law and it is treason for a Quincy to marry and shinigami!" Arashi shouted then made a spiritual arrow out of mid air aiming at Kushina.

Once Arashi fire the arrow it was already deflected by Minato who flash stepped in the way, the arrow blew past Arashi and shot up into the sky. The two looked at each other with a harsh look, the area was quiet and Minato signaled Orochimaru to take Kushina away so she doesn't get hurt. Orochimaru nodded and gently grabbed Kushina's wrist and led her to a safe zone in the hokage mountain. Arashi attempted to flash step towards them but he was stopped by Minato. The two clashed blades as the steel began to glow red from the intensity of their reiatsu as it started to grow.

Minato pushed Arashi back out of the mansion as the nomad drifted back into the sky and rested his sword on his shoulder. Minato growled as he flash stepped in front of him as he attempted to slash at him, but it was immediately deflected with his sword blocking the slash then spin kicking Minato back. Arashi immediately dashed towards Minato and began to slash at him violently having sparks fly from his sword. Minato flash stepped behind Arashi and attempted to stab him in the back, but Arashi dodged pointing his sword downwards.

"It won't be that easy killing me!" Arashi said as they both spun around and clashed blades with each other.

Arashi swiped his fingers across his blade as a red reiatsu wave shot out with the same shape as his blade. It made Minato fly back and crash into the ground, the villagers started to scream and run off from the sight of their leader crashing. Arashi landed on the ground and walked over to the crater, once the smoke was cleared there was no body lying in it. Minato was behind Arashi with a hand placed on the mans back, a blast of his own reiatsu shot out at Arashi making him stumble and cough up some blood. Minato jumped up and kicked him a few times, landed then punched him hard in the temple and kneeing him in the rib. His reiatsu then swarmed in his right hand as he punched Arashi in the stomach as hard as he could making him fly back.

It was quiet for the moment as the dust cloud grew bigger engulfing part of the village. Minato walked in the cloud and started to slowly walk keeping an eye on for any strange reiatsu movements. He then sensed his presence and attempted to clash blades with him but to his surprise he was facing the wrong side. Arashi was crouched to the left of him as he stabbed him in the ribs. Minato widened his eyes and grabbed Arashi's zanpakuto while getting in a deep stance, trying to get the sword out.

"He went into the direction I swung my sword I know he did, but how did he get to the other side so quickly….how?" Minato said to himself as his hand began to bleed.

Minato raised his sword and attempted to stab Arashi in the eye, the man stepped back getting scraped vertically down the chest. Minato wasted know time as he sliced at Arashi's feet only to upper cut him in the air and spin kick him forwards. Minato flash stepped and stabbed his sword straight through him, or so it seemed. Minato then felt a presence behind him as his back was slashed badly and he knelt down. Minato realized that the figure he stabbed was an after image left behind by Arashi's speed. He looked behind him and saw Arashi hiding his loss of breathe either from running so fast that his after image stayed for over a minute or from the attacks that was dished out towards him. Either way Arashi sheathed his sword then grinned and stepped back.

"This isn't the last time you'll see me Minato, I intend to kill you for the dishonor you have put upon my sister. But not today…it doesn't seem fitting to kill you now." Arashi said then dissapeared.

"Minato!" A voice called out as Orochimaru ran over to his fallen comrade.

Orochimaru helped the hokage up as he brushed off the dust on his cloak, which had been ruined by the slash. Orochimaru saw him in shock as he looked at him "He's too powerful…he could've killed me at any time, the only reason I was alive is because it wasn't fitting…dammit…dammit!" Minato growled and panted at the same time.

"This hokage duty made me ignore my training…there's no way I can keep up with him if he comes back and fights me again. Then again…I never did use my shikai…I might have a chance, but I'll have to train lightly to get back into what I use to be thirteen years ago." Minato said basically talking to himself as he and Orochimaru walked off to join Kushina who quickly healed her husband.

Arashi appeared in a dark room with candlesticks vaguely lighting the area. He was in a meditation stance with his sword directly in front of him. He was contacting his zanpakuto spirit; the legendary nine tailed fox. It was the only sword of its kind with a spirit as powerful as the fox.

"Listen…kyuubi I have a plan, in one month I shall return to Konoha and release you from your sword. You must act as a diversion so all Konoha soldiers focus on trying to kill you…I will deal with their petty hokage and kill him for what he has done to my family." Arashi said being face to face with the kyuubi.

"If you release me…your sword will reduce to a regular katana." Kyuubi said

"Then I shall release a fourth of your power, enough for you to solidify and go into your form, I shall still have enough reiatsu in the blade to finish him off, I could always power my own natural power into the blade in case I do not." Arashi replied thinking this out perfectly.

"You have thought this out I see…I shall rest until I am summoned once more…try not to do anything stupid Arashi." The kyuubi said as it fell into that of a slumber.

Well that is chapter 17, it's sort of odd about the Arashi character to me, he is an OC but he has been rumored in the Naruto world. Because someone thought that they saw Arashi Uzumaki on the scroll that Naruto signed the contract on. And this was before anyone new Minato's name. So I decided to twist that rumor around, it'll all make sense in the next chapter, which will be the final chapter in the Namikaze Chronicles. I hope you all have enjoyed this arc so far, I had a fun time writing it and will have a better time writing the last chapter of this arc. I almost forgot that Naruto was the main character of the story lol.


	18. Namikaze Chronicles Finale

**Here is the last chapter of the Namikaze Chronicles! I hope you all enjoy!**

For two months Arashi had not come back to Konoha, Minato was as stressed as ever with training, and running a village. Orochimaru helped him with the paper work and Jiraiya helped him spar. Minato could hardly sleep last night thinking each day could be his last when Arashi came back. Then a few days later, at midnight where it was all clam a huge wave shook the ground as a menacing roar overcame the village.

"What was that!" Minato said springing up from bed and immediately putting his jounin uniform on and his hokage cloak. He looked out the window to see a huge fox with nine tails slowly coming towards to village.

Minato summoned Orochimaru and told him to go to the hospital where Kushina was with their child; Naruto. He told him to protect her as he went off to fend off the beast. All the jounin, chunin, and anbu were alerted and a flood of ninja dashed to the outward gate. Minato saw the fox up close and it had the essence of pure evil, he then felt a stronger presence on top of the fox and there was a figure standing on its head. The figure had a sword, which reflected the moons light, Minato guessed it was Arashi but he didn't want to try and get on the fox so he stood on wall of Konoha waiting for him. The fox was only a few miles away from Konoha.

After a few minutes of waiting Arashi flash stepped beside him, the two turned to look at each other and drifted backwards. Minato un-sheathed his sword then looked at the man, he had changed greatly, the right side of his face had small bulging stripes of this white substance, the substance was the same substance hollows have. His hair was jet black now and he had yellow eyes, he wore a long black cloak with red clouds on it and a red trim.

"Arashi…what happened to you? Your face…?" Minato asked

"It's simple really, when I last saw you I was bluffing about the reason for not killing you then. You had an intense amount of reiatsu and a lot of skill that hardly any shinigami have. I had to get stronger anyway I could…and that's where I found Aizen. He told me he could make me stronger and he did, by killing me I turned into a hollow and was so powerful that when he ripped my mask off I didn't die, but I became what you call an Arrancar." Arashi explained grinning

"Part shinigami…part hollow…all this just to kill me? I'm flattered." Minato said grinning as he got in a deep stance, holding his sword with one hand and keeping it back.

Arashi and Minato ran towards each other and clashed blades; the force of their blades touching made the wall crumble a bit. Arashi put some pressure on it and already Minato was ready to fall to his knees. Minato put another hand on his sword and slowly began to push Arashi back, but Arashi simply put more pressure into it and swatted Minato away crashing into the right side of the crumble wall. Minato jumped up and attempted to slash at Arashi, he was successful but there was no wound, cut, or blood for that matter. Arashi grinned as he thrusted his palm upwards and made Minato fly into the sky.

Arashi flash stepped in front of Minato and punched him in the gut then elbowed him in the face. Arashi sheathed his sword and close lined him down to the ground, the close line failed as Minato clashed his sword with his arm. Minato formed a rasengan then spun around and shove it in Arashi's shoulder. Arashi was sent flying back with his sleeve ripped off and his arm having burnt marks all over it. Minato flash stepped in front of Arashi as the hokage's reiatsu began to rise and he slashed the arrancar across the chest. A little cut was made and some blood trickled down the wound, Minato grinned seeing that he can hurt him now.

Minato attempted to kick Arashi but the arrancar grabbed his ankle and began to crush it. The hokage raised his other leg and kicked the side of Arashi's head making him fly back a bit. Arashi growled as he unsheathed his sword and appeared in front of Minato as the two clashed blades once again, high up in the sky at the moment.

"Seems like he is getting angry…I can use this as my advantage…" Minato said to himself as he twisted his blade a bit to make Arashi go forward just a bit, enough for Minato to punch him with reiatsu spiraling around the hokage's fist. Making Arashi slam into a section of the Konoha wall, crumbling it.

Minato looked down as he saw a red light come from the area Arashi crashed into and then quickly slammed into Minato. Minato's cloak got ripped partway and blood came out of his sternum section. Minato fell to the ground making an indention of his silhouette as he fell; he slowly got up stabbing his sword into the ground to help him up as Arashi walked over to him.

"Did you like that Minato? It's called Bala." Arashi said as his fist glowed red and he punched the air sending a small red energy orb darting towards Minato.

Minato flash stepped away from it, when the blast hit the ground it made a large indention. Minato appeared beside Arashi but his knees were up to his chest so he was technically in the air. His blade glowed with golden aura as he slash at Arashi who simply clashed blades with him, Minato's sword sent Arashi back a bit until Minato finally overpowered him and sent Arashi spiraling into the air in the middle of Konoha. Minato flash stepped in front of Arashi and they began to slash at each other, only a few cuts were received at the moment.

Orochimaru walked down the hallway to the hospital and looked around at the doors looking for Kushina's. He sighed a bit then closed his eyes and walked in Kushina's room having a blank face but with a hint of regret. Kushina was a bit to tired and stressed to tell and she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Orochimaru…wanna see our child? Jiraiya gave me a great name for him." Kushina said holding her child up so Orochimaru could see.

"I see, so what's his name?" Orochimaru asked

"Naruto Uzumaki. It's the main character in Jiraiya's book and he is a good friend of Minato's basically his father figure. Minato wanted to name him that for some time." Kushina said

Orochimaru unsheathed his sword then looked over at Kushina, the Quincy looked over at the shinigami and saw that he wasn't acting the same way he use to when the three hung out together earlier when they were in Konoha. It seemed like he was tainted by some power and couldn't seem to control it.

"You always seem to be in Minato's shadow; Orochimaru." Aizen said sitting beside Orochimaru in the soul society seven months before he went to Konoha.

"_Ya but I don't mind, he is the better shinigami out of the two of us." Orochimaru said and sighed a bit._

"_I can help you get stronger, I can help you surpass Minato and all you have to do is to swear loyalty under me." Aizen said as he pulled out a gem like item called the Hogyoku._

Orochimaru raised his sword and quickly slashed at Kushina's head having it well fall off and blood splatter on the windows. Orochimaru's hand shook as he saw the child lying beside his deceased mother; he shook his head then flash stepped to the outskirts of Konoha and began to run. 

Minato and Arashi clashed blades again with their reiatsu sky rocketing as the pressure effect some pedestrians on the ground. The two drifted back and began to slash at each other; each time they slashed their blades touched and an immense wave of reiatsu shot into the sky. The two drifted back once again Arashi growled and gripped his hilt tight enough for his hand to bleed.

"Why…with all the power I had gained why am I still equal to you! Why!" Arashi shouted then his reiatsu began to sky rocket in an insane amount to make Minato freeze in amazement.

"Shout Okotta Kitsune!" Arashi said as his cloak flew off with the intensity of his reiatsu, the white substance covered his head but left his face barely untouched (think of Spiderman 3 venom when he retracts his mask every time he talks.). The white substance covered his body as spikes came from his back and nine tails sprouted from him, which had red charka like aura swarming each tail.

"I guess this would be a good time to-" Minato said to himself but before he finished he was slashed in the gut and elbowed back into a tree a few miles from where they were.

Arashi appeared in front of Minato in an instant and they clash blades, Arashi then swung one of the tails out at Minato, which burned his left face cheek and made him go flying deeper into the forest, slamming into another tree hard enough for the lower part to loose all its bark. Minato was then punched hard in the gut making the tree go in half, Arashi grabbed Minato and threw him up in the air then placed his open palm in the direction he was flying at. A red orb appeared in front of Arashi's palm as he blasted the red orb, which was known to the hollows as a cero.

Minato was in mid air and just stopped spiraling out of control as he sheathed his sword and looked at the cero coming straight towards him. He formed two rasengan's in each hand a bit bigger than the normal sized ones, he panted as he was beaten up pretty badly blood came down from his forehead which was covered by the leaf village forehead protector which was also a bit blood stained.

"There's no way I can dodge this…I'm gonna have to try my best to reduce as much damage as I can." Minato said to himself.

As the cero came close Minato raised his hands, once the cero got closer Minato shoved his hands into the cero, making the red energy spiral around trying to hit Minato. The hokage's cloak ripped off and the sleeves were still attached to his shoulders, the jounin jacket unzipped itself and blew in the wind. The rasengan's started to over power it oddly as Minato fed more charka into it and pushing his reiatsu to its limit. Minato's headband flew off of his head and he slowly moved closer putting more power into his rasengan's.

Arashi felt Minato's resistance against the cero and he growled and put more power into it. He felt a bit light headed as he made the cero pretty strong thinking it would finish him off. The ground below Arashi's feet began to crumble as he moved forward intensifying the cero. Arashi saw the outbursts of the cero and rasengan crashing into the ground making violent winds and heavy indentions into the ground. Arashi yelled and put more power into it as he felt Minato's resistance to the cero become weaker.

Minato saw his rasengan's weaken and his hands began to feel the burn of the cero. "I don't have a choice…I got to move out of the way, he just intensified it and if I get hit by that I'll die." Minato said to himself then he used the rest of the rasengan's power to thrust him to the left as he then became out of reach to the cero and watched as the blast shot into the sky.

Minato unsheathed his sword and quickly spun around then pointed his sword out at Arashi. "Shine through the darkness; Hirashin!" his aura began to burst out of his body as he landed on the ground; his sword turned a bright yellow and become a double sided sword with electricity swarming around it. Cloud's covered the sky and thunder began to be heard in violent booms.

"You've reached shikai I see…" Arashi said growling silently as he looked at Minato.

"We're both at our limits, don't waste my time with talking, come!" Minato said as he got into a horse stance as his double bladed zanpakuto was held behind him. (Think of darth maul's lightsaber)

The two charged at each other and clashed blades; Minato spun his sword around and slashed Arashi across the face. He then dashed forward and head butted Arashi so that he would stagger a bit. Minato then spun his sword around with electricity surging through his blade as he rapidly cut Arashi in the chest like a saw. Arashi eventually grabbed one of the blades as it skinned his chest, which was now covered in blood, he stabbed Minato in the foot then as a red aura swarmed around his fist he punched Minato making him fly back. Minato used his other leg to kick the guard of Arashi's sword so it didn't stick to his foot anymore. Arashi rapidly punched the air as the red cero like attacks hit him and made him bounce in random directions like a pinball.

Minato planted his feet firmly on the ground and sent a two golden waves of reiatsu out at Arashi making the rest of those red cero like attacks nullify from the intensity of the reiatsu wave. Arashi managed to block one but another one striked him straight through his shoulder making his right arm almost fall off. Arashi stepped back then swinged his tails to make waves of intense wind slam into Minato. Minato was so weak at the time he couldn't dodge so he just got it which made his jounin jacket fly out and half of his shirt getting ripped.

Arashi appeared behind Minato and attempted to stab him with his sword repeatedly, but Minato spun around and upwardly slashed Arashi then spun his sword around and slashed down at his right arm. Blood spewed everywhere as Arashi's shikai wore off and he stepped back wide-eyed. Blood trickled down from Arashi's mouth as he stepped back and fell down he then started to slightly laugh.

"You may have defeated me…but that doesn't mean you can stop the nine tailed fox from crushing your village…" Arashi said and coughed as he closed his eyes and laid limp.

Minato panted and sheathed his sword as his shikai wore off as well. "I have to seal that fox…back in the sword…I don't have enough energy…so I'll have to resort to life force which means…I'll die…without even getting a chance to see my son…Naruto…Uzumaki…I have to see him…just once." Minato said to himself as he ordered a jounin to bring him his son as the hokage looked up at the fox and the many villagers dieing from the foxes anger.

The jounin brought the baby Naruto over to Minato as the father and child looked at each other. Minato also learned that his wife had been killed mysteriously and that Orochimaru had gone missing. He formed his sadness into anger at Arashi and pounded his fist on the ground, he had wished the boy would have a mother and father to come home to win he is older. He also hoped that Naruto would never learn about his past and never return to the soul society so this madness could be avoided. Minato stood up and picked up Arashi's sword, Naruto began to cry and Minato told him to get him out of here as the jounin began to run back to the gates.

Minato pointed Arashi's sword at the fox and it started to glow red as the fox was immediately sucked into the sword, using up energy to force such a mass into a blade like that. Red gas filled the air after the fox left and most if not all of the charka gas went inside Naruto which meant part of the zanpakuto spirit laid within Naruto's conscious. Minato knelt down and laid on the ground and closed his eyes as he gazed at Konoha one final time.

A few hours after the chaos has settled Aizen appeared behind Arashi and helped him up. His arm was reconnected to his body and it took awhile for it to move right again. Arashi saw where Minato's body laid and saw that he had successfully sealed most of the kyuubi back in its home.

"That Minato was something else…to bad he died, it seemed like the charka that was left behind got sealed into his son from what I saw." Aizen said

"Wait you were watching?" Arashi asked turning around

"Why of course, just in case Minato ended up killing you I had to stop him somehow, our other arrancar seemed to do his job well by beheading his wife, but it seemed like he ran away. It would be a bother to catch him now, but none the less I have a new assignment for you Arashi."

"What is it then?"

"I want you to remain in the human world and form an organization, I have the list of people here, I have talked to them and they have joined our cause and they each tapped into some of the power of an arrancar, and some are strong enough that they don't even need the Hogyoku." Aizen said

"What should it be called?" Arashi asked

"Akatsuki…and the cloak you were wearing…that could be the uniform of this organization." Aizen suggested

"Sounds great…once I recuperate I'll get right to it." Arashi said and bowed as Aizen stepped through a portal and went back to the soul society.

So it was decided, after a few months of recuperating Arashi had designed the uniform for the akatsuki. He wore a orange mask that had somewhat of a spiral around it and one eyehole, he wore the mask because he didn't want anyone to see what the arrancar transformation did to his face. (The white substance across the right side of his face and what not.) He had first asked a man named Nagato and told him to fake the leader so everyone would relieve suspicion of him being one. A girl name Konan had also joined and in five months Arashi had finally established Akatsuki that would wait until Aizen had shown the soul society of what he really was then serve under him.

**Well that's chapter 18 hope you all enjoyed the Namikaze Chronicles, I know that in the manga Tobi is most likely Madara but with this being fanfiction I just sorta changed that and all…good news for Tuesday though its suppose to snow! Dattebayo! **


	19. Ikaru Kitsune

**Happy groundhogs day everybody! I dunno if the groundhog saw its shadow or not but I hope we get six more weeks of winter so I have a better chance for snow!! Anywhom just as a little side note, as we all know Saturday is valentine's day so why not have that chapter be a valentine's day special =o, I have some ideas but if you think any pairings but let me just say this, the pairing that I might choose not be permanent since I have a few plot ideas. Anywhom off that whole love subject let's get back to the chapter!**

"So the sword that I now wield…is the sword of a crazed outcast?" Naruto said looking at the hilt of his sword

"Don't think of it like that Naruto, you have done good things with that sword ever since you got it…you've renamed it and everyone knows that." Yoroichi said as the two took a long silence looking at the horizon.

"Well it's late so I better get some sleep, I have training tomorrow, bye Yoroichi." Naruto said as he stood up and walked off as Yoroichi looked back and watched him walk away.

**The Next Day**

Naruto immediately ran over to Kyōraku and saw him talking with Nanao about random daily stuff. The two looked at him and smiled since they have all become like family to each other, Naruto got sidetracked by their conversation and an hour passed before he remembered why he came to Kyōraku.

"Kyōraku-sensei, I'm ready for my bankai training." Naruto said and then silence overtook the room

"Ok." Kyōraku said and remained where he was which sort of ticked Naruto off.

"Erm, Kyōraku-sensei."

"Yes?"

"My training?"

"You don't expect me to teach you how to get to your bankai? No no that is something you have to do by yourself."

"What? How am I suppose to do that?"

"I thought you would have figured that out already" Nanao said under her breathe looking away which aggravated Naruto a bit.

"I'll give you somewhat of a stepping stone, your first step to achieving bankai." Kyōraku said then opened a rift like door he then looked at it then looked back at Naruto and said. "In here there is a special training room for you and your zanpakuto spirit to train, the only one who can train you is basically your sword…sorta…" Kyōraku said putting his hand behind his head and looking up thinking.

"Ok ok I got it; I'll just go and step through this now…uhhh see you in one month?" Naruto said not really thinking of a goodbye and just walking through.

"You think he can do it?" Nanao asked Kyōraku looking over at him

"He's Naruto Uzumaki…I know he can" Kyōraku said and grinned as the two walked off

Naruto arrived in an area with a semi-arid like appearance with small mountains everywhere, there seemed to be no end to the land even though there was. He looked forward and saw his sword standing a few feet from him as it glowed crimson red and a figure started to come from the sword and go beside the sword.

"Is this my zanpakuto's spirit?" Naruto said thinking his spirit would be totally badass

The figure then turned into that of a human, it was a girl with long orange hair and cat like slits for her pupils and red eyes. The girl was around her mid twenties and wore a long black kimono with a blood red trim. The sleeves seemed too long for her hand and you could hardly see her feet. Naruto blinked and got red but then twitched.

"So…who are you?" Naruto asked

"I'm the kyuubi, your zanpakuto." The girl said

"My zanpakuto…is a girl…" Naruto said and paused then shouted and stomped his feet on the ground wanting some giant robot with gamma rays or something like that. The kyuubi began to get pissed and hit him on the head hard as he rubbed his head and she began to talk.

"Listen unfortunately I have to help you reach bankai, I don't feel in a grumpy mood today so I will help you." The kyuubi said, Naruto also found out that she had a fox tail.

"Wait when you first talked to me you sounded like a guy…now you sound like a girl?" Naruto said tilting his head then looked away and said. "I might have to check just to be sure." He then got hit harder on the head making him fall down rubbing his head even more. "Damn woman can't you take a joke!" he then got hit once more.

"I simply do the same thing Yoroichi does, have my voice change into that of a males." Kyuubi simply explained

"Well I guess we should get training, I only have one month and what not." Naruto said and got up as Kyuubi nodded

"Well let's get started." Kyuubi stated as Naruto followed kyuubi to go and train.

**XXX**

"Your training is almost complete Sasuke…go meet with Aizen and try and join the main clan. If you do I promise you'll get closer to killing Naruto." Orochimaru said and grinned as Sasuke walked over to him.

Sasuke looked over at Orochimaru and seemed very interested; the arrancar transformation had left a permanent mark on Sasuke. He had pale skin and his open shirt from shippuuden (Basically he wore what you first see him in shippuuden). His arrancar mask was like a Konoha forehead protector and having a scratch on the leaf symbol. The mask had described his thoughts before he "died" and he was thinking about Konoha in his final hours, his mask also branched downward to a lens around his eye and covered his cheek bone then connected with the other part of the mask which covered the side of his face but curved near his jaw. Sasuke also had the whole all arrancar's hand on the side of his shoulder but you couldn't see it of course.

"I see…I will most likely have to prove myself so I should get that over with." Sasuke said in a blank tone

"It seems that way, they are at a place called Hueco Mundo, and I remember telling you how to teleport there so it should be no problem." Orochimaru said

"Then it's settled, I'll go and travel to Hueco Mundo and place myself along one of their ranks, then I will get Naruto to fight me whether he wants to or not." Sasuke said and smiled with a grin of revenge. He then abruptly disappeared apparently headed for Hueco Mundo, seemingly not to waste any time.

Sasuke had arrived at the desert that the arrancar's called home; he began to travel and noticed some red pillars sticking out of the ground as he got closer to the place. He felt the arrancar's reiatsu and increased his a bit so they would notice his, sooner or later once he passed a certain spot a large arrancar stood in front of the Uchiha with a frightening reiatsu that would make other soul reapers fall to the ground twitching. It hardly made Sasuke flinch as he appeared with a menacing look on his face but then realized that Sasuke had the appearance of an arrancar his rough expression sort of lightened.

"You're an arrancar eh?" the man asked

"Yes, I have come to see Aizen…I wish to join his army, I think I even have what it takes to be elite, and I have been training hard." Sasuke said blankly as the man began to laugh

"You think you can become an espada! Give me a break kid, but there is an open spot but another one is going to get it, maybe you can fight for it will be fun for the lot! By the way the name is Yammy." The arrancar said and laughed some more.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha…" the Uchiha stated as the two went over to the main hall where the rest of the arrancar lay.

As Sasuke and Yammy walked down the aisle all eyes looked upon Sasuke, it was like they were judging him on how he would react to the many people staring at him. All the Uchiha did was look occasionally then scoffed and continued walking. The two then stopped and looked up as Aizen was there sitting on his "throne" which overlooked each and every arrancar.

"Yammy, what have you brought to us? An arrancar it seems." Aizen said looking at the silent Uchiha which looked up at him with absolutely no expression.

"Ya, he says he wants to join your army and even says he has what it takes to become an espada." Yammy said which still made him chuckle.

"Well he could be the 6th but there is another going after that title…you two will have to fight for the death to gain the title. Prove to me that you have what it takes to become an espada." Aizen said

"Fine…who is my opponent?" Sasuke asked

"Over here dipshit!" An obnoxious voice was heard as Sasuke blinked and turned around seeing an arrancar with light blue hair and an evil grin across his face.

"Great…if one loudmouth in my life wasn't enough." Sasuke thought referring to Naruto back in the day.

"Well let's get started unless you wanna call it quits now punk?" the man said and jumped down in front of Sasuke.

"Grimmjow, contain yourself." One of the espada said before backing away to a safe distance to watch the fight as another espada put a barrier around each arrancar in the area except Sasuke and Grimmjow so they could not get hurt in the fight.

The two unsheathed their swords, Sasuke's had a black hilt and dark purple diamond designs on it, and his blade was shiny steel with an Uchiha symbol for the guard. Grimmjow unsheathed his sword and continued to smile with anticipation (you guys should already know what his sword looks like.).

"Ready to die brat?" Grimmjow said jumping up and down like some people do when they are about to spar. Sasuke had no response and just stared at him, his eyes glowing red as he had unleashed his sharingan.

**Well that's chapter 19, we get into Sasuke's point of view some =o, he'll be a more important character in the plot and for future events. I really hope it ice's or at least snows in South Carolina but I highly doubt it will unless the water freezes overnight but ah well it's not like the weatherman haven't crushed my hopes before. Anywhom I hope you all are enjoying the chapter so far and don't forget to write some reviews, thank you for the people who have been giving me the good support, it's a good confidence boost here and there knowing that people like your ideas. Oh ya and for those of you that may be wondering and I could be wrong on this but I'm sticking with it, Ikaru Kitsune (Naruto's zanpakuto name) means angry fox. Just thought I would answer that to you guys if you didn't already know.**


	20. 6th Espada Decided!

**Hello all we have hit the twentieth chapter! Yay, thanks for all the support so far and I'm glad you all like it, now here's the chapter.**

Grimmjow charged up at the Uchiha un-sheathing his sword and jumping up attempting to slash at him across the chest. Sasuke looked at him blankly with his red sharingan and drifted back then un sheathed his sword, no emotion came across his face as he looked at the blue haired arrancar.

"I can see your every move…you can't hit me." Sasuke said with a monotone voice

"We'll see about that you little shit!" Grimmjow said and used Sonido to appear in front of Sasuke (Sonido is the arrancar flash step, I'm just gonna say flash step since Sonido'ed sounds retarded…)

Grimmjow began to violently slash at Sasuke who parried all of his attacks with ease, all though the arrancar's attacks were loose and wild they were deadly accurate. Sasuke then decided to go on the defense and quickly began to slash at him making Grimmjow fall back a few steps. For hours they simply parried each of their attacks and flash stepped in each angle fighting in the air or on the ground. They were incredibly even at this state and Grimmjow began to get frustrated.

"heh what a fight, the two are evenly match it's starting to bore me…" Yammy said and groaned looking over to Ulquiorra who was the 4th espada.

"Indeed, if this fight drags on for so long we might have to put an end to it…" he said but not thinking the normal stop the match but more like killing the Uchiha. The espada then walked off and headed towards Aizen's direction.

Sasuke and Grimmjow clashed blades as their reiatsu raged on and almost fused with each other, Grimmjow growled as he opened his palm. Sasuke looked to see a blinding cero appear in Grimmjow's hands. The cero then had been fired and made the whole room shake and the ground shatter where the cero had traveled. Once the smoke cleared it was to all the espada's surprise that Sasuke was still standing, his arms were burnt and his open shirt ripped off, but Sasuke stood strong and hardly felt the blast. Sasuke then appeared by Grimmjow in an instant and slash his stomach, Grimmjow barely avoided the slash and the two began to parry each other's attacks.

After a few more hours of parrying each other's attacks again it seemed like they would get nowhere. Sasuke stepped back and his hand turned black and it condensed into a cero he grinned as he shot it, once it was fire it was insanely huge and shattered the whole building almost breaking a barrier. Each and every espada had a surprised look on their face as the cero was blasted, Grimmjow had another close call but saw that his right leg was completely massacred, luckily he could still walk. Sasuke knew Grimmjow wouldn't get hit directly and he also knew exactly where he would be, Sasuke appeared in front of Grimmjow and elbowed him in the nose, then slashed upwards at him.

"An interesting cero ya got there kid, but it will get you nowhere." Grimmjow said and pursued his attack as each of them began to slash, Sasuke began to irritate him by simply stepping sideways and stepping backwards from each of his attack.

"The boy has great potential it would be a shame if he didn't join the espada, he deserves it." The only girl espada; Halibel stated looking over at the 1st espada; Stark.

"Quite." Stark said simply and continued watching

Ulquiorra walked back over to Yammy but before he reached it he looked over at Halibel and what she said then he thought. "That boy is only coming in here for revenge, not for the sake of the arrancar." He then continued to walk looking at Sasuke with a blank expression but secretly angry. Once he walked to Yammy he looked up to him and said. "Aizen agreed that the fight had gone on for too long, he wants you to go in the middle of the battle and stop him; preferably the Uchiha. " Ulquiorra said as he saw Yammy flash step and appear in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at Yammy, the 10th espada's fist turned read as he was about to fire a Bala which is like a cero but smaller and faster. Sasuke's hand formed with reiatsu and then swarmed with black chakra he waited as Yammy began to extend his arm, he then placed his hand on Yammy's fist as the bala was nullified by the electrcity and the electricity secretly took over Yammy's fist. Sasuke hardly struggled on holding Yammy back as he looked behind him and saw Grimmjow dash up toward him to try and secretly attack him by stabbing him through the back. Sasuke raised his sword and rested it back with the blade protecting his back and blocking Grimmjow's stab.

The Uchiha was then in a difficult situation but found an easy solution, he grinned as he waited for both of them to put all their force into the stab and punch. He felt their reiatsu's rise as his steadily climbed up since he couldn't do this without a boost of spiritual power. Sasuke dropped his hand as he saw Yammy's hand which now had electrcity around it, come toward him since he had put such pressure on it the momentum swung him forward. Sasuke ducked down and lowered himself so that when he removed his sword Grimmjow would thrust forward from momentum.

Grimmjow's blade pierced Yammy all the way through the stomach as Yammy's punch hit Grimmjow square in the face. Sasuke quickly spun around, his sword swarmed with electricity/reiatsu as it gave Grimmjow a huge gash, the electricity flooded into the arrancar's body and he became paralyzed so he couldn't dodge at all. Yammy's punch sent Grimmjow flying and made him break the barrier and crash into the wall and fall. Sasuke looked over at Yammy and put his foot on the bottom of the hilt and pushed in as far as he could. Yammy cough up blood as Sasuke quickly shoved his sword through Yammy's throat as he watched the espada collapse.

Aizen clapped as Sasuke sheathed his sword and looked at the espada, all had impressed faces except for Ulquiorra.

"You are now instantiated as the sixth espada, congratulations. I have already given you a target, you'll probably enjoy this one." Aizen said as he threw a paper airplane out at Sasuke, the Uchiha opened up the paper and saw Naruto's face on it, he grinned and folded it up then thanked Aizen and him and the rest of the arrancar's were dismissed.

**XXX**

It had been two days before the month is over Naruto had finally finished his training to reach bankai. He was so proud and very confident of his new power and thanked Kyuubi for training him. The two had been very close in a short amount of time, they would have to be since they would be fighting together for now on. Naruto had went back to the 8th division and met up with Kyōraku and grinned.

"Guessing by the grin your training was a success?" Kyōraku asked

"Ya…you know when I first heard about this proposal I was nervous…thinking I wouldn't be able to become a captain, but now that I have my bankai and will surely become captain of the 5th squad…I think I can do it…I really do." Naruto said with a smile spreading across his face.

Kyōraku grinned "See I told you now didn't me?" Kyōraku said as the two talked for a bit but then departed.

Two days passed and the end of the month had come, the meeting was held with the same captains and lieutenants going to the meeting. Naruto sat next to Nanao who sat next to Kyōraku and waited for the subject Naruto was most excited on to come. Yamamoto looked over at Naruto then the topic had come.

"It has been one month Naruto, have you gotten your bankai yet?" the old man asked

"Yes I did." Naruto simply stated which made Byakuya in rage as he stood up quickly and looked at Naruto gravely.

"I would like to challenge that, I want to see Naruto's bankai with my own eyes…two hours after the meeting I challenge you Naruto…Uzumaki." Byakuya said

Naruto's face turned pale and he stood up and grinned then said. "I accept your challenge Byakuya…Kuchiki." The two looked at each other, Naruto grinned as Byakuya's was as serious as ever.

"Then it is decided, Naruto if you get to your bankai and defeat Byakuya your captain, if you don't your dreams of becoming one are crushed." Yamamto said. The meeting was now over after a few minutes of silence and each captain and lieutenant and Naruto was dismissed.

Byakuya passed by Naruto and nudged him in the shoulder roughly as the two glanced at each other again and went their separate ways.

**Well that's chapter 20, I know some of you might've been curious on Naruto's bankai well you'll be seeing it in the next chapter =o!**


	21. Bankai revealed! Naruto's new power!

**Well here is chapter 21, I'm a bit tired and hungry since some pretzels and yogurt didn't fill me up quite. But I will try and make this fight as good as I possibly can!**

The hour before the fight was the most painful thing for Naruto, it seemed like the boy said it subconsciously. Now with every shinigami talking about the Naruto Byakuya fight it got Naruto really uneasy. He spent the hour in his room and Yoroichi leaped up from the window and tapped a paw on the glass. Naruto opened it then looked to see Sakura standing a bit behind Yoroichi.

"May we come in?" Yoroichi asked as Naruto nodded and Yoroichi leaped onto the ground beside Naruto's bed and Sakura worked her way into the window.

"I heard about the upcoming fight with you and Byakuya." Sakura said to try and start a conversation

Naruto looked off into the distance and grunted.

"Seems like the nerves have gotten to you." Yoroichi said leaping onto his shoulder.

"Ya…I don't think I'm ready to fight a captain, especially Byakuya for that matter…but with making such a scene at the meeting, pulling back will be the cowards way I can't back out now…" Naruto said

"You'll do fine, we'll be rooting for you, and I'm sure Kyōraku and Nanao will be as well." Sakura said and smiled making Naruto slightly grin. She then lightly hugged the blonde haired shinigami which made Yoroichi have to leap back to the floor, she also kissed him on the cheek involuntary which made both of them blush and slide away from each other. Yoroichi laughed which made Naruto and Sakura blush more but get mad at the same time. They continued to talk until it was five minutes before the hour was up. Naruto said goodbye then began to walk, heading towards the intense sparring area in the 6th division that was on the outskirts of the soul society where it was very rocky and it was below the cliff that Ginrei and Minato fought. It was a wide stretch of land between the two cliffs, soon captains and lieutenants and some shinigami including Sakura all looked over at a safe viewing distance for the fight.

Naruto saw that Byakuya was already there and his sword out of his sheathe. Naruto slowly unsheathed his sword and looked straight at Byakuya.

"See this Naruto; we are directly below the very cliff Ginrei; my grandfather and Minato; your wretched father fought on." Byakuya said looking up at the cliff.

"Seeing as history repeats itself this should be a short match." Naruto said and pointed his sword at Byakuya seeing that he was angered at the comment.

The two dashed towards each other and clashed blades, dragging their zanpakuto until they couldn't touch each other anymore. The two spun around and began to lash out at each other; Naruto was on the offense trying to see a way through Byakuya's defense which he was mainly on. He then saw Byakuya attempt to blitz him to make him go off guard; Naruto ducked behind a stalagmite s part of it got chopped off. Naruto back flipped from the position he was in and began to slash at him while he was upside down. Naruto landed on the other side and slashed again seeing all his attacks were blocked. Byakuya's captains haori got a minor scratch on it which didn't do much concerning Byakuya's health.

The two stood still and then Byakuya slowly began to walk around Naruto, slashing his sword at the ground having the dirt fly up into the air. Naruto looked carefully each time the Kuchiki slashed at the ground it tensed him up.

"Your father was a good swordsman, I watched him fight…maybe those gene's were passed onto you, lets step it up a notch…shall we?" Byakuya said as he reiatsu increased which made Naruto almost fall to his knee's from the pressure.

"And he hasn't reached his shikai yet…and his reiatsu is already this high!" Naruto said to himself in utter shock.

Byakuya flash stepped towards Naruto and attempted to slash at him, Naruto blocked but he saw that the middle of his tunic got ripped and blood began to pour out. Naruto was shocked since he knew for a fact that he dodged it, the sword didn't even come near him when it slashed down. Byakuya slashed diagonally and once again although he dodged it completely his tunic got ripped diagonally and blood poured out.

"This doesn't make sense! Unless…if his reiatsu boosted his speed…maybe I need to do the same." Naruto said to himself as he raised his reiatsu and dashed towards Byakuya as they clashed blades. He looked down to see the area where his sternum was getting slashed and Byakuya appeared behind him. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt some darkness creeping up to him.

"What's this…wait I remember this! He's coming out again…!!" Naruto said as the white substance formed around Naruto's right shoulder and half of his face as his eyes turned yellow and the whites of his eyes turned black.

Naruto turned around after his hollow form took place, he then spun around lazingly and slashed diagonally which made blood cover the bottom half of Byakuya's haori, from the back of course. Naruto cackled insanely as he drifted up towards Byakuya and punched him directly in the chin as the Kuchiki slammed into the wall. Naruto had appeared there and attempted to stab him in the stomach, but Byakuya rolled out of the way and flash stepped back.

"You've pushed me this far eh? Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said as his blade scattered into petals as pink petals swarmed around Naruto.

"Wow…pink petals and your long black hair…no wonder people think you're gay." Naruto said in his distorted voice as he began to dodge each flower petal pillar with no effort whatsoever. Naruto appeared in front of Byakuya and attempted to stab at him but the pillar automatically blocked the attack he then scoffed and said "Figures these fruity petals would do something like that." Naruto then paused and flash stepped away from the three oncoming pillars that were supposed to hit Naruto in the back.

Naruto grinned as he was high in the sky he watched as millions of skinny pink petal pillars came charging at his way, he simply sheathed his sword and cackled once more. Naruto cancelled his hovering as he started to quickly fly towards Byakuya with his right palm open which was hollowfied. Naruto simply spun around dodging each pillar in a very stylish way; a dark crimson orb appeared in Naruto's hand as it then glowed with a blue tint. It was in fact a cero that had suppressed the energy of a cero.

Byakuya blinked as he strengthen his petal pillar defense to his greatest which used up a lot of reiatsu, the cero/rasengan hit and a huge blast was erupted. It shook the cliffs and shattered one of the barriers the shinigami put around the rest of the shinigami spectators, it was a 3 barrier defense that now only had 2 barriers. Naruto's hollow mask cracked and broke as did his hand after the cero/rasengan had ended. He flash stepped back and un-sheathed his sword once more. Byakuya was resting on his knee seeing that the attack made his shikai go away. He was amazed at the power but knew that it was not Naruto's true power. Byakuya stood up and looked directly at Naruto as the two looked at each other for a long moment.

"The reason I had challenged you was because I wanted to test your bankai…and obvious reasons that only you and a selected few would understand. Now I had been waiting patiently and if you don't show it I'll actually have to try…now show me your bankai Naruto." Byakuya said brushing off the dust from his captain's haori.

"Your gonna regret those words Byakuya…" Naruto said as he stretched his arms opposite from each other, holding his hands out, curling his thumb around the hilt with the hand that had his sword in. He lowered his head and prayed for this to work as he reiatsu sky rocketed and a bright red' ish light swarmed the area.

After a few minutes the area exploded as Naruto's reiatsu was so intense that it broke the second barrier on the three barrier protection. Naruto had two chakrams in his hand which had heavy chains wrapped around his arms and up his sleeve all the way up to his shoulder. (The chakrams look like Axels' chakrams) the chakrams were black with a red trim around it and a hint of silver somewhere in there. Naruto had orange shoulder pads that stretched to his sternum which had a flaming like design on them which had some spikes on the shoulder pads which resembled fire.

His reiatsu was now exactly like the demon foxes chakra, it actually was the demon foxes chakra but with reiatsu fused with it. The reiatsu/chakra outlined Naruto's body (Just like in the Naruto Sasuke fight in the real series and all) and showed two chakra/reiatsu tails waving around. Naruto's black cloth headband flew from his forehead as he slowly lifted up his head. The right side of his face from the top section of his eye to the bottom of his cheek, had its skin ripped and was showing fierce red eyes and muscle…sort of (Think of when Naruto turned for tails and how his skin turned into that red stuff that looked cool…I can't describe it but picture it like that and what not.) Byakuya twitched and stepped back his eyes widened at Naruto's new appearance.

"It seems that my reiatsu was so powerful it had to be compressed into two weapons which are chakrams apparently. Get ready to regret you ever made me unleash my bankai Byakuya…" Naruto said in a deep half demonic voice.

**Well that's chapter 21, hope you all liked it, now that I've gotten some food in my stomach I was thinking more clearly around the end so I'm glad I didn't screw up the appearance for the bankai…and all _. **


	22. Battle of the Bankais!

**Here is chapter 22, I'm sick today so no school for me, I might upload another chapter if there is nothing else for me to do.**

Naruto looked at Byakuya as the edges of his chakrams began to spin making the sound of a saw blade. Naruto thrusted his hand to the right letting of his left chakram, with the help of the chain the chakram simply gained speed and darted towards Byakuya at an angle. Byakuya raised a petal pillar to block the attack but the chakram began to dug through the petals which got the Kuchiki worried. He then saw the other chakram thrusted into his direction and he jumped up avoiding the two, in an instant Naruto appeared in front of Byakuya and slashed him in an X shape like way. Byakuya fell back and move his hand towards Naruto making a petal pillar slam into Naruto, with the help of his hands the petal pillars moved twice as fast than with his mind.

Naruto crashed into the cliff and the flash stepped to the ground and began to charge at Byakuya. The petal pillars formed into one huge pillar and then slammed against Naruto. Naruto thrusted his spinning chakrams out at the pillars stopping their movement, the chakrams glowed red and began to spin wildly as the petals darted out to the left and right. Naruto began to walk forward gaining the upper hand; Byakuya used the petals that flew outwards to dart towards Naruto, in the Kuchiki's surprise the petals burned up due to the reiatsu/chakra outlining his body.

Byakuya growled as his petals turned back to his sword the momentum made Naruto walk forward a bit but he quickly dashed back. They looked at each other, Byakuya saw that his skin continued to slowly rip off; he was surprised the shinigami could keep his sanity from the way he was looking. Byakuya lifted his sword so the blade pointed to the ground and he dropped it, the sword went through the ground as a black prism engulfed the two.

"Bankai…" Byakuya said as millions of Byakuya's zanpakuto were surrounding the inside of the black prism, but making a wide area for Naruto and Byakuya to duel, the zanpakuto had a pink aura to them. Byakuya grabbed a sword and pointed it at Naruto.

"This is it? This is all you can do; I thought someone like you would have a better bankai then just summoning more swords!" Naruto said and laughed in his half demonic half human voice

The two clashed blades and Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Byakuya's power explode into that blade making Naruto almost fall to his knees. Naruto drifted back and thrusted his arms in different directions making the chakrams dash towards Byakuya. The Kuchiki grabbed another sword and threw it at one of the holes the chakrams had, one of the chakrams got stabbed into the ground. Byakuya saw that he was too late to stab the other one in the ground so he lifted his sword by his side as a rib defense. Sparks flew when the chakram clashed against the sword, the clash made Byakuya fly into the air until he got enough strength to put the chakram off course. When the chakram was thrusted back to him again he drifted back until it got low to the ground, he then accurately stabbed the chakram to the ground.

Naruto attempted to pull the chakrams out but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Byakuya closed his eyes as all the swords except the ones stabbing the chakrams into the ground turned to petals that swarmed above Naruto in a spherical way looking like a big pink cloud. Byakuya thrusted his hand down as the petals rained down at Naruto at every possible angle making sure there was no escape. The sharp petals pierced through Naruto which pierced his armor even, he growled and got his chakrams back to him as he started to run trying to get out of the cloud. There seemed to be no end to it as Naruto collapsed as the petals stopped. Naruto's tunic was ripped and part of his hakama. Naruto slowly got up as cuts and blood were all over him; he growled his reiatsu increasing as he looked over at Byakuya who had his sword back after the petals were finished.

Naruto thrusted his chakrams into random directions aiming at Byakuya, after a few minutes of making a pattern and making Byakuya have a false sense of security, Naruto tricked him and did a sneak attack to his ribs seeing as he would easily dodged that he thrusted his chakram to slice upwards at Byakuya using his reiatsu as a speed boost. He blocked the rib attack but failed to deflect the attack to his chest, blood spewed everywhere as the things that held his hair in a certain way broke which made his hair look more like a girls. Naruto dash diagonally towards Byakuya at blinding speeds, so fast that if you tried to concentrate where Naruto was your eyes would strain immensely. When Byakuya was about to touch the ground Naruto appeared in front of him and stab his spinning chakram into Byakuya's back, then thrusted that chakram into the cliff making Byakuya slam into it so hard making the cliff rumble.

Naruto pulled his chakram back and began to pant heavily; he had been surprised that his bankai had held up this long. But it had wore him out keeping it for this long as well, his knees weaken and his chakrams dropped to the ground since Naruto could no longer carry them due to the strain in his body. Six pillars of light immediately struck Naruto in the mid section, Naruto's eyes widened as he coughed up blood from the force of the attack, Naruto then felt a presence go through him as his chest and stomach were sliced in five different directions. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his blood go to the ground he then looked behind him to see Byakuya, his captains haori was gone and his shinigami tunic was half ripped, he was just as badly bruised and bloody than Naruto.

Naruto growled so loud the whole place shook with the force, the six pillars of light soon dissipated but unfortunately Naruto's bankai disappeared as his sword remained in his hand now. The skin that was ripped was now back on him but it was severely burnt.

"No…not now, not when Byakuya can still stand…dammit!" Naruto said to himself as he slowly turned around hardly being able to stand up. He had quickly flash stepped to a reasonable distance between Byakuya as he dropped his sword and began to heavily pant.

"It's over…" Byakuya said as all of his petals came forth towards him, each petal that formed every single one of those swords had flowed into him, they changed from pink to white. The petals formed wings and a halo that was positioned behind his back, Byakuya lifted up his sword and stared at Naruto blankly.

"I've never used this attack this way before, but in order to completely annihilate you I must." Byakuya said

"What? Why do you want to kill me Byakuya! It wasn't me who killed your grandfather, get over yourself and stop trying to go for revenge!" Naruto shouted but it was too late as each and every petal that was condensed to such a level was shot out at Naruto. If Naruto got hit with his he would surely die.

"If this hits me…I'll die, unless I reverse it! But is that possible?" Naruto thought as he stabbed his sword in the ground and raised his hand forming a medium sized rasengan as he charged at the condensed pillar.

The rasengan and the petals collided, but instead of the petals flying into random directions Naruto made them swarm his rasengan. It was tricky work and it would take up every last morsel of energy the boy had left but if it was successful Byakuya wouldn't be standing. Naruto continued to walk feeling the pressure of the petals but continued to absorb it so to say, the rasengan got a bit bigger, but since Naruto was weak at the time he needed to put two hands on it to continue moving. A few minutes had passed and Naruto had made it towards the origin of the petals and very close to Byakuya. Naruto had to make his next move swift or Byakuya would easily counter it and all this would have been for nothing. Naruto thrusted his rasengan to the right, still holding it with two hands, he made a clone to get hit with some of it but not disappear so Byakuya thought Naruto was passed out.

Naruto hid within the smoke of the blast and once he was around at Byakuya's blind spot he thrusted the rasengan which hit him directly in the center of his back. Since Byakuya put everything he got into that blast none of the petals were surrounding him, the force of all his petals and the power of the rasengan thrusted into his back. It made a horrible wound on his back and made him fly to the other side slamming into the cliff. After a few minutes Naruto blinked then heard some clapping from the shinigami which must mean that he won. Naruto grinned and collapsed, closing his eyes and grateful that he had won and that it was over.

Naruto was unconscious the whole day, Sakura stood by him and healed him the best she could, she wrapped some medical tape over the eye that the skin had ripped off of him. All the cuts and bruises were easily healed but there were spots where she had to wrap him up in medical tape and it had to heal on its own. Kyōraku walked up beside Naruto and grinned then looked at Sakura who was staring at Naruto.

"I don't think he should use bankai again…" Sakura said

"Why not?" Kyōraku asked

"If he keeps using it with his skin ripping off from such reiatsu, well his body won't be able to take it, such intense reiatsu and chakra can hardly be handled even by the best shinigami." Sakura said which got Kyōraku into a pondering state.

Later that night Naruto woke up and had some of his energy back into him, but only enough to limp. Kyōraku took him to the 1st division where all the other captains were waiting, including Yamamoto. Naruto was granted the title of 5th squad captain he was given a sleeveless captains haori, he looked at the bottom which had some red flames resembling Minato's cloak. He was surprised that someone knew about Minato's days in Konoha since his reiatsu had been concealed, either way he thanked everyone and put on the captains haori. Naruto smiled brightly as he looked at all the captains and knowing that he was now a part of the captain group. Although he was still weak he had to attend to his duties the other day, so he slowly limped back to the 8th division and packed his things but fell asleep doing so. Kyōraku didn't mind and he grinned and walked off shutting the door behind him.

**Well that's chapter 22, hope you all liked it! **


	23. Reunion

**Well here's chapter 23, hope you all enjoy.**

It had been three weeks since Naruto fought Byakuya; Naruto was fully recovered and could now do missions instead of paper work. He had moved out of the 8th division and into his own quarters and met up with his lieutenant, Hinamori Momo. She reminded him of Hinata back at Konoha since the two were both shy and had that innocent attitude. At first Momo didn't like the fact that Naruto took Aizen's place but after a few weeks of getting to know each other, she and the squad members seemed to respect Naruto as a captain.

Naruto was set on his first mission as a captain; they had found where Orochimaru was finally, since over the years he had been moving locations a day before we finally found it. It was very aggravating work, the assignment was originally signed to Kyōraku, but with some careful persuasions he was able to give the mission to Naruto since it meant more to him for various reasons. Naruto had set up his squad which had the shinigami that had some potential and his lieutenant, he had asked if he could take Sakura along with him since she could heal. They approved of that and they gave him a map to where Orochimaru was, the squad was ten people including Naruto as they went to the real world and began to travel to that destination.

"It's been forever since I've been in the real world…feels weird." Sakura said running alongside Naruto.

"Ya…I sorta miss this place…had some good times here." Naruto said reminiscing of his days as a ninja, especially the fight with Haku, which changed his life completely.

After hours of traveling they had Orochimaru's hideout in their sites. Naruto stared at it and gripped his swords thinking something would come out and attack them; there were no barriers around it. It was like Orochimaru wanted them to come in, Naruto told the others to stay cautious as they stood in front of the hide out and walked in, it wasn't cloaked or disguised either. They all walked in and after a few minutes no traps had been set it was just a regular hideout, was Orochimaru really in here or did he already leave. Naruto ordered Momo to lead half of the group in a certain direction while he led the group the other so they could search more efficiently. She nodded and they split up with half of the squad by their sides, Naruto walked down a hallway which was the last hallway he hadn't checked. The shinigami including Sakura all checked the doors carefully while Naruto continued to walk.

Naruto fixed his sight on the door that was at the end of the hallway, it was bigger than the doors that were on the sides so this must be where Orochimaru was. Naruto was in front of the door as he took a deep breath and opened it, when he opened it he saw Orochimaru simply standing there, it made Naruto flinch a bit and step back, Orochimaru did nothing.

"Congratulations…you found me…yet if I chose to I would've escaped a few minutes ago…but I don't see the point in it anymore." Orochimaru said

"You have some explaining to do…Orochimaru." Naruto said as he stepped in and slightly shutting the door.

"Great more questions…what do you want to ask me shinigami." Orochimaru said and crossed his arms

"Well first question: Why did you kill my mother; Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said he saw the face on Orochimaru grow somewhat in a panic fashion.

"You were that boy she cradled in her arms…I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance!" Orochimaru said but by the time he finished a sword was already up to his neck.

"Answer the question."

"Alright, it was because I had to…I didn't want to be under Minato's shadow for the rest of my life…so." Orochimaru said sighing for a bit in regret to what he has done then he continued. "I made a deal with Aizen so I could get more power, but with that power came a price, I was his servant and if I didn't do what he told me I would've died in the most painful way imagined…said by Aizen."

"You have done a lot of harm to the soul society for your actions…I have one more question to ask though…"

"What is it…"

"What do you know of Arashi Uzumaki?"

"Arashi…oh yes him, I'm guessing you know about your fathers history so I can skip that…when Aizen put me under his command with the Akatsuki…well he was a strange man. He had lost his zanpakuto…which is the one you're holding…He always wore a mask so I never saw his true face, when he was in battle I never saw due to his immense speed…" Orochimaru attempted to continue but was distracted by the sound of a rift opening and then the scream of a certain pink haired shinigami.

"Sakura!..Stay here I have more questions to ask." Naruto said then clapped his hands together making Orochimaru's hands bind together as Naruto kicked him down then went through the door.

Naruto was surprised to see all of his shinigami slaughtered with blood on the walls and on the floor, he felt the presence of an arrancar, this one was horrifically strong which made Naruto lean on a wall cause if he didn't he would lose his balance. Naruto began to run down the hall then went into the main room near the entrance to the hideout. He then saw a face he didn't want to see again, but the face was morphed to that of an arrancar. Sakura was on her knees with a sword beside her neck, the man holding the sword had spiky black hair and a half arrancar mask, an open shirt with an arrancar hole in the middle.

"Hello Naruto…glad you could make it." The arrancar said grinning.

"Sasuke…how did you…" Naruto asked to shocked to complete his sentence.

"How did I come back after you thought you killed me…you didn't think it was that easy did you Naruto!" Sasuke said laughing silently, then continuing. "When you killed me I was brought back as a hollow with a strong reiatsu, Orochimaru had come after you left and ripped my mask so that I would gain hollow powers, and it's just another way of gaining them. I had trained with him and kept my presence a secret to all the shinigami, I then went to Aizen and fought for my rank of…" Sasuke stopped and lowered his right sleeve to reveal a six tattooed to his shoulder. "Sixth Espada…I am elite! And I see that you have grown stronger as well! But are you stronger to stop this Naruto…Uzumaki!" Sasuke said and then proceeded to behead Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he watched her get beheaded, Naruto froze for a moment and stepped back hearing Sasuke laugh. He refused to tear up especially in front of Sasuke because that is just what he wants, Naruto looked back at the hallway Orochimaru was in and he growled then looked back at Sasuke who was continuing to laugh.

Momo and her part of the squad arrived to see the beheaded Sakura and the arrancar, and her captain. She stepped back cautiously seeing that Sasuke didn't know about her since he was too busy laughing. He then picked Sakura's head up by her hair and opened a Garganta.

In a low and half serious tone he said "What are you waiting for Naruto…strike me down you know you want to…avenge your girlfriend…unless you want me to make the first move…" he then looked at Naruto who said nothing, he shrugged and began to walk into the Garganta.

"If I go chase Sasuke I will be disobeying my orders to get Orochimaru...I'll just have to kill him…then go after Sasuke…" Naruto said to himself then looked up at Momo, Naruto pulled out a kunai with three explosive tags then shouted out at Momo. "Momo get everyone away from the room…tell them that Orochimaru provoked me into a fight and I had to kill them…before you say anything yes I know its lying but it's for a good reason…I gotta go now so hurry!" Naruto shouted

"Ok…but where are you going to go Captain Uzumaki?" Momo asked she then saw him point at the Garganta that Sasuke was about to walk into, she then froze as Naruto gave her a look that basically told her to go now, she looked down and ordered the shinigami to get out as she left too.

Naruto threw the explosive kunai down the hall which accurately pierced the middle of the door. Naruto saw Sasuke walk into the Garganta, the portal began to close as Naruto ran toward it, he dove in as the hide out then exploded killing Orochimaru of course. As Naruto entered the Garganta the last thing he saw was Sasuke walking before he blacked out, he felt the area beneath his feet fall as his eyes closed and he basically passed out.

**Well there's chapter 23, a bold move by Naruto may put him in a troubled position later on, don't forget to post a review while you're here =o. Hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**


	24. Old Enemy Returns

**Here is chapter 24, I couldn't post any chapters this weekend because my friend was at my house all weekend and what not, good thing next weekend it'll be a three day weekend…sweet relief _.**

Naruto woke up and looked around at the area he had arrived in, he saw absolutely nothing but sand dunes and in the distance a white tower. Naruto stood up coughing a bit as he brushed the sand off of his clothes he looked around and felt the wind whip him hard. Naruto started to walk then felt a cold chill come down his spine as he began to sense a strange presence which wasn't a shinigami. Naruto shook off the feeling and began to walk, his memory was fuzzy from the trip through the Garganta but that didn't matter now. He was confused and worried thinking Sasuke might've dropped him off in some random direction and he went to go somewhere else.

"Something tells me that white tower will give me the answers I need…" Naruto said to himself and then began to quickly run in its direction.

The tower seemed to get no closer than when he started, he began to get aggravated and thought he would never get there. He then felt a strong reiatsu a few miles from him and he saw some figures in the distance after Naruto came a bit closer they disappeared. He realized they were shinigami and they must've flash stepped. Naruto groaned at his stupidity and then flash stepped five times the tower got closer but he couldn't flash step directly to it. He had realized that he couldn't concentrate on the location of that tower to get close to it. Anger was welled inside him and he just wanted to explode from anger at Sasuke's choice in action.

He began to flash step and his journey got a bit quicker, he had found the figures again the flash stepped and accidently bumped into one. Naruto knocked him over accidently; he rolled to the right and heard the figures pull out their weapons; he was surprised that only one was a shinigami and the two were something different. Naruto got up then looked over and saw a light brown skinned man with a powerful fist that was black with red stripes, and to Naruto's surprise he found a Quincy. There was also an angered orange haired soul reaper who already had his sword pointed at Naruto ignoring the fact that he was a captain. Naruto stared at the boy and after close examination he found that they were close around the same age.

"What's a shinigami like you doing over here at Hueco Mundo?" the shinigami asked

Naruto blinked and had a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't think he knows what we're talking about, but it doesn't look like he means us no harm…maybe he's here to help." The Quincy suggested which made the shinigami lower his guard.

"Well are you?" the shinigami asked

"I'm here for my own reason…tracking down an arrancar that is pushing my buttons so to say…I followed him in a Garganta and arrived here…I don't know what you're doing here but I assure you I don't mean you any harm unless you pose a threat to the soul society." Naruto stated and crossed his arms looking at the three. A stinging feeling rushed through him as the wind picked up a bit, the burn from the right side of his eye wasn't fully healed, he remembered Sakura nagging at him to put the cover on but he decided not to. The thought of Sakura made his anger shoot up again but he held it back so the three didn't think he was going to attack him.

The four decided to jog towards the white tower which was known as Las Noches, it had been hours before they got remotely close and by then Naruto learned all of their names; Chad, Uryu and Ichigo, he had to call them by Sado, Ishida, and Kurosaki since he didn't know them well. When they appeared in the area of the gigantic white tower a stunning reiatsu shot into Naruto and the other's senses. Three figures landed in front of them and after the dust three arrancar's appeared, but to Naruto's knowledge they weren't the elite Naruto had heard about. It wasn't until the dust fully cleared when he realized one arrancar which made his eyes widened at the sight.

"Kimmimaru?" Naruto gasped saying in shock knowing for sure he killed him

"Surprised to see me, you didn't think you could kill me with my own bones did you!" Kimmimaru shouted he had some battle scars on his chest and body and he was still into his released form (basically his curse marked form) there were also stitches on his mid section.

"You know this guy?" Ichigo asked looking over at Naruto

"Ya, one of Orochimaru's arrancar so to say." Naruto said looking over at the red headed shinigami.

"Me and Sado can take care of the two…that leaves one." Uryu said

Naruto looked over at Kimmimaru who stared at him in somewhat of a testy mood the captain looked back over to the Quincy and said "I'll take him…no problem" he then grinned and unsheathed his sword.

"Ichigo…go…"Chad said and watched as the shinigami flash stepped away

The two arrancar pursued them and made it so each fight was evenly spaced. Naruto watched them fight a bit interested on Chad's arm technique and looking on how the quincy maneuvered, never really seeing one before.

"Naruto…stop looking at them, it's time we finished this." Kimmimaru said and got back to his serious tone as Naruto looked back

"Very well then." Naruto said as he stepped into a stance.

Naruto was the first to make his move by blitzing the bone man and attempting to slash at Kimmimaru with short swift swings that were up close and hard to dodge. Kimmimaru seemed to dodge each one moving so fluidly it wasn't natural. Kimmimaru spin kicked Naruto and knocked him back a bit then the drill on his right hand began to spin as he thrusted it into Naruto's chest. Naruto grabbed the drill and tried to stop it only succeeding to burn his hand. Naruto leaped up only touching the bone drill for half a second until he slammed his foot into Kimmimaru's face.

Kimmimaru locked his legs around Naruto as he sent bones at his back and ribs. Naruto growled and slowly slashed at Kimmimaru's stitched section which hurt him greatly. The two drifted back as Kimmimaru laughed and left his guard completely open, Naruto took the opportunity to condense reiatsu around his sword and slash at his mid section once more hard enough to slice him in half. Kimmimaru's laugh dropped and his eyes widened as the top half fell to the ground.

Naruto looked and saw that the top half and the bottom half were connected by a spine, the bones that were on each side of the spine shot out. The bones pierced Naruto in random directions with enough force to slam him into the white building. Kimmimaru raised up having his spine showing clearly with his top half up higher than before. Kimmimaru sweeped down and attempted to thrust his drill in Naruto once more. The blonde captain crouched to the left and slashed upwards then attempted to break free only to see the bones have been digging deep into his skin. Naruto grasped the cable like cords inside Naruto's body and pulled them out furiously.

Kimmimaru took the opportunity to dash towards Naruto as he was crouching down in pain. When Kimmimaru got close enough Naruto clutched his sword and looked up abruptly then said:

"Let your rage flow through this blade….Ikaru Kitsune!" After Naruto said this a burst of chakra and reiatsu shot out and made Kimmimaru fly back and slam into the sand. Naruto's sword got longer and curved and thicker. Naruto swiped his finger across it and once he did that it glowed red Naruto slashed down as a wave of red energy came towards Kimmimaru. (I've altered the shikai a bit and I still don't know if I liked it so…ya)

"Ah I remember this power of yours…it was the death of me…it seems to have gotten stronger but so have I!" Kimmimaru said as his body returned to normal and his spine shot out of his body and became his sword altering to make it fierce and insanely sharp. Bones fiercely covered random areas of his body likes vines as his tail grew and was a razor sharp bone.

Kimmimaru then placed his hand on the sand and millions of sharp bones began to race towards Naruto. The 5th squad captain saw that there was no room to maneuver like last time so staying above the bones was crucial. Naruto attempted to slice at them but it did nothing, he then began to run and eventually jumped up high in the air and carefully placed his feet over a bone. Naruto flash stepped over to Kimmimaru and began to violently bash at Kimmimaru the power of his blade increasing to insane amounts.

Naruto slashed down at his blade once more and cleared a path with the condensed red reiatsu. Naruto landed on the clear ground and once again clashed blades with Kimmimaru. Quickly the bone man made more bones shoot out of the ground piercing him slightly as he jumped up on top of the bone once again. They looked at each other and Naruto extended his arm downward as a blue orb came to his hands; the rasengan. Naruto flash stepped over to Kimmimaru and shoved the rasengan towards Kimmimaru who raised his bone drill and quickly began to spin it around. The rasengan backed fired and made Naruto slam into a bone and having his captain's robe hang him from one of the bones.

"I still don't get it…how did you survive…" Naruto said panting from the incoming exhaustion

"It's a rather interesting story, when you thrusted that kido into me making me go deeper into the bone, I quickly made it turn into bone marrow and seep into me. After a few painful hours of doing so I had became new again but I was still in half so I got someone to sew me back up. It seemed like I was stuck in my released form so I decided to train on it making it equal to a bankai of you shinigami. I had set my sights on revenge just like how you got here…and that's where I met Sasuke." Kimmimaru stopped a bit to savor the moment of Naruto's fist clenching and his teeth clench. He then continued hopping onto another bone spike getting closer to Naruto. "He had told me his fight with you a few of his early years in his arrancar form, we have seen each other when he was with Orochimaru but never really talked, although I still wouldn't call him as a friend…oh well, he told me how to get to you, I joined this arrancar army and became a frachion (might've spelt that wrong) once I got some more experience I became confident in ending your life just like you tried to end mine…funny huh. When Sasuke went through the Garganta I knew you would follow him so I camped out around the outer rim of Las Noches and waited for your arrival…and here we are…" Kimmimaru said and grabbed his spine sword a bit tired as he grinned.

"Makes sense…." Naruto said then looked over at a distance "He's become stronger…all my enemies got stronger one step ahead of what I've gotten to…even Sasuke…this is bad…especially when I'm behind enemy lines with two people who would want nothing less than to end my life." Naruto said in his mind then grunted as a spine sword lifted his head.

"It's your time…Uzumaki Naruto." Kimmimaru said nonchalantly holding his ecstatic emotion

**Well that's chapter 24 sorry for the chapters coming a bit slow but school just slapped me hard and I've been occupied…good thing next weekend is a 3 day weekend…hope it goes by nice and slow…great, I'm talking about the weekend on Monday…blegh.**


	25. Clash! Sasuke and Naruto reunite!

**Hello all, happy Friday the 13****th****, the valentines thing will most likely be cancelled since I couldn't go on the computer much this week so…ya, but at least you can enjoy chapter 25.**

Naruto looked at Kimmimaru who began to cackle insanely and then burst into a odd laugh, it freaked Naruto out but that feeling soon ended when he heard a unwanted voice.

"Kimmimaru…step aside." A voice said, after careful examination by Naruto it was Sasuke who stood on the dome of Las Noches.

"But you said I could kill him!" Kimmimaru shouted lowering his sword completely

"Don't let your guard down…" Naruto whispered faintly as he flipped upwards and slashed his sword in Kimmimaru's direction, putting most of his energy into this attack. The red reiatsu wave hit Kimmimaru in the back hard making him slam into the ground and slam into the white dome like tower, but not enough to make it collapse.

Kimmimaru slowly got up his head covered in blood and his back severed, he was outraged as bones shot out of his back wound and his reiatsu shot up. Naruto noticed that his sword went back to normal; he wasn't too disappointed at that since he didn't have enough energy to hold it for much longer. Naruto was more afraid than ever as he realized his situation had grown worse, he then saw Kimmimaru get blasted and fall to the ground. Naruto blinked and then safely landed on the ground and walked to the hopefully dead Kimmimaru. He was dead for a fact, a beam of electricity shot straight through his heart, he looked up to see Sasuke land a few feet in front of him.

"You killed him?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke weirdly as the blonde haired shinigami sheathed his zanpakuto.

"Of course…he was nothing but a pawn, I couldn't have him kill you…I plan on doing that myself." Sasuke said as he appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut hard enough for him to fly to the other side and slam into a bone uprooted from one of Kimmimaru's attacks.

Naruto growled as the two flash stepped and punched each other's fist sending a sonic boom shattering most of the bones in the field. Sasuke raised his left leg and round-house kicked him in the temple making him turn to the right, as he did that Sasuke kneed then elbowed the top of his head making him slam into the ground. Naruto noticed the elbow and grabbed it, then spun around and kicked Sasuke back, immediately throwing a fury of punches and kicks at Sasuke who blocked each one of them as his sharingan shown. Sasuke grabbed one of the punches and bent his wrist completely then kicked him in the chest to make him slam into the ground.

Sasuke appeared where Naruto would land and he kneed him in the back then grabbed him by the hair and threw him away. Naruto rolled onto the ground and lay on the soft sand for awhile his eyes half open as his hand barely touched the sand. Naruto got up and was immediately punched then kicked and sent back to the ground. Naruto got up once more and saw Sasuke on the other side the two dashed at each other and began to block each other's accurate kicks and punches with brute force.

Thanks to Yoroichi Naruto could read Sasuke's moves almost as good as he could, it's like he had the sharingan but not quite. The two kept this up for awhile each trying to trick each other with random sweep kicks, back-fists, or close-lines. Naruto began to grow tired, sweat dripping off him as his previous wounds began to take a toll on his body. The last three moves Sasuke did hit Naruto with deadly accuracy as he was then grabbed by the throat and slammed head first into the ground.

"You're no match for me Naruto…as you can see I have grown stronger…I haven't even un-sheathed my sword." Sasuke said grinning

"Neither have I…" Naruto stated after coughing as he quickly unsheathed his sword and slashed his sleeve with insane speed.

Sasuke looked at how fast the strike was as Naruto grinned, Sasuke pulled out his sword which had the Uchiha emblem for a guard, a black hilt with purple diamond designs and a faded silver katana blade. The two clashed blades and began to parry each other's attacks. Naruto was better at swordsmanship than hand-to-hand combat since he usually fought with a sword. Naruto had delivered a few good slices to Sasuke by jumping up and spiraling wildly. Sasuke then disappeared and for a moment Naruto thought he had retreated until he felt an uneasiness in his left ribs. The cut, more like a gash was now visible as blood shot out of his wound like a medium speed faucet. Naruto's eyes widened as he took a few steps and stumbled to the ground placing a hand on his wound to try and stop the bleeding.

Sasuke laughed then ran at him to deliver the final blow. Naruto mumbled something as his sword turned into his released state making his reiatsu rise a bit but making his wound get worse. Naruto got up and slashed the air having the red wave of reiatsu hit Sasuke in the chest making him fly into the tower. Naruto yelled and flash stepped toward him and clashed blades with insane force. Sasuke's eyes widened as he couldn't hold on much longer, his blade was thrown to the right of him and his chest was slashed having his shirt come off. Naruto kicked him with the side of his foot on Sasuke's face then put a lot of force in the kick to make him stomp on his head.

Naruto jumped back and sliced the air three more times making the red waves of reiatsu dart at him. Sasuke disappeared then appeared behind Naruto as he spun around and clashed blades once again. The two began to fight so fast that all you could see was faded images of them trying to slice at each other, and occasionally some blood fall on the sand either from a slice or Naruto's wound. It had been one hour and they continued to fight at such a speed, Naruto held back his exhaustion, his muscles burning and his wound building up the pain inside his body. The only thing that kept him going was the anger Naruto held inside him for Sasuke, for what Sasuke has done to him.

The two then landed and Naruto realized Sasuke began to slightly pant as they both had been cut up pretty bad so far. Naruto's knees began to grow weak and hard to stand on as he made his sword fall to the sand, dragging it across if he had to walk over to him and slash the Uchiha. Sasuke stood regularly but just slightly panting with little sweat dripping from him. He twisted his blade so the sun would hit it and bounce off somewhere, the target was Naruto's eyes. Sasuke knew it would get his attention if he twisted it, and it did. Naruto was blinded for a second but heard Sasuke moving then disappearing.

Naruto made a clone which clash blades with Sasuke behind him as Naruto slashed at the clone in order to slash him. Sasuke drifted back then placed his hand so the palm was facing Naruto, he then said:

"Hado 54, Haien." After Sasuke said the kido a blast of purple reiatsu raced toward Naruto, if it touched him he would be incinerated.

"Bakudo 39 Enkosen!" Naruto shouted after he stabbed his sword in the ground as a barrier of reiatsu shot up to shield him from the attack. The barrier of condensed reiatsu had trouble defending against such an attack but eventually it managed to do its job.

Naruto then jumped up with his hand opened as he yelled out "Hado 31 Sokatsui!" A red ball of energy then formed in his hand as he threw it like a baseball towards Sasuke, the kido gained more speed and power to it as it came closer to Sasuke.

"Kukanten'I" Sasuke faintly said as the attack disappeared, only to reappear and hit Naruto directly in the back making him yell and fall down.

"A forbidden kido…but how…who taught you that?" Naruto asked slowly getting up, smoke coming from Naruto's burnt back

Sasuke coughed a bit then gripped his sword tightly and said "That knowledge wont do you any good Naruto…why ask it?"

Sasuke rushed at Naruto who immediately jumped up and grabbed his sword. They clashed blades again as Naruto swiped his finger across the blade to make a red reiatsu wave slam into Sasuke and his blade which made him fall back. The two began to slice at each other, Sasuke using the sharingan to its fullest extent and evading each attacking knowing what Naruto would do before he knew himself. After thirty minutes of this Sasuke started to get even more tired, Naruto fell to one knee and panted, his exhaustion really beating him down much.

"Naruto…were both tired…as much as I hate to admit it…in this state we are equal…it's time to end this…I shall release my zanpakuto and finish you off!" Sasuke declared

**Well that's chapter 25…another one might be out later today since I'm going to my dad's house and all…anywhom don't forget to write a review when you read it. Once again happy Friday the 13****th**** everyone .**


	26. Inner Hollow Returns!

**Well here is chapter 26 hope you all enjoy!**

"Take flight, Vengardo." Sasuke said as his reiatsu shot out like a raging waterfall so to say.

"So this…is an arrancars released form…!" Naruto said to himself in shock as he shielded his face with his arm just in case any debri hit him.

The smoke cleared and Sasuke stood having a threatening new look. Wings sprouted from his back and the mask covered half of his face in a graceful design. His left eye was normal and his right eye had a kaleidoscope like sharingan on his right eye, it was in fact a mangekyou; he also had spikier purple hair and a darker skinned face with a ninja star like imprint in the middle of his face (When he went curse mark level 2, his body is basically like that). The white hollow substance spread across his body with a black vein like trim, it covered his whole body except his chest and the left side of his face and hair.

"This is the power of an Espada!" Sasuke shouted and Naruto was immediately paralyzed with a fear that just emitted from his body.

A black fire sprouted from the ground, Naruto was oddly too scared to move and he found that it engulfed it. Sasuke laughed but it abruptly stopped as he saw himself standing in water and in a murky chamber with a insanely pale man with a black haori.

"Where am I…?" Sasuke said looking around swiftly

"A place you certainly don't want to be…" the pale man said in a creepy distorted voice.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as a force appeared in front of him eventually the image caught up with him as the pale man looked at Sasuke with his yellow eyes.

"I'm Naruto's inner hollow…and I don't like visitors." The man said and pushed him back making Sasuke slam into a wall but immediately fly in the air and draw his zanpakuto.

Naruto's inner hollow grinned and leaped up into the air unsheathing his white katana hilt with a black blade. He looked different; he had his regular soul reaper clothes on but had a black sleeveless haori with the 5th squad insignia on the back. They clashed blades; Sasuke flew to the middle of the area thinking the hollow would just fall, but Naruto's inner hollow (Since in bleach Ichigo's inner hollow was the name of zangetsu I will just call Naruto's inner hollow kyuubi so it's the same concept y'know?) leaped in front of Sasuke and slashed at him, he seemed to float in air as he striked at him with insane speeds.

"What are you!" Sasuke asked hardly blocking each strike that was sent to him

"I told you…I'm Naruto's inner hollow…I'm the other side of the Kyuubi so call me Kyuubi." He said then axe kicked him to the ground and dove down at him.

Sasuke immediately landed and clashed blades with Kyuubi again as they viciously slashed at each other, getting minor cuts and scrapes. Sasuke kicked him back then dashed toward him in the air and grabbed his collar and slammed him into a wall. Kyuubi immediately stabbed his sword threw Sasuke's hand then palm thrusted Sasuke upwards so his hand was almost ripped off. Kyuubi raced towards him and punched him repeatedly with his right hand he then jumped up and kicked him back.

"Naruto has something this powerful inside him!?" Sasuke said to himself as his got slashed across the chest and basically pummeled

"I can't allow Naruto to get beaten up likes this since I live in him for the moment so I would advise you to leave the kid alone or I'll take matters into my own hands." Kyuubi said smirking

"You and I both no I won't do that…" Sasuke said and then was immediately sliced in half, his vision dimming and he faded back into the real world.

"_Naruto…let me take over this fight I promise I wont take over your body…I wanna teach this guy a lesson on who he's dealing with, your already hurt and you'll die if you don't accept my help…you know that" Kyuubi said to Naruto as they talked in Naruto's conscious_

"_Fine…I haven't learned to totally control this mask and I think I should since I won't always have bankai…but I'll worry about that later…just don't fuck this up…ok?" Naruto said _

_Kyuubi grinned "Ok."_

Sasuke saw himself back in Hueco Mundo and still seeing the black flames burn Naruto to a crisp, which made him smile. "Heh that stupid fool was only bluffing." Sasuke said then turned around to walk away until he heard the same voice Kyuubi had.

"Hey kid…where do ya think your goin?" the voice said as the black flames dissipated and Naruto stood there but with a mask on. Yet not just any mask; this mask covered his whole face with the same design as Ichigo's, it was pitch black with red stripes barely going around the left side.

"What! How could you have escaped that fire!" Sasuke shouted as he looked at Naruto's wound to see that it was bleeding once more he grinned then dissapeared.

"Your not trying to go for that wound…are you…Sasuke…Uchiha." Naruto said and placed his hand on Sasuke's head that was crouched down and ready to stab deep into that wound, Naruto turned and looked at him with those soulless yellow eyes.

Sasuke grunted as his eyes widened and a red ray of light emitted from Naruto's palm and a cero blasted out that should've incinerated Sasuke. The Uchiha flash stepped barely leaving part of his body badly damaged as he hovered high in the sky. Naruto stood still as he just looked over at Sasuke who was flying around waiting for a good time to strike. Naruto leaped up into the air and began to clash blades with Sasuke as the two violently slashed at each other, flash stepped so wildly you could only see a faint image of them fighting like before. Naruto's conscious seeped back into his body as he watched himself fight Sasuke, which felt really weird, not having control of your body.

They clashed blades once more and they looked at each other, Sasuke gave a oddly peaceful gaze toward Naruto. It was like he had realized what he has done but was too embarrassed to admit his wrong doings and just went with it or something of the sort. He could be faking but Naruto just looked at the confused Uchiha.

"Sasuke…what have y…what have _we_ become…fighting like this…everything use to be so simple back at Konoha…before we went on that mission. Now things have been so complex…the moment I came back to save you and Sakura from Gaara…I saw a hint of jealousy in your face…I didn't think it would come to this Sasuke…you turned on me and I killed you…and you came back like this ravaging with anger…I guess its partially my fault for making you like this…I'm sorry." Naruto said to himself as he watched his inner hollow and Sasuke fight, still in his body.

Sasuke and Naruto dashed back a bit as Naruto's mask began to crack. Naruto growled as he gripped his sword and swinged at the air rapidly having black waves of reiatsu go toward Sasuke. The Uchiha dodged them all in a arial fashion then had his right hand engulf with black electricity as he appeared in front of Naruto and stabbed his mask, making it crack and fall off of his face. It also made Naruto's head begin to bleed as he looked at Sasuke with eyes wide.

"There went your special power…got any more tricks up your sleeve Naruto?" Sasuke said grinning

"I got a few…but I'm not about to show you." Naruto said as he quickly slashed Sasuke's stomach also making the red reiatsu dig into the wound he left, the slash was faster than Minato could run.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked down and was thrusted back, almost sliced in half by the wave. His stomach was brutally bloody as he knelt down and panted heavily then he looked up at Naruto getting aggravated just like in their last fight.

"Why…why have you become this much stronger Naruto! How…I had the upper hand and you've been holding this back! Your inner hollow and some reserve reiatsu that let you do that attack just now! What are you hiding from me Naruto…SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" Sasuke shouted

Naruto stood still and was disappointed at Sasuke but he couldn't help it. He outstretched his arms and looked down all of the memories of Sasuke and team 7 flashed in his brain. The times that both of them had fun together but neither of them would admit it…Sasuke was the reason Naruto strived to be stronger…he was like a brother to him…a special friend.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said deep in his thoughts

"Bankai…" Naruto said as he immediately went into bankai with his chakrams and his demon eye and his intense charka infused reiatsu. (You guys should already know what his bankai should look like so I shouldn't have to describe it to you again =D)

Well that's chapter 26…hope you all enjoyed the story so far, and I have most of the plot in my head and a few anime/video game series that I'll apply to the sequels…yes I said sequels, if everything goes as planned there should be 4 stories in this series…but this one isn't over yet! Be sure to look out for chapter 27! Oh and if you guys don't know Vengardo means avenger in Spanish.


	27. Outcome

**Well here is chapter 27 hope you all enjoy oh and happy Valentines Day everyone!**

"What is this…this power you posses…this is your bankai!" Sasuke shouted surprised that Naruto had this much power in him and that he had gotten to the level of bankai.

"I wasn't promoted to captain for nothing Sasuke…" Naruto said coughing a bit from the big wound at his ribs that had more blood coming out due to the bankai transformation he looked at his wound and twitched then thought: "If I go on much longer…this wound will eat away at me…I got to finish this now."

Naruto wasted no time as he swung his arms forward as the chakrams spun around wildly with the intensity of a ravaging chainsaw as the chains amplified its speed as it stretched all the way toward Sasuke. The Uchiha grinned then put his sword in front of him and yelled, purple reiatsu shooting out of his body making his stomach wound bleed a bit and some cuts being produced from the sudden burst of energy. Sasuke ran insanely fast toward Naruto, he saw the chakrams coming and raised his sword then slashed at the chakrams. Sparks flew, as he looked at it, fully aware of the other one coming toward him. When the chakrams came close enough Sasuke jumped up having the two chakrams hit each other, Sasuke hovered in the air then darted toward Naruto holding his sword so when he got in front of Naruto he would stab him through the chest.

As Sasuke was about to stab him Naruto thrusted his arms backwards so the chakrams would go in reverse. Sasuke looked behind him then spun around and clashed his blade with the two chakrams, he flipped over Naruto then flew in the air as he saw the chakrams chase him also seeing Naruto direct them.

"It is almost impossible to get near him with his chakrams defending him like that…unless." Sasuke thought then dissapeared and appeared in front of him as they were face to face. He attempted to stab him but then saw a force block it, it was the two chakrams, they had been there a few seconds before Sasuke appeared in front of him. The Uchiha also felt a burning feeling when he was near Naruto, like his reiatsu was furiously burning. "What…your chakrams were all the way over there! How could you block that!" Sasuke shouted frustrated

"My reiatsu and my chakra…fused together are so immense that they must be condensed into two weapons when released into bankai…my speed is doubled of my original…and even though I have two chakrams holding in most of my chakra and reiatsu…plenty of it is still seeping out within me…you can't win." Naruto said blankly as he saw Sasuke growl and put more pressure into the sword making Naruto step back a bit, only to thrust his arms forward to make him fall back.

Naruto then darted toward him and clashed his chakram with Sasuke's sword, the spinning edge of the chakram made sparks fly more. Naruto threw his other chakram slicing at Sasuke's wound making him spin back. Naruto threw his other one slicing at his back, he then continued to pattern going insanely fast as Sasuke was thrown to the left or to the right depending on which chakram hit him at the time. Naruto sped up the process as blood flew everywhere, Naruto raised the chakrams up and slammed them down as Sasuke blocked it. The weapons clashed as Sasuke growled all his reiatsu channeling into his zanpakuto.

"I've come to far…I shall not…die…dammit! I won't die!" Sasuke yelled as his blade turned purple and his knee's bent as the sand around him made an indention on the ground which made Sasuke go deeper in the ground.

Naruto's chakrams turned red as the shinigami began to channel his remaining chakra and reiatsu through the chains and into the chakrams, making them glow bright red. Naruto walked forward a bit to try and gain momentum, with the chakrams still wildly spinning on Sasuke's blade, a few feet from where Naruto stood. Eventually the sand began to turn to glass by the heat of the two weapons. Naruto was amazed at the sight with this little section where Sasuke and Naruto were begun to turn to glass.

Sasuke began to revert back to his normal arrancar form, very slowly as that energy had been channeling into the sword. Sasuke stood up straight and began to gain the upper hand, his right eye bleeding from the mangekyou in his released state. After a few minutes of the clash the ground around Sasuke went deeper into the ground and he fell to one knee, the sparks flew in his face, the specks burning a bit when it hit his skin. Sasuke shouted knowing that this was the end, he released his resistance and let the chakrams slice him through.

Naruto felt that Sasuke stopped to resist and his chakrams had laid a direct hit. Naruto immediately reverted to his normal shinigami formed and stabbed the sword onto the ground and panted heavily. After a few minutes he walked over into the medium sized crater and looked down, he saw Sasuke lying there but to his surprise he began to evaporate, and after a few minutes he had dissapeared. Naruto was to tired to think about it so he looked down and saw his reflection in the glass. He looked pretty banged up, blood dripped from his gash to the ribs, he fell back and looked up at the cloudless sky.

"How am I gonna get out of here…I can sit here all day but the Espada…the arrancars…they'll find me…I have to get out of here…" Naruto mumbled to himself then grunted and got up he then looked back. "Whatever you came here for Kurosaki…I hope you succeed…I can't help you…not today…" Naruto said looking at the white dome he then started to slowly jog away from here.

After a few minutes Naruto was back in the desert wasteland, he had flash stepped and ran for most part. The sun was beating on his back and more importantly his wound. His sword was sheathed and blood slowly tricked from his wound still. He was completely unaware of the figures that stood a mile away from him, he thought he was having a hallucination.

"Well…there's your sword…why not take it back from the brat while you have a chance." A cloaked figure said having a black robe with red clouds on it, and red hair and piercing's.

"No…not yet, he is weak and defenseless…I couldn't savor the moment without killing him…lets leave him be…soon I will have his head…that is a promise." The other orange masked figure said, the person opened up a garganta then the two stepped through it.

Naruto was breathing heavily and he fell to his knees and looked at the sky. He closed his eyes and fell forward, and became unconscious.

XXX

"So how's the kid doing Nanao?" Kyoraku asked walking over to his lieutenant

"Well I got a 4th squad member to heal him…but that wasn't enough…Naruto took a beating, what was he doing in Hueco Mundo anyway?" Nanao asked looking over at Kyoraku.

"I know as much as you know…you'll have to ask him when he wakes up…I have to run but can you look after him for me?" Kyoraku asked turning around about to leave

"Of course." Nanao said and then looked over at Naruto, who was only wearing some baggy pants, his whole mid section was wrapped in medical tape, and he had bandages over every major cut. The shinigami was lying on his bed in his captain quarters.

After five hours Naruto finally woke up, he saw Nanao and looking closely he saw Momo about to come in but deciding to stay back and she shut the door.

"Nanao…where am I?" Naruto asked a bit dazed

"You're in your room…Kyoraku and I found you in Hueco Mundo…Momo told me you went there through a garganta…why?"

"Sasuke…he killed Sakura…beheaded her…he held her head high then walked through the garganta…I took care of Orochimaru…I couldn't let that go unexcused…I jumped through the garganta in hopes to end Sasuke and his madness. I arrived in Hueco Mundo…and after awhile me and Sasuke fought…for hours until I finally killed him…" Naruto said realized a bandage was covering the right side of his face and his neck from burn marks.

"That was a foolish thing to do Naruto…you could've died!"

"I had to do that…I had no choice my body just thrusted me forward into the garganta…instinct…you could say."

"Well that must've been a pretty good and exhausting fight…by the way who is this Sasuke…I've heard about him vaguely by Sakura."

"He was my best friend…but he was tainted by power…when I went back to save him and Sakura from Gaara…he saw me and how I grew powerful. He immediately got jealous…I saw it in his eyes…after awhile he went with Orochimaru and they plotted against Konoha…me and a few others went and were confronted by lower arrancars. I met Sasuke at the valley of the end…and killed him or so I thought…he became an arrancar and over the years…an Espada."

"An Espada…you fought…and killed and Espada! Amazing…no wonder, it took you all of your energy your reiatsu and chakra are barely noticeable…Kyoraku told me to tell you that you should lay low. He convinced the 1st squad captain to give you a vacation until you have fully recovered…you can't fight hollows in your state…maybe you could go see some friends back at Konoha? Just a thought…"

"Ya…I might do that…I might ask Jiraiya to train me!"

"Train? Why would you train in your state!"

"Im going to go to the human world…I'll be back when I've recovered!" Naruto said then leaped up from bed wincing but holding that in, he grabbed his shinigami clothes and put his captains haori on then flash stepped off. Nanao sighed.

**Well that's chapter 27, I hope you all like it and once again happy Valentines Day everyone!**


	28. Jiraiya's Secret!

Hello all here is chapter 28…the first part of this story is almost wrapped up! Just a few more chapters to go till I start working on the sequel! Aren't you guys excited =o.

Naruto appeared at the gates of Konoha, his right arm was held in his cast and the right side of his face was bandaged. Luckily no one could see him so he didn't have to worry too much of his appearance in the human world. Naruto quickly ran to a private area and changed his hospital clothes and got back into his soul reaper and captain haori clothes. He had realized that parts of the soul reaper tunic and hakama haven't been sewn fully so it had that tattered feel to it, same went for his haori. Naruto quickly closed his eyes and searched for Jiraiya's reiatsu, trying not to strain himself since he was still severely injured. Once he found it he began to lightly jog toward the area, Jiraiya was standing on the Hokage Mountain.

Naruto couldn't jump up to face him like he would normally do, instead he had to take the long way. He eventually got up to the mountain and began walking toward him.

"Ah…Naruto, I knew you were coming…I've been expecting you." Jiraiya said turning around to face the shinigami.

"Jiraiya…wait how did you know I would be coming…?" Naruto asked scratching his head.

"I've been informed, but that doesn't matter…what matters is your condition…what happened to you!" Jiraiya said examining his bandages

"I thought you were informed?" Naruto said smirking

"I thought I said that didn't matter." Jiraiya responded smirking as well.

Naruto then began to explain what all has happened to him so far. He told about his almost relationship with Sakura which got Jiraiya grinning, but when he told him about Sasuke beheading her the smile was washed away. He told him how he had jumped into the garganta to save Sakura and how he reunited with Kimmimaru then fought Sasuke. Jiraiya was well impressed and was listening carefully to his story, after it was done he looked out to the horizon and began to think.

"Well...with that much power at Sasuke's disposal he must've been at an Espada rank, very impressive how you killed an Espada…" Jiraiya said

"Ya…Kyoraku-sensei and Nanao told me to lay low a bit since I don't have the mission to carry out my captain duties…I'm still not strong enough though…I just barely defeated Sasuke and that was because my inner hollow helped me…I could hardly fend off against Kimmimaru who had also grown stronger…" Naruto said looking down feeling weak.

"Well if you want to get that strong I could train you…I'm heading out to the Rain village for a mission I'm making three stops at villages, I could teach you what I know there." Jiraiya offered

"But you're no shinigami…your just a regular ninja how can you help me with soul reaper training?" Naruto asked as he saw Jiraiya chuckle a bit.

"That's where you're wrong…Naruto, I am no ninja…the only reason I can see you is because I am a shinigami myself." Jiraiya said standing back at his original position, looking over Konoha.

"No way how…you have the reiatsu of a human!" Naruto said standing up and looking at him in total disbelief

"It's because I'm in my human body…you never needed one because your missions were always in the shinigami world…but I do missions out here in the human world…I need to be noticed to keep a regular profile and not freak anyone out like you do when you come here…" Jiraiya said then thrusted his palm into his chest as his human body fell to the ground like a rag doll as the real Jiraiya appeared.

Naruto twitched as the man's reiatsu skyrocketed higher than any captain he had seen. Jiraiya wore the casual black shinigami robes with a white trim, he also wore a captain's haori, which had black flames on the bottom of his haori, the same design as Naruto's and Minato's robe. Jiraiya's zanpakuto was sheathed and was across his back, he unsheathed it and showed it to Naruto. The hilt was green with orange diamond like designs and the blade was battle ready, the guard was square and had the Japanese symbol for oil in the square, it was the same symbol that was on Jiraiya's headband.

"A captains robe…there's no insignia which means you're not in a squad! And all the captain positions are taken…so how are you?" Naruto asked

"A captain…well I was secretly promoted into the zero squad…in other words I am the royal guard of the sereita. I have been here on simple look out missions from the Akatsuki…as you know they are arrancars which are led by Arashi…but that coward won't show his face not now or anytime soon…I am going on a mission to the rain village to collect information on the Akatsuki…so I ask you one last time; do you want to come?" Jiraiya said sheathing his sword

"Ya…I'll come!" Naruto said grinning

"Well first we must take care of those injuries." Jiraiya said pulling out a vial in his human bodies pouch he then handed it to Naruto. "It is a medicine that was branched off from the soldier pill…it will heal all of your injuries but it taste like shit…" Jiraiya said looking at the distance as Naruto coughed at the taste of it.

"Well I do feel better…hey maybe this does work!" Naruto said taking his bandages off

"See…now we better hurry…we got only one week until we can reach the rain village…so lets go…but first let me put my body somewhere safe so no one suspects I have died." Jiraiya said picking up his human body and hiding it he then looked at Naruto then said. "Ok Naruto…are you ready?"

"Ya!"

Naruto and Jiraiya wasted no time and arrived at their first stop. Jiraiya taught him helpful kido spells, and they would train their swordsmanship for hours. Jiraiya taught him ninjutsu as well much like their last training visit. Naruto learned how to make deadly elemental clones; wind clones and even fire clones. He had also learned how to train his rasengan so he could further the training by himself if he pleases. It was two days of training at one village until they traveled to the next.

Jiraiya then began to spar with Naruto, but with Naruto's hollow mask on. Even then Jiraiya could still beat him without using his full strength, Naruto admired Jiraiya's power and used that as a goal to become stronger. Naruto began to learn to control his hollow mask and hold it longer. Even at night Naruto's training wasn't done, as Naruto seeped deep into his consciousness he trained with his zanpakuto's spirit. They trained in advanced swordsmanship and some kido here and there. When he woke up he was rested which puzzled him, but he didn't mind as he continued to practice chakra control.

"It's only been four days…three more days until we reach the rain village…I feel stronger…but I'm…really tired." Naruto said and fell down and was passed out from exhaustion.

"Even with that vials health…the damage dealt by Sasuke still hasn't healed…what occurred in that fight I don't know…but I must get him stronger so this won't happen again…" Jiraiya said to himself as he sat down and laid Naruto properly and waited for him to wake up.

Naruto and Jiraiya traveled to the last village, there Naruto learned chakra manipulation and made up some techniques that revolved around his chakra element; wind. Naruto practiced with his shikai, Jiraiya told him not to release his bankai unless it was a life or death situation. It was too fierce and could hardly be controlled if provoked into deep anger. Naruto understood and realized he had to get better at his shikai if he were ever going to go toe to toe with another arrancar again.

Three days had past, Naruto accomplished a lot and the two agreed that Naruto had become stronger in the amount of time they had. The two had bonded a bit more, like father and son; Naruto would talk about his secrets to Jiraiya and was eager to hear his stories from his missions. They were the best of friends and they loved to hang out with each other, when the week ended they arrived at the rain village and slowly stepped in.

"So why are we here again Jiraiya?" Naruto asked walking beside the man

"Two Akatsuki members have been spotted here…I've been assigned to wipe them out." Jiraiya said as he saw Naruto flinch then felt a uneasy presence as well.

They arrived in the town central of the rain village, the whole place was industrialized with tall metal buildings and fading streetlights. They looked around as the two felt the same presence once more, six bodies then appeared all looking different and all in a black robe with red clouds. Another form, a female appeared in the same robe and had blue hair with a flower on her head.

"No…no way…Konan…Yahiko…how did you guys survive…where's Nagato?" Jiraiya said his eyes widening from the sight of the figures

"To much questions Jiraiya-sensei…Nagato is safe with us…you could say…and I am not Yahiko…we…are not Yahiko nor Nagato…we are Pein." The form that looked like Yahiko said, with piercing's on his face and spikey orange hair. Each of the bodies had piercing's and red hair; each of them had the rinnengan.

"Jiraiya…who are these guys?" Naruto asked wrapping his hand around the hilt of his sword.

"My old students…I'll have to tell you the story later…they are the ones from Akatsuki…they are the ones they sent me to kill." Jiraiya said placing a hand on his hilt too.

"Kill us…a bit drastic don't you think Jiraiya-sensei." Konan said as she grew paper like angel wings and flew beside Yahiko/Pein (I'll call him God-Realm Pein since he is.)

"Naruto…take care of the girl…and be on your guard…separate her from him you got that…they are arrancar, I don't know if they are stronger than the Espada or equal or maybe weaker…don't hold back…but remember…don't use your bankai." Jiraiya said as Naruto nodded the two unsheathed their swords; Jiraiya charged at the Pein's and Naruto leaped over at Konan.

**Well that's chapter 28, and I know some of you might say it's Pain not Pein, I for one believe its Pein so no need correcting me on it. And it seems that I've been coming out with these chapters quicker, I'm just making up for lost time this week, and the ideas are flowing through my head and are hardly un-ignorable. **


	29. Ikaru Kitsune's True Master!

**Hello all here is chapter 29, I get to volunteer at the humane society, a shelter for animals for volunteer hours required for my school, doesn't sound too bad though. Anywhom here's chapter 29 hope you all enjoy.**

"Come." Jiraiya said looking at all the Pein's more importantly the god-realm one.

Each Pein drew a sai (short sword for those of you who may not know and think it is the Naruto character sai _) from their sleeve and charged at the white haired sage. Jiraiya clashed blades with the god-realm Pein; he saw the Ghost-realm Pein charge at his left and the Animal-Realm Pein charge at his right. Jiraiya twisted the god-realm Pein in a fashion so that he would fling is sword in the air. Jiraiya grabbed it and stabbed it in the ground; he axe kicked the Ghost-realm Pein's sword to make it stick in the ground as well. When Animal-realm Pein came up he lightly guided the sword to the ground and stepped on it with enough sword so the Pein couldn't get it out.

"You are very skilled Jiraiya-sensei…but will that suffice?" God-realm Pein asked as a force pushed Jiraiya back as Human and Naraka realm Pein's came from behind Jiraiya in an attempt to stab him through the back. (Ok even this is getting a bit confusing…from now on the only one called Pein is God-realm, the rest will be like this example: Animal Realm Pein= Animal. If you're curious on what each look like go to the Naruto wiki sight.)

Jiraiya spun around and positioned his sword vertically to block Naraka's blade as he raised his foot and stomped it down on Human's blade. He turned to look at Pein then grinned "Is that all you got? I thought my students could give me a better challenge." After saying that he jumped back and clapped his hands together then chanted; "Bakudo 75: Gochutekkan!" as the words came out of his mouth six incredibly large and thick pillars pinned Naraka and Animal to the ground.

"Impressive…" Pein said as him and the other bodies charged at Jiraiya

Naruto charged at Konan as they clashed blades, she had a normal zanpakuto with a plan blue handle and a rectangular guard with a graceful design of an animal Naruto couldn't make out at the time. Konan parried each of his attacks until he began to flash step around her the way Minato does. She got slashed twice before she elbowed Naruto back into the ground and attempted to stab him through the heart. Naruto made two clones; one took the stab for him and the other punched her hard enough to send her a few feet back. Konan used her paper wings to fly high in the air as Naruto ran up a building then dashed forward towards her as they clashed blades and began to slice at each other furiously. None of the attacks Naruto dished out hit, and when he began to fall he had to flash step to keep him in the air for awhile longer.

"So this is the power of Minato's descendant…hardly worth mentioning." Konan said

"Don't underestimate me lady!" Naruto shouted as he placed his foot on Konan's blade then back flipped back in the air, while he was airborne he then said: "Let your anger flow through my blade…Ikaru Kitsune!" his sword changed into its first release state as he slashed the air as a wave of condensed reiatsu hit Konan making her plummet to the ground.

Konan winced as she slammed into the ground a few inches from Jiraiya and Pein's fight. She got up and appeared behind Naruto and attempted to slashed at him, they clashed blades oddly Konan quickly overpowered him then slashed him across the chest.

"Shred diosa de papel (Spanish for paper goddess)" Konan said the flower on her head then sprouted and the white substances covered her entire face leaving a demonic like hollow mask with strands of white substances with the shape of pointy dread locks coming from the back of her head.

Jiraiya continued to block each attacks the body's dished out like it was child play, which to Jiraiya it was. He then hear one of the bodies say something then the rest said a phrase to release their zanpakuto (sorry I'm a bit too lazy to come up with shikai chants for each body, just use your imagination this time =p). Animal had white substances to design himself like a tiger, Human got the white substances to give him huge gauntlets and a half mask, Naraka got the white substance to form huge arms and upper body basically with a hole being in the middle to act as a cero cannon. The spikes on Asura's head grew curved and longer as he got menacing claws and strong legs and arms, Preta's whole stomach area turned a bit spherical so he could imitate the human boulder like Chouji, his legs were like springs so he could go fast, and the white substance formed from his forehead and curved, covering his hair.

"Heh…interesting…interesting, now it's my turn." Jiraiya said and without even chanting his reiatsu rose up and his sword changed, the hilt was like a frog leaping, the guard had the open mouth of a frog; the blade was like a broadsword with the middle being pink acting as the frogs tongue. Although he didn't say the phrase to release it, he had the same power of what a real captain's shikai should be.

Preta was the first to attack by engulfing himself in a red cero and charging at Jiraiya in the human boulder fashion. Jiraiya grinned as green reiatsu engulfed his blade and he slammed it down on the boulder immediately stopping and making the cero split, blasting into the building behind Jiraiya. The sage used his strength to redirect Preta into another building, Animal already appeared and sliced at his chest they punched him hard into the debri behind him. The pink part of the middle of the sword came out and wrapped around Animal then slammed him into buildings hard enough to make them crumble he then was thrown in the air as Jiraiya made a rasengan. He made the rasengan combust into flames as he flash stepped in front of him and thrusted the flaming rasengan into Animal's chest making him basically disintegrate.

Konan continued to fight Naruto, both of them exhausting more energy than needed too. Naruto got tired more quickly since his injuries weren't healed fully. Konan began to use paper as shuriken to slice at Naruto, who used condensed reiatsu to block and strike at Konan, usually the reiatsu would be deflected but sometimes Konan would get hit. This was a sign of her tiring, they continued to clash blades and parry each other's attacks in the air. Occasionally Naruto would look back and see Jiraiya fight the Pein bodies.

"Pay attention here, your fighting me!" Konan said as a swarm of papers darted towards Naruto engulfing him with it.

Red reiatsu began to shot out from each end of the sphere of paper and they eventually combusted into flames and crumbled. Naruto flash stepped in front of Konan and slashed upwards at her then made a rasengan and thrusted it in her shoulder making her slams into a building and go through it. Naruto flash stepped toward the rim of the building and looked in; it was pitch black so Naruto made a mini rasengan as a lantern. He got good enough with the rasengan that all he had to do was hold out his hand and apply chakra to it and it would form into it, he had practiced it a lot since he learned it and it proved to be his best weapon in tight situations.

Human punched Jiraiya when he destroyed Animal; he was punched in the direction of Naraka who shot a cero at Jiraiya. Each body believed he was hit directly but Jiraiya stabbed Naraka through the cero cannon then used his reiatsu to basically make him explode. Jiraiya was then immediately pulled toward Pein as Preta successfully slammed him with the cero boulder making him slam into the building.

"That's it…bankai!" Jiraiya exclaimed as his reiatsu shot up, he began to gain wart like things of a toad, and lines on his cheeks originating from the bottom of his eyes. "You guys are lucky it's not every day a person witnesses my bankai…sage mode is another word for it if you want to be proper." Jiraiya said then when Preta came to attack again he punched the cero making it split and hit a building again, then the white substance crack and make Preta revert back to its form.

Pein immediately extended his arms as jets of water splashed out coming from the gates of the city as it crashed against Jiraiya. The sage simply slashed at the water and it split apart but it was too much, Pein came up behind him and stabbed Jiraiya in the back and then thrusted it farther to it went through him.

"You think that's gonna kill me?" Jiraiya asked chuckling

"No but the poison injected through you will…as we speak they are traveling through you, killing everything it sees…you have about seven minutes to live Jiraiya." Pein said as the water stopped and him and the rest of his bodies disappeared.

Naruto was blasted out of the building as paper surrounded him, he attempted to swing at the papers like he has been doing ever since, but Konan halted him with a swift movement. He saw her hands move quickly, Naruto slashed the air to make a reiatsu wave slash some of the papers, it wave then hit Konan's left arm making it hanging on a few threats of tissue, the paper then formed into the sphere shape and then violently exploded. Naruto reverted back to his normal form and fell a few feet away from Jiraiya he looked up and found that Jiraiya was dying then inched closer slowly, Naruto's skin was burnt and he was damaged pretty badly.

"Naruto…listen to me…get out of here or fake dead so they miss you…when you're ready…go and seek out a man…a toad named…" Jiraiya paused a bit as he threw up blood, his throat beginning to be clogged up by blood before he went into the "void" he forcibly uttered out the name: "Fukasaku…" and after the great sage uttered out those words he had died.

Naruto was utterly shocked on two things; Jiraiya's death and the person, well people who killed him. He had no time to take all these feelings in as he was greeted by an orange masked man in an Akatsuki robe. Naruto was quickly grabbed and pulled up then by some unknown force Naruto was pinned to the wall of a building.

"A-Arashi...!" Naruto said using Yoroichi's description of him in his akatsuki robe as a hint on which this man is.

"I'm flattered that you know me Naruto…Uzumaki…" Arashi said uttering out Uzumaki with a disgusted tone he then looked down and saw Naruto's zanpakuto lying where Naruto previously was. He picked it up then walked over to Naruto and yanked the sheath, also taking the white sash un-intentionally. "Although it is amazing how you got so good with a sword that isn't even yours…I must have it back…thanks for taking care of it though…" Arashi said laughing as he sensed the kido breaking and Naruto immediately grabbing the hilt of the sword, same as Arashi.

"You're not getting this sword even if it is yours!" Naruto shouted looking into the one hole of the orange mask Arashi is wearing now.

"Oh really now?" Arashi asked as the red chakra like reiatsu engulfed the blade as Arashi used some, barely any of his strength to raise the sword and cut Naruto deeply in the chest; a fatal blow to some

"Shit…shit…shit!" Naruto shouted in his mind as he fell down, his vision became fuzzy then dark as he blacked out he heard a voice call out to him, it was a familiar voice but he couldn't talk back which got him aggravated so he just listened to it faintly.

Arashi opened a portal as Naruto fell in it, it looked like a Garganta but it was a portal to a different dimension. Arashi looked at Pein after the portal closed, Arashi looked at his sword and found the nine tails essence to be a bit more savage in a way, and he sheathed the sword then looked back at Pein then said. Before Naruto completely went in there Arashi used his reiatsu to briefly go in his mind, Naruto having Arashi's image in his conscious he then heard Arashi loud and clear holding his hand up in a challenge like way, the orange masked man then said:

"Come back to Konoha Naruto…when you're ready to face a god…" Arashi obviously referring to himself as having god like strength, he then disappeared which got Naruto angry but he eventually totally blacked out and let this portal take him wherever it is supposed to.

"You teleported Naruto into a different dimension…" Pein said not totally getting Arashi's actions

"I sent him to another dimension…since I ripped the very fabric of space it will eventually bring Konoha into utter chaos, that will even deal damage to the Soul Society and more importantly Hueco Mundo…I can then overthrow Aizen after following him for so long…" Arashi said, he only told Pein this because he was basically his best friend and very loyal to him, he could tell him anything and it would be kept between the two.

"Where exactly did you send him?" Pein asked out of curiosity

"Fortuna." Arashi said

**Well that's the end of the first story…I might go on a mini hiatus if you can even call it a hiatus for some ideas since I'm switching POV's for the second story, if you all are wondering I plan on making 3 more stories in this little series. I have the basic plot on each one and what not, I hope you all have enjoyed the first part of the story and be on the lookout for the second one I even have a title for it: An Arrancar's Sovereignty, by the way Sovereignty means freedom. I'll let you guys think about what the title means but for the mean time I will be thinking up ideas for the second story, I hope you all will read it and I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it.**

**Oh and out of curiosity I want you guys to answer this, which is your favorite character so far in this story, it can be any character that has been introduce but mainly the characters like Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Pein, Arashi, Kyōraku maybe, Minato and what not. Oh and don't forget to write a review for the last chapter in A Vizard's Distention :O. **


	30. Not A Chapter But Please Read!

**Hello all, I have decided to continue this whole story on this story instead of making a separate one, so in the next few days I'll be uploading the sequel (Homecoming) and a summary of the one between the two (A tale of Two Worlds) So you wont be left in the dust since A Tale of Two Worlds is leading to a WAY different storyline than I'm going to give Homecoming, so be on the look out and what not.**


	31. Summary

**This is just a quick summary of A Tale of Two Worlds, for people who have read it, you shouldn't have to read it but I may or may not have changed some stuff soo…ya. Since it focuses on Sasuke and Naruto's journey in another world, I'll branch off into Naruto's summary and Sasuke's.**

**Naruto: He woke up in Fortuna under the care of Kyrie, Credo, and even Nero. His Inner Hollow was giving him troubles so he painfully began to fuse cells with his inner hollow, making them into one being basically. Naruto and Nero went on a mission and ran into Lady-Viper who they wiped out with somewhat ease. The two split up as Naruto went to a giant statue where Nero was being held captive. Dante came up and he and Naruto fought the statue while Nero was inside the statue rescuing Kyrie. Once the deed was done Naruto needed a way to get back to the soul society. Dante offered him Yamato but he needed it back when he was finished, Naruto agreed and slashed open a portal and jumped where he will land in the soul society.**

**Sasuke: He appeared (tired) in the fake Zanarkand; Sin comes and begins to destroy everything. Sasuke confronts Riku and they fight for awhile, Riku basically owns Sasuke as they travel to a safe spot while Sin attacks. That's where they find Sora who had been corrupt by Sin. They fight him and are unmatched of course, they then meet Auron and go inside a portal that led them to destiny islands; Riku's home. Auron tells Sasuke to train him in darkness so he can eventually overcome the darkness Orochimaru left behind. Sasuke goes into a deep state of meditation and goes into his inner consciousness, he then fights Orochimaru who was resided in his body and defeats him only to see that Orochimaru's true form was revealed; he was now referred as Arturo Plateado and escaped Sasuke who woke up free of Orochimaru's darkness. Then Sora came as Riku, himself, and Auron began to fight him, Auron was the first to go down as Sasuke and Riku trudged on. Sasuke got beaten down a bit and so did Riku, Sasuke used up the rest of his energy to combine his powers with Riku's in one large blast that destroyed Sora. Sasuke's sword awakened into a black and red dragon wing with a sharingan on the hilt (it's like Riku's soul eater in kingdom hearts one except black and red with the sharingan like I just said.) Riku gives him a gummi ship after Sasuke gets his new appearance which is an organization cloak (given by Riku) styled like Auron's robe, a dark blue sash and a high collared shirt sleeve white shirt and black pants (basically like Sasuke current appearance in the manga but just add the organization cloak.) He then flies off in his gummi ship which has already located Konoha.**

**Well there's the summary, now the next chapter shall be the beginning of part 3! **


	32. Homecoming

**Hello all here's part 3, now I know I have done a sequel (or whatever you call the third story in the series) before but it just didn't give me that feel like A.V.D (A Vizards Distention) did so I decided to remake it and what not, so I hope you all enjoy!**

"_Everything's changed drastically…It all happened when I was away…I think I'm the only one who can bring this town back to the light…back home."_ The blonde haired shinigami thought as he looked at his once beloved soul society laid waste by an unknown force, he balled up his fists and uttered a low growl as he looked at the corpses of his fellow shinigami.

"_I'm gonna find out who did this…and they will pay…"_

**A Vizards Distention Part 3:**

**Homecoming**

Naruto walked down the path feeling the emptiness in each step he took. Although he didn't show it he was desperately looking for his friends; Kyouraku, Nanao, and Yoroichi mostly. His pace quickened as he began to get close to the 8th division where his sensei was of course. As he stepped in he desperately looked around, the whole place was burnt just like the rest, but it was different. In the other places he walked through some buildings still stood, but here there was nothing. It was all a flat plateau of burnt wood, flames and dead bodies everywhere.

"Someone must be looking for Kyouraku." Naruto said, thinking out loud.

Naruto turned around after searching to see the only building left standing…barely. It was the captain's quarters, Naruto ran over to there and kicked the door down and saw Ukitake lying there. Ukitake was coughing and his face was pale, his stomach had a huge cut, a towel was over it, that towel had a large amount of blood.

"Ukitake…what happened!" Naruto shouted running to the captain's aid.

"He destroyed everything…had no mercy on any of us…in one attack…he laid waste to the soul society…" Ukitake uttered out and continued coughing.

"Who!" Naruto panicked, anger swelled up in him as he thought of Arashi.

"Arturo…"

"Damn that Ara- wait…Arturo?"

"Arturo Plateado…the first arrancar…and the most powerful, he had been sealed thousands of years ago…and he resided in Orochimaru…when Orochimaru died Arturo was released…and he came back to the place that sealed him away…and destroyed it."

"Why are you here, where is Kyōraku…Nanao…and Yoroichi?"

"Captured…Arturo has a insane hate for the vizards…word goes around quickly about you Naruto…especially of your powers, he caught onto the fact that you are a Vizard…he's luring you to him Naruto…he's too strong, I doubt you can win at your state."

"What about you…why didn't you get killed?"

"The same reason Kyōraku didn't…we have been trained by the 1st squad captain, I could only hold him off for so long…with my sickness and all."

"What about Arashi? He has something to do with this I know it…"

"Yes he does, he gave Arturo a list of the people who were dear to you, and they made an alliance…"

"Of course…where can I find him?"

"It wouldn't be recommended to go after him now…but he is in Hueco Mundo, dealing with the other arrancar's most likely…"

"What about you…your injured badly, will you be alright?"

Ukitake shook his head as blood trickled from his mouth he then said. "No, I don't have much time left…just leave me, your going to have to find your friends on your own."

"I can save you though! I know I can…"

"Don't waste your energy…just go find Kyōraku and the others, before it's too late."

"But-"

"Naruto" a familiar voice said a stern and odd voice to be exact.

Naruto turned around to see Yoroichi in her cat form sitting on the window giving him a stern look.

"Let him go…you can't save him…"

"Yoroichi…" Naruto said excited to see her but a bit sad to watch his other friend die like this. He got up and looked at Ukitake who grinned and lay back smiling as he closed his eyes for the final time.

Naruto dug a hole and put Ukitake in it, he grabbed Ukitake's zanpakuto and stabbed them into the ground and put his captains haori on top of them. He stood there for awhile then looked behind Yoroichi who looked back at him.

"Where are Kyōraku and Nanao?" Naruto asked

"Arturo captured them before he left…I was lucky enough to escape…they should be in Hueco Mundo by now…who knows what is happening to them. But before we can charge in, we need some backup."

Naruto felt a weird tingle as his inner hollow appeared as a hologram like appearance that was still connected to Naruto. Since they are genetically fused now his inner hollow could faintly faze from his body if he needed to get a say in something.

"I know someone who might help." His inner hollow said

"Who?" Naruto and Yoroichi both said

"Remember that Ichigo kid Naruto…well when you met face to face with him I felt an essence, I decided to investigate and found that this kid had an inner hollow as well."

"So…"

"He's a vizard, just like you."

"And I know the man who knows where he is, come on!" Yoroichi said as she morphed into her human form, this time wearing clothes. The two then flash stepped toward the gate leading to the human world. Naruto told Yoroichi of what happened, who he met and how he got this sword; Yamato.

"By the way Yoroichi, this guy who knows where Ichigo is…who is he?"

"He was once a captain but was banned due to a…experiment, his name is Urahara Kisuke."

Naruto looked straight ahead as the two entered the gate and appeared in the human world. They began to run toward Konoha, but before entering its gates they ran to Tanzaku town. Naruto noticed many white objects swarming around as they began to lightly jog in the forest. They had red heads and began to bump into Naruto and Yoroichi. More and more began to come as Naruto began to get very…very annoyed and shoved them out of the way.

"Blanks, Naruto grab my hand!" Yoroichi ordered as Naruto did so as they flash stepped out of the area. The blanks began to chase them.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto groaned as he pulled out Yamato and began to slice them up with quick and accurate slices. More and more began to swarm Naruto and basically pinned him to the ground with immense strength. A huge blast emitted from Naruto was the blanks flew back; Naruto's hair began to vaguely turn white as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He took a knee and clenched his chest.

"_You have my sword…I would like it back."_

"_W-what…who the hell are you!"_

"_That isn't important…but what is the fact that you have Yamato…it belongs to me…a son of Sparda."_

"_Sparda…what the hell?"_

Naruto immediately felt like he got slashed repeatedly in the chest as he fell back. Naruto then began to drastically change; he then wore a blue coat, and a black shirt thing. He wore tan gloves and boots; his hair was white and brushed back. The inside of his long coat was gold; he stood up and looked at the blanks that began to slowly come toward him.

"Naruto…?" Yoroichi said cautiously

]

"Naruto? No…I am Vergil." He said darkly as he slashed the air repeatedly then sheathed his sword as the blanks all disappeared with the immense power of Yamato. He turned around to face Yoroichi and then asked "Who is Naruto."

"The boy you just took over…where the hell did you come from!" Yoroichi shouted

Vergil simply tapped his sword.

"The sword…give Naruto back! You have no business here at all!"

"Actually…I do." Vergil simply said and walked past Yoroichi, heading for Tanzaku town.

"Naruto…" Yoroichi whispered watching Vergil walk away.

**Well that's chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed it! If any of you read the first version of this you can tell it's completely different, I hope it's different in a good way.**


	33. Rescue Team

**Hello all, I finally got a 360, and a few games like devil may cry 4 which is very…very fun, and halo which is also fun…and I'm waiting for prototype…seems like June can't come soon enough _. Well here's chapter 33.**

"Hello, and who are you?" a man said wearing a green haori, and a striped bucket hat with blonde hair; he opened the door to see Vergil glaring at him basically.

"Dante…where is he." Vergil stated looking for now response as he shoved the man out of the way and looked through the room then said. "I know he's here…"

The man began to un-sheathe his sword from his cane as he swiftly sliced Vergil in the back. He noticed that his sword stopped in the middle as Vergil's hand and his sword appeared clashing with his blade.

"Don't mess with me…or I will kill you."

The man grinned as the two flipped backwards, Vergil landed on a table where they all ate on and Urahara landed on a chair. The two dashed at each other and began swift attacks with their blades; Vergil was somewhat surprised on how he made sure his attacks didn't pierce him. Vergil eventually shoved his palm in Urahara's chin hard enough which slammed him into the wall. Vergil dashed toward him once more and tackled him through the building, Urahara lifted his legs and kicked Vergil in the air with both of his feet then flash stepped in the air and kicked Vergil into a window.

Unfortunately Vergil caught Urahara's leg and threw him into the window. Urahara twirled around aiming away from the window. He shoved his legs on the wall making that part of the building just crumble as he dashed toward him and began to slash at him rapidly. Each slash from the two became harder and harder until eventually Vergil maneuvered his sword in away to have Urahara's zanpakuto fly into the air and stab a roof. Vergil pointed his sword to Urahara's neck as the bucket hat shinigami grinned his hand then glowed as he said:

"Hado 58: Tenran." After Urahara said the spell a huge gust of wind emitted from his hand as Vergil was blown away.

Vergil landed on another roof as he saw Urahara grab his sword once more. Urahara flash stepped in front of Vergil as the two clashed blades once more.

"I'm surprised at your strength…" Vergil said

"I expected your capability…after all we are brothers…" Urahara said and spun his sword around as his hand glowed. While the two blades were to the left and Vergil a bit puzzled, Urahara slammed his fist into Vergil's chest which made him thrust backwards.

Urahara sheathed his sword and looked back to see Yoroichi running toward him. The bucket-hat shinigami looked back to see Vergil fade away and turning into a blonde haired boy. Yoroichi leaped up into the air and stood beside Urahara.

"Who's the kid?" Urahara asked

"Naruto, Minato's son."

"Ah, I've heard a lot about him…why did you bring him here?"

"We need your help, I'll explain once I wake up Naruto…it's something about that sword I don't like…it turned him into…"

"Vergil…"

"You know him?"

Urahara ignored the question he turned around and said "Meet me back in the shop, we'll talk there." He then flash stepped away leaving an irritated Yoroichi.

Yoroichi ran over to Naruto and was surprised to see that his clothing changed, but he looked like he was drained. She helped him up then looked at his clothes; he was wearing a black coat and a white collared shirt, black pants and an orange sash. He wore a headband with an orange swirl, the two threads of the headband that were left when you tie it hung down all the way to his mid back. He had an orange swirl on the back of his coat as well.

"What?" Naruto asked

"Your clothes changed…you were wearing rags until now."

Naruto looked down and jumped back in shock "Wow, well that settles the clothes problem, so…where's this Urahara. And how did I end up here, I remember hearing a voice then falling down…"

Yoroichi was about to tell him but then just shrugged; she then led him to the shop which was a bit messed up, because of the bout between Vergil and Urahara.

"Sorry for the mess, you must be Naruto…I'm Kisuke Urahara…nice to meet you." Urahara said as the two shook hands. He then looked over at Yoroichi then looked at the two and said "Well back to business…what did you come here for?"

Yoroichi explained the whole problem with Arturo and how Nanao and Kyōraku have been captured. Naruto crossed his arms while studying Urahara, there was something about him that didn't feel right. Yoroichi then explain how they needed to find out where Ichigo was so they could ask for his help.

"He and his friends are in Hueco Mundo." Urahara stated

"Still?" Naruto said

"What?"

"When I was in Hueco Mundo which was a few months ago I saw them travel through the desert, I went to the castle place with them."

"The time in Hueco Mundo is very different to the time here…so what seemed like months to you, it's only a few days to them."

"Makes sense…" Naruto muttered he then looked over at Yoroichi and said "So he's where Kyōraku and Nanao should be…right?"

"Right."

"So let's go!"

"Can I tag along, I know of some others that could help." Urahara said as he stepped forward

"I don't see why not, the more people we get the less chance of us getting killed." Yoroichi said

"Well who do you think can help us?" Naruto asked

"A group of Vizards…I know there "leader" has a bit of a bone to pick with Aizen…maybe I can convince them to join, follow me." Urahara said as he leapt forward, Naruto and Yoroichi followed.

"Now…you said something about the blanks, right Yoroichi?"

"Yes."

"Great..."

"Blanks, what are blanks?" Naruto asked

"Blanks are souls with no memories, they are here mainly because this whole cycle has been broken due to Arturo's appearance most likely…they have formed together and had been in there own world…the valley of screams, but for some odd reason they are being leaked onto the real world…"

"So that's bad."

"Yes…"

Urahara, Naruto, and Yoroichi stayed quiet for the most part. Naruto noticed Urahara and Yoroichi going a bit ahead as they began to whisper about something, Naruto couldn't make out what they were saying, but he didn't want to eavesdrop on them.

"You're keeping secrets from me Urahara…how you knew about Vergil, and that sword." Yoroichi whispered

"I'll tell you when the time is right now we have more important things to do." Urahara said as he landed in front of storage like area "Well here we are; now you two stay here while I go talk to them." Urahara said as he placed his hand a few feet from the storage area and then walked in.

Naruto looked up at the sky while standing next to Yoroichi. They waited for a few long hours until Urahara stepped out with eight others.

"Naruto…Yoroichi these are the people who will help us on our journey." Urahara said turning a bit to point at the respective person.

"This is Kensei Mugurama."

"Hello." Kensei said, he was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with a white outline, green pants, silver hair, black combat boots, yellow eyes, fingerless orange gloves, and he has a 69 tattooed on his chest.

"This is Hachigen Ushoda."

Hachigen waved, he had pink hair with a black skull and crossbones on it. He is a large man with a green tuxedo and a pink mustache also; he also wears a yellow bowtie.

"This is Lisa Yadomaru."

Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes, there was a great resemblance between Lisa and Nanao, and it freaked him out a bit. She wore oval glasses and had long black braided hair, she's dressed in a sailor's fuku, she saw Naruto stare at her and she gave a mean scowl which made him look away.

"This is Hiyori Sarugaki."

Hiyori just scoffed, she was a short girl with blonde hair that was worn in pigtails. She wears a red jogging suit decorated with the first kanji of her name.

"This is Love Aikawa."

"Sup." Love blankly said, he has on a green jogging suit, his hair is wildly spiky and he wears sunglasses, he is also very tall.

"This is Mashiro Kuna."

"Hiya!" Mashiro said with excitement in her voice, she wore a white bodysuit with orange gloves and an orange scarf, she has green hair and she wears goggles on her head with the lenses a shade of green.

"This is Rojuro Otoribashi…but just call him Rose for short."

"Hey." Rose said, the man wore a thigh length black coat and a frilly shirt, his hair is long and curly and he wears black pants.

"And last but not least…this is Shinji Hirako, the leader of all these Vizards."

"Hey." Shinji said he has jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut; he wears a long brown coat with a shirt and tie. Shinji looked at Naruto and grinned "So…you're a Vizard too eh? Can't wait to see what you can do."

Naruto grinned a bit then looked around at everyone then said. "So this is our "team"

Everyone nodded with some occasional yes's.

"Well then, off to Hueco Mundo!" Naruto said as he lifted his fist into the air, everyone getting a anime sweat drop because they knew he had no idea how to get to Hueco Mundo.

"I think it'll be best if I lead…" Urahara muttered as he opened a portal as everyone went into it.

**Well that's chapter 33, hope you all enjoyed it. I'm going to skip the fake karakura arc because whats going to happen the next few chapters will contain a LOT of people…soo ya. I might add a form of that arc in but I highly doubt it…anywhom until next time! **


	34. Hueco Mundo

**Here's chapter 34, don't have much to say sooo…ya.**

A ship half buried in sand stood miles away from a cloaked figure weakly walking. The harsh winds whipped across the cloaked man's face; luckily the sand and its harsh winds only hit his hood. Even more miles apart stood the arrancar's palace; Las Noches. The man snarled and continued to walk, once he had enough strength he would quickly run toward the palace so long until he was out of breath. The man got on his knees and coughed feeling like he should give up.

"I made it too far to give up now…I have to keep going…if it were only that easy." The man said to himself and slowly got up and kept walking as he looked around at the night sky.

**XXX**

Naruto, Urahara, Yoroichi, and the vizards all stepped out of the portal. Naruto looked as he saw a small palace on the horizon; Las Noches. Naruto faintly groaned as they all began to walk towards it. Naruto drifted away from Yoroichi and walked beside Lisa, wanting to ask her a few questions.

"You know…you look like-"

"Nanao, I know…"

"So you know her?"

"Yes, since she was a kid…"

"Interesting…how was she like?"

"Determined…why exactly do you care?"

"Oh…no real reason…just thought I'd start up a conversation." Naruto said before awkwardly laughing and speeding up towards Yoroichi once more.

As they continued to walk it seemed like everyone was getting a bit tired, so Urahara decided to camp out. Everyone was sleeping, except Naruto and Urahara. Urahara was simply standing looking at the moon while Naruto was sitting and thinking. A sudden pulse ran through Naruto's body as he grabbed his chest.

"Ah not again!" Naruto thought as his hair began to grow silver and his coat began to go blue.

Urahara noticed this and quickly grabbed him and flash stepped them away from the group. The bucket-hat shinigami then threw Naruto down and stepped on his chest then pointed his sword at his neck as he awaited the transformation into Vergil. Naruto tried to fight it, many words were going through his mind like corruption, Sparda, amulet, power. Weird images also came through his mind it seemed like flashbacks but Naruto never recalled going to any of the places he was seeing. He eventually turned into Vergil who was glaring at Urahara.

"I thought you would come out sooner or later." Urahara said

"Why did you call me brother…"

"Why else…I didn't think my disguise was _this_ good…now tell me. Why exactly did you escape and transformed from Naruto again?"

"To find my brother…"

"And what's his name?"

"Dante…"

"Bingo…congratulations you found him."

"What are you talking about…you have no resemblance to him what so ever."

"Oh really? Well watch this…" Urahara said as he unsheathed his sword "Let's Rock!" (For you devil may cry fans you must know where part of that line comes from…and if you do yes I know it's a bit cheesy.)

Urahara was then engulfed in a red aura, his sword (Benihime) transformed into a silver demonic sword (rebellion). Urahara's coat then turned red and his inner tunic turned black and he had black jeans with odd cowboy boot like things.

"That's impossible…you're a…"

"Shinigami…ya I know it's tough to believe but…I didn't only achieve my devil trigger when you stabbed me with my own sword. I unlocked shinigami powers…I didn't know until after you had your moment that I had achieved it…I decided to live on the real world and not go to the soul society…but I then learned that the only people that can see me are other shinigami or humans with enough reiatsu…and that was a few…which wasn't good for business y'know. I then moved to Konoha and got an appearance and got under the name Urahara so my enemies couldn't find me…too bad I didn't expect you to come back after I saw you in that castle…"Nelo Angelo". I can only release my true form in shikai…now get back in your sword." Dante said as he stabbed Vergil using demonic energy to shove him back in Yamato. He quickly pulled back his sword as he saw Naruto passed out; he simply picked him up and laid him where he was. He then turned back into his human form and sighed, then went back to looking at the sky.

Once everyone woke up they all began to travel once more. Since everyone could flash step they began to flash step long distances to get to Las Noches. Naruto didn't know why we didn't do this earlier and he also didn't know why there was a wound on his stomach, he was getting a bit worried about all these black outs.

The man reached Las Noches and found a spiky blue haired arrancar lying on the ground halfway covered in sand. The man was shocked on how this person was still alive seeing as the arrancar suddenly opened his eyes once he came along.

"Well well look who it is…Sasuke…Uchiha."

"Grimmjow…how did you…?"

"Survive? Well it's an interesting story…when you threw me off that building there." Grimmjow stopped to the building with a repaired hole in it then continued: "I passed out, I woke up about an hour ago actually…people presumed me dead and just…kicked sand over my corpse…this material on me that all arrancar's have covered my wound oddly enough…I was too weak to move until now…and just in time!" Grimmjow said and stood up un-sheathing his sword and pointing it to his neck. Sasuke summoned his sword and pointed it at Grimmjow's neck.

"This time I'll make sure you don't survive…"

"You underestimate me!"

Before they began they heard a huge explosion and large amounts of debri fly off the palace and aimed at the two. They both got out of the way and found dark portals everywhere. An arrancar that had fired that blast was the first one out, then a lot of others coming out as well.

"Arturo…" Sasuke whispered as he and Grimmjow were silent.

**XXX**

Naruto and the others arrived at Las Noches and looked up to see the dark portals. Naruto saw a figure in an orange mask and knew it was Arashi. He growled but Yoroichi pulled him back so he didn't go charging at them.

"Arturo and Arashi are…attacking Las Noches? This is bad…"

"How…were not part of it." Hiyori said

"Not yet…but when they see that vizards came here in a arrancar territory…they will think we are going to attack just like Arashi and them came…basically it will be a huge battle with arrancar, vizards…and whatever Arashi and them are." Shinji said you could tell by his tone that he wasn't liking this, but it had to be done.

"I sense my other half." Kyuubi said within Naruto's subconscious. He could tell she was weak but he couldn't do anything to help until he got his sword back.

"Ya…Arashi is here…if there was a good time to get back my sword it would be now…"

"I don't know if you're ready Naruto…he's"

"Too strong? Ya…well that's not going to stop me…if my father can beat him I think I can."

"He died after that fight…"

"…"

Naruto snapped back to reality to hear Kensei ask "So what's the plan…"

"Well were gonna wait here…if none of us notice us part of our group will go and rescue Nanao and Kyōraku…I'm pretty sure Naruto and Yoroichi will be good for that, and while they go and rescue them and they do notice us…were gonna have to fight. We can't run when Yoroichi and Naruto attempt to rescue them."

"Sounds good to me…" Kensei said as Hiyori agreed the rest grunted a bit but there was no real complaint.

"Now…Yoroichi…Naruto, sneak into Las Noches once this battle gets underway…it shouldn't be too hard…don't get caught."

"Right." Naruto and Yoroichi said as they began to slowly walk over to Las Noches.

"Isn't Ichigo here?" Naruto asked

"Yes, why?"

"We should rescue him too…"

"We'll see how this goes…"

**Well there's chapter 34, the big battle is about to begin! Exciting isn't it…a lot of stuff will happen in this little arc, hopefully it'll be as good as I picture it. Anywhom I hope you all enjoy it and if you think I should change something or if you have any suggestions or you just wanna say good story, be sure to write a review =o. **


	35. War!

**Well, here is chapter 35…I hope you all enjoy it and what not.**

"So…we just wait? We should fight!" Hiyori shouted as Urahara and the vizards stood at the distance watching Arashi and his men including Arturo come out of many portals.

"We should…but not now." Urahara said

"Why?" Lisa asked sort of challenging Urahara's plan

"It's not the right time."

"And that time will be."

"I'll let you know."

"C'mon Naruto keep up!" Yoroichi said looking behind her as she quickly began to run inside Las Noches.

"Well would you slow down?" Naruto shouted struggling to keep up

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Naruto and Yoroichi stopped dead in their tracks as they witnessed a green cero shoot from one of the tower like things near the palace. Yoroichi tugged on Naruto's arm urging him to keep moving, and he did.

**XXX**

Sasuke swung his sword to the left making Grimmjow's sword lower to the ground. Sasuke simply punched Grimmjow back then kicked him against the palace. Grimmjow punched Sasuke then head butted him back only to have Sasuke knee him in the jaw. Grimmjow then whipped his sword across Sasuke's chest making him step to the right a bit. Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth as he looked at the ground noticing a red gleam shining behind him. Sasuke quickly looked over his shoulder to see Grimmjow charging a cero aimed at Sasuke.

"This time for sure…you're dead!!" Grimmjow shouted and fired the cero making a pillar that was connected to the palace heavily damaged.

Sasuke used darkness as a shield then transformed the shield into an orb to blast back at Grimmjow. Since the cero was so powerful the shield was weak and so was the orb so Grimmjow simply swatted it away. The arrancar then stepped forward and thrusted his sword at Sasuke hoping to pierce him. Sasuke grabbed the sword and redirected it to the air as he stabbed Grimmjow and slammed him into the wall.

"Face it kit…I'm stronger than you." Sasuke said

Grimmjow growled as he head butted Sasuke once more then side kicked him back. His reiatsu rose at a bone shattering rate as his sword glowed.

"Grind…Pantera!" Grimmjow shouted

"He's releasing his zanpakuto…" Sasuke thought as he looked at Grimmjow and said "That much reiatsu will open your wounds!"

"It's worth it!" Grimmjow shouted as he then transformed, his white hollow material made him in the shape of a panther (Right now it's hard to describe so I'll just show you his picture: .com/wiki/File:Grimmjow_).

Grimmjow then dashed toward Sasuke and punched him in the gut making him fly into the air. Sasuke's right hand was then covered in darkness as he hurled it at Grimmjow's direction. The arrancar was already dashing toward Sasuke at blinding speeds; he took the hit directly giving Sasuke an idea of where he was. Sasuke gripped his sword then slashed at Grimmjow when he was close enough for his range, but not close enough to swat him down. As Grimmjow plummeted he began to fire multiple darts at Sasuke. The Uchiha covered his feet in darkness as he darted away from the…darts as they exploded onto the pillar behind them. Sasuke began to glide away as he ran alongside the palace having the darts crash and explode behind him. One dart struck close enough behind him to explode with such a force to make Sasuke fly off and land on the ground.

As Sasuke was on the ground Grimmjow was standing in front of him. His hands were balled up into a fist as he slammed him into the ground. The arrancar grinned as his left fist glowed with intense reiatsu as he punched Sasuke square in the face making a head-sized dune appear on the palace. Grimmjow began to repeatedly punch Sasuke the same way with the same force laughing insanely.

"Now's the right time…lets go." Urahara stated after a few minutes of waiting as the eight of them dashed toward the tower.

Part of the dome of the tower had been destroyed due to Arturo blasting through. Arashi and his Akatsuki had split up; some of them are guarding the area while the rest are in the palace with Arturo. Seven people were guarding; there were six similar men standing each with piercings and red hair, and then there was a blue skinned man with a giant sword wrapped in medical tape.

"Only seven…I think you all can take care of em…I got bigger fish to fry." Urahara said and flash stepped away.

"So…he leaves us with these guys?" Shinji complained as he unsheathed his sword

"It could be worse." Love stated as the eight vizards charged at the members.

Shinji clashed swords with the shark-man while Kensei and Mashiro were blown away by god-realm Pein. Hiyori unsheathed her sword and unleashed her hollow mask and lunged at Preta (the fat Pein body) who had recently rolled toward Hiyori in a huge boulder made of white hollow material. Lisa had been fighting off the summons from the animal Pein but to no avail she couldn't get through and was thrusted backwards and badly injured. Love stood where the Human path was as they simply staring down each other.

"What…is this person…?" Love asked in his mind wondering who.

Rose growled as the robe of Asura was taken off unleashed six arms and a serrated blade-like tail. Two of the arms were then detached and seemingly used like swords as Rose struggled to parry each of the attacks growling on how difficult it was becoming.

Urahara ran on top of the dome as he looked around especially inside the dome since the cero blast was that huge. He saw arrancar fighting blanks and some of the Akatsuki; he looked up and was immediately punched by Arashi and sent flying back.

"So you decided to come..." Arashi said

"Ya…couldn't miss it…why are you and Arturo here."

"Simply a lure…Arturo has a bone to pick with these other arrancar's…especially Aizen…for reason I don't even know…probably just power, but there was a great opportunity in killing two birds with one stone. I simply gave an accurate hypothesis on what Naruto would do when he found out Kyōraku and Nanao were captured. And I was right…he asked for help, luckily it was by Yoroichi and since you two have such a great friendship why not ask you?"

"So you lured the vizards…your men…and the arrancar to just have a big…war?"

"Exactly."

"You don't exactly plan on winning this war do you?"

"The odds seem to be in my favor."

"We'll see…" Urahara said as he grinned and lowered his head.

"Seems like this parties getting crazy…lets rock!" Urahara shouted as he was engulfed in a red aura, once it disappeared he was then in his true form, he was now Dante.

"So that's where you've been all these years…Dante."

"I decided to come back after my business in Fortuna was done…but enough with the talk."

Dante lifted up rebellion and charged at Arashi who un-sheathed his zanpakuto as they began to strike each other. Their blades clashed leaving sparks after each slice, Dante stepped back then stepped on Arashi's sword and pointed his silver gun; Ivory at Arashi's head, then shot. Arashi fell back as his mask cracked and half of it fell to the ground. Dante was surprised to see the bullet didn't pass the mask and it made Arashi pretty mad.

"Hado 54…Haien!" Arashi shouted sending out a purple wave of energy darting at Dante like a bullet.

Dante quickly rolled out of the way looking back to see one of the pillars slice in half. He grinned as he charged back at Arashi as they clashed blades. They both growled as they glared at each other using so much force to try and thrust the person back.

"You shouldn't be allowed to wield that sword anymore…it belongs to Naruto, at least he used it and gave it a good name until you stole it!"

"He was just a delivery boy for the inevitable…and besides…he couldn't use it with its full potential." Arashi said as the blade glowed red, Arashi's reiatsu rose and he sent a red wave of energy out at Dante making him fall back.

Naruto and Yoroichi kept running down hallways evading various kido blasts from Akatsuki and arrancar. Blood was quickly spraying onto the ground and walls of the damaged palace as the two quickly ran into a different hallway which hadn't been touched…at all. There were some stairs leading to a room, Naruto figured that would be where the prisoners would be held. The two then heard this loud scream then a figure leaping into the air raising some bladed staff aiming at both of them. Naruto and Yoroichi rolled out of the way looking behind them to see an armored alien like creature. It was hard to say what this creature looked like; it wielded a staff with chainsaws on the ends of it and a pistol.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto shouted a bit worried

"I don't know…just get Kyōraku and Nanao out; I'll deal with this guy." Yoroichi said as she leaped toward the creature (Skorge…for those of you who played gears of war 2 you know what I'm talking about…there'll be a picture of him on my profile for those who don't know who I'm talking about.)

**Well there's chapter 35…I'm glad school's out for me and also glad that my friend has two more days left which means two more days of me rubbing it in his face that he has to go to school. Yet once he moves to Idaho he won't be going to school until September…-sigh-.**


	36. Old Friends Return!

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm eagerly waiting for prototype to come out…I just hope I can get it…I also might get assassins creed since I've never played it and of course heard it was good, if it wasn't why make a sequel? Anywhom here is chapter 36.**

"You're pretty strong…" Shinji said slamming his feet on the ground to try and give a strong defense to this…fish-man.

"You're no slouch yourself…but you got paired with the wrong opponent." Kisame said as the medical tape on his sword unraveled and gripped Shinji's sword pulling him forward so Kisame could knee him backwards.

Kisame then stabbed his sword into the ground and then lifted it up sending a wave of blue condensed reiatsu over at Shinji. The size and motion of the wave was like a literal ocean wave, Shinji unleashed his vizard mask and put his sword in front of him, using his reiatsu to split it sending him back a few feet also. Kisame smirked as he dove in front of him, Shinji stepped on the piece of his sword that still had medical tape on it and jumped up, kicking the fish in the temple.

Hiyori began to quickly flash step away from the Pein body's quick movements acting like a strong white boulder. The body hit her a few times and sent her crashing into the sand or the temple one time. Everytime Hiyori would slash at the boulder the attacks would do nothing and she would either have to get out of the way or get ran over.

"How am I suppose to stop this big boulder thing…my sword is useless!" Hiyori said as she then thought of an idea, she flash stepped backwards and stabbed her sword in the ground. The Pein body went back into non-boulder form as the white hollow material temporarily retracted from his face, chest and his front body.

Hiyori unleashed her vizard mask and waited, she then motioned her hand for the body to come toward her in a taunting way. The white material then engulfed the body again and the body turned into a boulder and charged at the vizard. Hiyori grinned as her hand glowed red, once the body was close she shoved her palm on the boulder, the red cero then spread throughout the boulder making it's movement stop. After a few seconds the Pein body exploded from the cero and the white hollow pieces rained down in her area. Hiyori took off her vizard mask and sheathed her sword then grinned and looked back to help Kensei and Mashiro on the god-realm Pein.

"We can't get near him!" Mashiro pouted as she was shoved back, she then tumbled along the sand a bit until she finally got up.

Kensei was shoved back also but instead of tumbling he just crashed into the sand. "I think I found some way to beat him…"

"How?"

"Did you notice anything from when we were fighting him?"

"That he can shove us back before we can even get within a foot to him?"

"No…that there is a five second interval before he can use that shove thing again…whatever it is."

"Five seconds…well that'll help! What are we suppose to do in five seconds!"

"Swift attacks…we can flash step remember…then we would only have one or two seconds to get an attack in…"

"Right!"

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Mashiro and Kensei readied their zanpakuto as Hiyori quickly landed beside them offering her help. They had no problem with that as Mashiro flash stepped acting as bait. Pein blasted her back while Kensei and Hiyori flash stepped in front of him and slashed them. Pein grinned; once the zanpakuto pierced the cloth of his robe he flash stepped away. Kensei's eyes widened, he did not see this coming at all. Mashiro got up and was quickly knocked back down by Pein, as he revealed his zanpakuto.

"You underestimate me." Pein said, his zanpakuto was a long katana that had a silver hilt and a pitch black blade with its guard being a fierce swirl.

"Lure him here…" Kensei said directing his request to Hiyori.

Hiyori flash stepped diagonally; the gravitational wave was then unleashed as she quickly but barely avoided it. They clash blades and began to strike each other, trying to get a good hit. Pein knocked her down as she was slammed into the ground in front of Kensei. Pein then dashed toward her ready to pierce Hiyori through the chest.

"Blow it away Tachikaze." Kensei said as air currents traveled around his blade as it turned into a survival/combat knife with a black hilt and small rings on the hilt with a blunt edge.

As Pein continued to dash Kensei's knife glowed blow as he grabbed the blue orb/knife with both of his hands. Once Pein was close enough to almost pierce Hiyori Kensei thrusted his hands forward as a huge blast hit Pein directly. The blast stretched along far enough to crash into part of the palace and even hit one of animal-realms summons.

The blast pierced through animal-realms rhino summon as it fell to the ground. Lisa was relieved as she got up and watched as a centipede like monster began to charge at her. She dashed over to the side and placed her hand on the insect while a wave of electric current flowed through the centipede summon and basically made it explode (Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden). A big multi (around seven) headed dog with the same rinnegan eyes as all the other summons. The dog began to charge at Lisa, by the time she noticed it she only had time to do one thing:

"Bakudo 39: Enkosen!" Lisa shouted as a condensed reiatsu shield appeared in front of her.

Unfortunately for her the dog trampled over the shield as the reiatsu shield withered away. Lisa was injured badly as she eventually un-sheathed her sword and stabbed it into the dogs leg. She stood on her sword and leaped up into the air then flash stepped a bit to reach the back of this dog who was busy trampling over arrancar around the palace, and of course trampling over some of the palace itself. Lisa saw that the animal-realm Pein was sitting on one of the heads of this dog, animal-realm looked back at Lisa and took out a dagger from her sleeve. Lisa looked down to see her katana still stuck in the leg of this dog.

Animal-realm charged at Lisa slashing at random angles with her dagger, Lisa dodged making each evasive movement flow naturally. Once Lisa found a good open spot she sweep kicked the animal-realm then grabbed her hand and took her dagger. She placed her knee on the animal-realm and slashed the Pein's neck with its own weapon. The dog then began to divide into medium sized dogs with one head only, so there were seven medium sized dogs. Lisa fell to the ground because of this as two of the dogs pounced her and began to try and bite her. One of the dogs bit her and she swung her arm at the other dog, the arm she swung had the dog still biting her. The two dogs smashed against each other and turned into a two headed dog that ran her over, a bit larger in size. The dogs then charged away into the battle where kido blasts were firing and ceros' were being shot.

"It's their problem now…" Lisa said as she got up and walked over to where her sword fell once the dog divided into dogs. She sheathed it and then fell over from exhaustion and pain.

Red waves of reiatsu clashed harshly as what was left of the dome/roof of Las Noches was being battered. Dante and Arashi continued to fight, exhaustion running through both of them. Dante stabbed rebellion into the ground and leapt into the air avoiding another red reiatsu wave; he pulled out ebony and ivory and began to fire rapidly. Arashi flash stepped out of the wave of the bullets and appeared behind Dante who saw it coming and raised his arm and aimed his gun behind him and shot. The bullet pierced Arashi's chest and made him fall and slam into the roof and then fall to the ground.

Dante landed on the dome and pulled rebellion up and looked down at Arashi grinning. "Are ya done yet Arashi? I don't want to embarrass you more than you already have."

"Shut up!" Arashi shouted as he extended his arm and said: "Bakudo 75: Gochutekkan!"

After Arashi said that five incredibly large pillars rose from the ground and immediately pinned Dante to the ground having rebellion fly out of his hands. Arashi grabbed rebellion and stabbed it through Dante as deep as he could.

"I know this didn't kill you…but it'll keep you stationary for awhile…" Arashi said then walked off.

"Dammit…" Dante said as he attempted to move, but the kido was too strong that it wouldn't let him.

Grimmjow finally stopped punching Sasuke ending his huge marathon of punches with one huge punch making Sasuke slam through the wall and landing in the hallway of the palace. Sasuke was completely covered in blood, his nose was surely broken as blood was pouring through his nostrils, there were many bruises, he looked horrible. Sasuke slowly got up, darkness once again traveled through his palms as Grimmjow laughed.

"You've grown weak Sasuke! I can't believe I actually feared you!"

Sasuke lifted up his hands using up most if not all his energy to send thousands of mini spikes of darkness through Grimmjow. It pierced his whole stomach and through his chest as Grimmjow coughed up blood and stared at Sasuke.

"I learned a few new tricks while I was away…" Sasuke said as he opened up a dark portal and sent Grimmjow through it, he panted and then closed it as he took a knee and eventually fell to the side.

Yoroichi continued to evade each of Skorge's attacks, the ends of his chainsaw staff began to glow red. Skorge spun the staff around shooting thousands of reiatsu blasts at Yoroichi. The shinigami began to dodge them but eventually got hit by one and then hit by the rest. She rolled back as Skorge leaped up, his staff glowing gold as he slammed it a few inches from her as a huge seismic wave engulfed the area. The wave shattered pillars and the stairs that went up to the prisoner room, it also made Yoroichi fly into the air and hit one of the pillars.

Naruto successfully entered the prison chamber and found out that no one was guarding it at all. Naruto wasn't complaining but he found it odd how no one was looking after the prisoners. He immediately found Kyōraku and Nanao, he quickly got them free of being handcuffed and attached to the wall. Nanao greeted Naruto by hugging him tightly, it surprised Naruto because the whole time he knew her she was never one to actually do that.

"Bout time." Kyōraku said

"I got here as fast as I could…" Naruto stated grinning a bit

"We thought you died! Before the whole accident…the news had been buzzing on how you were killed…by Arashi." Nanao exclaimed, Naruto knew she was worried about him.

"Well I'm alive…look this is no place to talk, we need to get out of here now…theres this huge war…Arashi's Akatsuki and Arturo are waging war on Aizen and his arrancar. Urahara rounded up the vizards and they are helping us out…but we can't stay here for too long, c'mon."

Before Naruto left he noticed an orange-haired girl in the corner a bit curled up wearing a white and black dress. She seemed insanely worried as she sat down, she looked up at Naruto who noticed she was chained up also. Naruto un-chained her and helped her up, she thanked him and then looked around frantically.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"I was brought here…captured…Ichigo and the others were here to rescue me…but I don't know where they are...I decided to come back here because I had nowhere else to go…this espada was fighting Ichigo and…"

"I'll help you find Ichigo...what's your name?" Naruto asked

"Orihime."

"I'm Naruto." He said as they shook hands then the shinigami led her down stairs.

Naruto and Orihime stopped beside Nanao as Kyōraku stood in front of Yoroichi facing Skorge with both of his zanpakuto out.

"Kyōraku!" Naruto shouted

"Let me handle this one boy…I haven't had a fight in awhile…" Kyōraku said grinning as the two charged at each other, Skorge leapt in the air and Kyōraku ran for a bit, then leapt a few inches under him.

**Well that's chapter 36 and yes I know the whole storyline if you think of it bleach-wise is messed up, I had to change it to fit my desires and what not, but that's the good thing about fanfiction writing you can change stuff that is canon and what not. Well I hope you all enjoyed and what not…cya soon.**


	37. Perfect Union

**Hello I am back from my vacation and I'm ready to type up this chapter…hoorah!  


* * *

**

Kyoraku and Skorge clashed blades, the chainsaw staff began to rotate (or whatever chainsaws do) and grind the captain's sword. Kyoraku was knocked back but landed safely a few feet from his opponent as he charged once again. Once Kyoraku weakily charged at the mutant person he was slammed in the stomach by an end of the chainsaw staff. Blood went everywhere as he fell to the ground he eventually got up.

"This isn't like him…he's weak he can't fight!" Nanao said in a worried tone.

"Will he be all right?" Orihime asked

Naruto stayed silent

Skorge took no time standing and leaped into the air, if it wasn't for Kyoraku rolling over his face would've been grinded. Kyoraku stabbed both of his swords into his opponent then used his reiatsu as a shockwave to throw Skorge back slamming into the wall. Kyoraku panted then raised his arm using a kido Naruto couldn't make out but realized it was Haien, the 54th hado. The blast of purple spiritual energy slammed into Skorge, Kyoraku hopefully thought he was dead until he found a shadowy figure leap into the air once more.

"This thing doesn't know when to give up…" Kyoraku muttered as he leaped into the air weakily.

"He's weak…why is he fighting he knows that he wont win…unless…! Kyoraku no!" Nanao shouted and ran toward him.

Kyoraku took one last look at Naruto and smiled brightly not his usual taunting sarcastic smiles, but more of an "I'm proud of you" smile. A smile that just screamed emotion, he was then slammed by the chainsaw staff with a severe injury as he slammed into the wall. This time…he didn't get back up.

"Kyoraku…Kyoraku!" Naruto screamed knowing that Skorge had ended his sensei's life…another one of his dear teachers dead, but he wouldn't let this one go. He balled his hands up into a fist and growled looking at Skorge who stood there blankly. "I'm going to rip you apart…with my own hands…"

Naruto flashed stepped in front of Skorge and grabbed the mutant's head slamming him into the ground repeatedly. He then threw him up in the air and flash stepped once more punching him and punching him. He back flipped having the tip of his foot touch Skorge's chin, then slamming Skorge into the ground and kicking him repeatedly. He leaped up once more as his hand engulfed in flames, he was so angry he didn't need to call out a kido, the Soukatsui just came to him as he slammed it into the mutants back leaving a hole in its back.

Naruto screamed and began to punch the corpse; Nanao and Orihime used all their strength to pull him away from it.

"It's over Naruto there's nothing we can do…he's dead!" Nanao shouted feeling the boy's muscles tense up trying to break free, but knowing that it wasn't the right thing.

"He was the first person who took me in…I was in his squad…he taught me everything I know! Why did he have to die why did he go and fight! We could've made it out alive all of us! Son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted as he began to punch the ground, kneeling down as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"He did it on purpose…he didn't want to be dead weight…he has faith in you that you can solve all of this…he thinks you've surpassed him…he wants you to solve this and bring the soul society back into its glory days…he told me that when we were in the cell…don't fail him…" Nanao said her voice cracking as she held tears in, wiping them away with her sleeve.

"…ya…this just gives me more of a reason to stop this…c'mon we got to find Ichigo…" Naruto said as he stood up and began to walk, wiping the tears with his sleeve.

"Are you all right…about all this?" Kyuubi asked from inside his mind

"I don't know…I just don't know…but what I do know is my goal…I don't want to fail her…Ichigo must mean a lot to her and I don't want anyone else dying today." Naruto answered as he walked faster, stopping for Nanao and Orihime to catch up.

After awhile Aizen, Gin and Tousen appeared above Las Noches to view the battle they haven't seen Arturo so they thought he didn't know where they were. Gin looked at Aizen's hand and found a black needle like shard in it.

"What's that?" Gin asked

Aizen lifted his hand so that they could see "A shard…from the Hogyoku…I want to test something out on someone…but first I have to flush him out."

"How are you going to do that?" Tousen asked

"Covering this area in a big black box…hado 90 Kurohitsugi…I need all of you do channel your reiatsu in this one…" Aizen asked as Tousen and Gin did as he instructed…a huge black box covered Las Noches

"So is Ichigo over there?" Naruto asked pointing over to a lone tower, one of the few that is still standing.

"Yes from what I know he is fighting an Espada…I don't know if he's still ali-" Orihime stopped as she looked up, the sky turned pitch black.

"What's going on…"Nanao asked as she stumbled, hardly able to see where she is going.

"This is no eclipse…can't you feel it Nanao, were inside a hado of some sort…but theres only one that's like this…which means…!" Naruto saw a purple light and looked back to see millions of long skinny accurate needles piercing through everything. "We gotta get out of here, Nanao take Orihime and go I'll get Ichigo."

"It's too dangerous to go out to the tower now, you'll die!" Nanao said

"I'm not letting him die either!" Naruto said as he flash stepped away. Nanao scoffed as she grabbed Orihime's hand and ran.

Yoroichi began to flash stepped toward Nanao once she reached her she grabbed her hand "I can see better in the dark, let me be your eyes." She said as they ran faster.

Arashi watched as the area got pitch black and the needles began to strike the far south part of Las Noches. "Seems like Aizen is getting impatient…looks like our fight will have to wait Dante." He said as he flash stepped off.

"Oh you little shit! Now I'm stuck here…damn" Dante said as he frantically wiggled

The ground became a huge crowd of remaining arrancar, Arashi's men, the Vizards, and Sasuke running toward the exit of this big black box. They knew there was an exit because they found out it was not solid due to the sun faintly shining through. They also began taking cheap stabs at each other and some fell to the ground dead, it was chaos.

Naruto calmly flash stepped across ruins and toward the tower. He shouted out hado 31 Soukatsui and threw it on top of the tower so he could see if he was close. He quickly began to flash step toward it and eventually crashed through the tower. All he saw was a arrancar with black wings fading into mist as a shirtless and very damaged Ichigo watching.

"Ichigo…Orihime sent me to find you…I hope your not too hurt." Naruto asked

"Huh…who are you…" Ichigo paused and faintly saw Naruto, remembering him from when he was in Hueco Mundo with him. "Oh it's you…I'm fine…but Ishida is pretty damaged right now…" he said while pointing at the Quincy.

"Well if you haven't noticed someone outside made a huge hado…that big black box and needles are striking every inch and its coming closer, we have to get out…now." Naruto stated as he picked up the Quincy. "C'mon."

Ichigo nodded as the two flash stepped away from the tower.

Naruto noticed that Ichigo's flash step was much faster than his and that sort of bugged him, he decided to simply use the flash step as a speed boost and just run, leaping along the ruins and everything. He looked behind him and saw the needles crashing the tower and heard screams of people getting sliced by them. He stepped on one part of some random ruin and leaped up flash stepping madly reaching toward the top of the box and trying to just leap out. Ichigo wasn't paying attention to Naruto as he continued to keep a decent pattern of flash stepping and running.

As Aizen, Tousen, and Gin watched and waited for Aizen's "experiment" to come out the three felt an enormous reiatsu behind them, one to even make Gin open his eyes just to twitch.

"You thought I forgot about you guys after killing all your Espada? Give me a break…" Arturo said as he stabbed Tousen through the chest, his reiatsu radiating from the blade and making the wound even more severe. Once he retracted his blade Tousen fell to the ground, dead.

"Just wait Arturo…I'll give you a suitable opponent…and if you kill me you could never see if you're stronger than this one…and you'll never be on top." Aizen said the sun shining upon his glasses as he looked at Arturo with a grin.

"Fine…and once I'm done with him…your next." Arturo said and waited looking at the box as well.

Dante continued to wiggle as he saw his sword, rebellion stabbed in front of him. He groaned and reached for it eventually grabbing it as it swarmed with red reiatsu. Not just any reiatsu but a demonic reiatsu that easily cut through the kido, he leaped up and began to run from the needles.

"I can feel the needles getting closer, are we almost there?" Nanao asked Yoroichi as they ran

"Almost, just a few more feet and we can flash step out of here." Yoroichi said as the three leaped out of the building. "Now!" Yoroichi released her grip on Nanao and flash stepped out of the box.

"Hold your breath." Nanao said as she held onto Orihime and flash stepped out of the box as well.

Once Nanao made it out of the box the light made her squint heavily. She found all the Vizards out but they were extremely tired and beaten up a bit. She then saw a cloaked figure standing a few yards away from them looking up at the sky. Nanao walked over to the cloaked figure as the man turned around to reveal Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke…you're the one who tried to kill Naruto…you bastard!" she shouted putting her zanpakuto up to Sasuke's neck.

"I'm not here to kill him…I'm here to help him, whether you trust me or not is your problem…but it would be common courtesy to get that sword out of my face." Sasuke calmly said watching as the shinigami lowered her blade and looked at him, and then walked back to Orihime and Yoroichi.

Naruto reached his hand out for the tip of the box, his fingers reaching the top of the box as he used his reiatsu to boost him forward out of the box. Naruto panted as he leaped high in the air, he looked to his left to see Gin, Aizen, and Arturo.

"This…is my experiment…a Vizard and an Arrancar…in perfect union…or near perfect…we shall see how this goes." Aizen said as he flash stepped toward Naruto and stabbed his neck with the Hogyoku shard. Black/purple veins surrounded his neck and eventually his body as his eyes widened and he dropped the Quincy and fell himself.

"That's Naruto…why is he falling?" Nanao said ignoring the fact Ichigo made it out of the box and Orihime ran toward him.

"Aizen…don't get near him Nanao…I don't know what he's done." Yoroichi stated as she felt Dante's presence behind him.

"What did I miss?" Dante asked as he saw Yoroichi pointing to Naruto falling. He groaned as he ran toward Naruto.

"Idiot! Don't do that Dante!" Yoroichi shouted

"Who's that?" Nanao asked

"I'll explain later…"

Naruto began to fall faster and faster until he crashed into the sand, which raised everywhere. Dante felt a huge reiatsu that halted him and well intimidated him almost. He stepped back as a white pillar stabbed through his shoulder, he immediately slammed to the ground, the pillar was more like a tail as eight more stabbed the ground.

"Aizen…what did you do…"Yoroichi muttered

"A Vizard and an arrancar…fusing all of his abilities into one being…yes…this is the perfect being…a suitable challenge for the first every arrancar…don't you think Arturo." Aizen said grinning as he looked at Arturo who closed his eyes and smiled.

The smoke cleared once the white tails rose from the sand, there were nine tails. A fox's skull was on top of the beings head and the jaw of a fox was loosely hanging from the beings chin. He had regular white shoulder pads and basically white armor, his fingers were claws and his feet were like a foxes. Short and tattered white wings were resting on the back of the being. Black veins surrounded the whole body; the area between the neck and shoulders had two red fang like designs that came down to the beings stomach. You could see some of his hair, which was a faint blonde and almost looked white. Once the male looked up his skin was a bit of an aqua tone to it with a teeth or so showing even with his mouth was closed. His pupils were yellow and the part of his eyes which was usually white was black with red blood vessel things (the red vein thingys that come when your eye is like strained or something) appeared.

"The training wheels are off Naruto…do whatever you want now…" Aizen said dropping the Hogyoku shard.  


* * *

**Well that's the chapter, hope you all liked it…feels good finally putting my ideas on word since I've been thinking about this while in Maine. Anywho hope you all enjoyed if you have any suggestions or you just want to put your feelings about this story write it in the reviews…yay**.


	38. First arrancar vs The perfect Hybrid

**Hello all, with all my ideas about this little arc raging through my head it annoys me not to type it all out so…ya, heres the next chapter.

* * *

**

"N-naruto?" Nanao silently said looking at the figure standing where the blonde shinigami fell.

Sasuke stared at the figure as well, he looked down to see the shard Aizen dropped and was a bit shocked. Knowing that Nanao and the others could here him he said "This is bad…Aizen stabbed Naruto with a shard from the Hogyoku…he's half arrancar and half vizard…but he has no self control with the two beings struggling for control…he can strike anyone of us at any moment…" Sasuke said looking at Dante's body who was bleeding, piercing by one of the tails which now had black veins and a red streak on them.

Naruto looked to his right and upwards seeing the black cloaked and orange mask man he was once afraid of; Arashi the man who killed his second sensei Jiraiya, and the wielder of his zanpakuto. There were a lot of things he hated about that man and now he could do something about it with ease. He flashed stepped in front of Arashi who immediately and nonchalantly put his sword up to Naruto's neck.

Naruto gently grabbed the blade then in a rash and deep voice he said "That's my sword…" the blade turned white and five white spikes pierced through Arashi with enough force that it shattered his mask. He leaned closer then said "Great now I can see your face as I watch you die…"

Naruto grabbed the blade of his sword and yanked it backwards which ripped Arashi's arm clean off. He them placed his right hand on Arashi's chest, his arrancar hole was on the top of his right hand as a red orb formed in that arrancar hole. That hole made a cero, which blasted Arashi away, and thus the threat of Arashi was over.

"Bravo, bravo! I can't wait to see what you'll do next…Naruto…" Arturo said grinning as he extended his hand and a black beam in the form of a sword came out.

* * *

"_Darkness…all I can see…is darkness…is this my sub conscious…tainted by the power of the Hogyoku…by becoming an…arrancar? Was this how Sasuke felt…I wonder."_ Naruto thought as he plummeted down into the darkness as he eventually fell, but there was no ground beneath him…just more darkness.

He blinked twice and saw two figures standing beside him, one was the spikey haired white man with the blue coat who was in Yamato, and the other had wavy red hair and a strapless black top with a orange bottom dress thing. She wore gloves to her elbows and extended her hand out to Naruto.

"Need a hand?" she asked her voice similar to Kyuubi's

Naruto grabbed her hand and lifted himself up "Kyuubi?" he asked

She nodded

Naruto looked over to the blue-coated man "Vergil…" the name felt awkward when he said it but he knew it was his name.

He nodded

Naruto looked behind him and saw a screen of some sort that was viewing what was happening in Las Noches. "Where are we?" he asked not able to keep his eyes off the screen.

"Well were in your sub conscious…you have been shunned from the Hogyoku…so have we all. It's a fusion of all our abilities…my massive amounts of energy…Vergil's swordsmanship and speed…your inner hollows well abilities so to say…and your memories and facial appearance." Kyuubi explained

"So were just stuck here?"

"Well…ya."

"I feel so useless…what if he destroys the wrong people…what if he turns on Yoroichi or Nanao!"

"There isn't much we can do about it kit…barriers have been placed by the Hogyoku so we can get in to control it and if you were to control it the power might over whelm you and you'll either get consumed again or just explode."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto shouted as he walked until he felt a wall then used his reiatsu and placed his hands on it trying to break through.

* * *

Arturo and the hollowed Naruto began to clash blades, once Naruto thrusted his sword to the left to disconnect the clash the energy beam faded. Naruto then sent a punch straight into Arturo's gut making him fly high into the air. As he was flying Naruto began to flash step in a zig zagging pattern until he put his leg behind Arturo's need and grabbed his face with his hand with the arrancar hole. Instead of slamming him down he made another cero, which did the take down for him.

"His power…how much has it's increased…" Yoroichi uttered feeling Dante's presence standing beside her with some blood trickling from his stomach.

Dante kept his eyes fixed on the hollow Naruto then said: "When I first met him compared to my reiatsu I could hardly feel his…it was like a faint whisper but now I think mine is now the whisper…no man could hold that much reiatsu…it's impossible which raises the question…how is he doing it?"

"You little brat…" Arturo said as he got up his face a bit battered but it didn't faze him at all.

Naruto let out a laugh, with a distorted voice he darted downward towards Arturo who simply flash stepped away and watched as he crashed into the sand. Arturo grinned as he saw the ground that Naruto crashed glow red, black veins then stretched across the area as well.

"What the hell…" Yoroichi said as she looked at the black veins, then felt a rumbling in the ground "We have to get out of here, now!" Yoroichi said as she Dante Orihime and Nanao ran.

Nanao looked back to see Sasuke not make a move but still watch the fight, standing directly under the black vein. She stopped then began to shout his name, he looked over his shoulder as the black veins began to rise as tendrils of some sort, Nanao then ran but was pierced straight through the shoulder blade with one of the shadow things. The Uchiha stood on the vein as it lifted he remained calm and simply used it as a ride to get to Arturo, darkness engulfed his hand as he got closer. Nanao was also lifted and was then in Naruto's sights.

Naruto had blasted himself upwards with a mini cero, the black veins on his body stretched out and used as an attack to attempt and impale Arturo with spikey shadow tendrils. The tendrils that came to him he simply un-sheathed his zanpakuto and did rapid slices to chop them down, they then retreated back into Naruto. Once Sasuke got near Arturo he punched the air to send a dark fist at Arturo back fisted it away, little did he know that his fist was pure black. Once he found out Sasuke smiled and closed his fist to make Arturo's hand explode, and once the darkness retreated it wasn't there.

Arturo growled, while Sasuke chuckled he was then sliced in the stomach then wheel kicked into the ruins while a blast of reiatsu hit Sasuke hard making him cough up blood. The reiatsu was more powerful and wild then a regular arrancar or shinigami for that matter. The next tendril to come was the one Nanao was impaled on, Arturo simply sliced her then the tendril as he retreated back to Naruto.

* * *

"Hey kit, you might wanna see what Arturo just did…" Kyuubi said as she watched the screen and Naruto's futile attempts to break the barrier.

Naruto walked over to the screen since the screen was in first person he saw his hollow arms holding Nanao who was bleeding from the stomach and the shoulder. "W-what…happened to her!"

"She stopped to see Sasuke standing on one of your tendrils…and when it raised as she ran again it impaled her." Vergil explained

"Sasuke…" Naruto was surprised that he was still alive and paused the room than turned red as it shook wildly Naruto shouted then ran to the barrier and began to punch it, you could tell he was becoming drained from using his energy into trying to break this barrier.

"He's getting angry…" Vergil stated

"Obviously…" Kyuubi said as the two watched Naruto

"Hey I wouldn't do that Naruto, the more energy you waste here and you'll fade away giving this hollowed form one out of three controlled." A voice said as a hologram like figure came toward Naruto.

The figure was in fact Naruto's inner hollow who was wearing white shinigami robes and a black captain's haori, keeping the appearance of what Naruto was when he was a captain for that brief time.

"Weren't you fused with me…how are you here?" Naruto asked slowly stopping and panting

"I was split when Aizen stabbed you with the Hogyoku and automatically absorbed…but after awhile I developed enough energy to transmit my appearance and other stuff like a hologram to talk to you guys, aren't you all lucky?"

Kyuubi and Vergil paid no attention, but Vergil let out a low snarl.

"Awesome…" Naruto's inner hollow said as he looked at the screen. "Seems like your rage has gotten to that hollow form of you."

* * *

Naruto yelled while he held Nanao, the yell was distorted and made is reiatsu grow to an insane rate. He laid Nanao down and flash stepped toward Arturo and sent a barrage of slashes toward Arturo, making little cuts lightly come to his arms and everything. Arturo continued to parry his attacks, and after all the force is sword began to crack, Arturo side kicked Naruto then slashed him with an energy beam. He sheathed his sword and placed his hand on Naruto's chest, before he could do a cero Naruto had already stabbed Arturo through his stomach.

"I'm going to slice you into pieces…you trash…" Naruto said ripping his sword through Arturo's mid section then stabbed his shoulder blade, placing his foot on his chest and slicing his sword upwards.

Naruto took a sigh then began to slice repeatedly giving Arturo no chance to regenerate. He then pumped reiatsu into his blade and sliced even harder, he then pulled out Yamato and began to slice. He began to laugh which then turned into a menacing growled as he continued to slice, blood began to lightly get on his hollow "armor".

"This is for all those shinigami you killed Arturo the captains…the soul society…you ruined it…you destroyed Ukitake as well! I won't forgive you EVER!!" He then pumped a large amount of reiatsu into the swords and slashed the pieces that were Arturo.

* * *

"Woah…he just got owned…" Naruto's hollow form said

"He's just going to regenerate…" Vergil said

"How do you know?"

"Arrancar if chosen regeneration over than power, can regenerate insanely fast…while this thing was slashing him he was regenerating at small and steady rates…and now he has enough to regenerate once more fully at least…he wont have much energy to spend on regenerating his full body after that…he'll be more careful now."

Once Arturo regenerated fully he immediately let out a large black cero, which came hurdling toward Naruto who slammed both blades into the cero to try and send it at a different direction. Yamato began to crack as the cero became more intense and Naruto pumping more energy into the swords.

Arturo began to laugh "Has all your power gone that quickly, was that reiatsu just for show!?"

Naruto growled as his blades glowed red from heat and reiatsu, Naruto saw the black cero begin to consume him as he them simply spun around rapidly diving inside the cero. His hollow armor began to chip off and sometimes chip off in chunks as he dived into the most intense parts of the cero.

Vergil grabbed his sides and winced, Kyuubi immediately saw and asked what was happening to him, he said. "It's the sword…I take a beating just like it does…but if it breaks I'm set free…if It breaks I'll be able to help Naruto…but once that happens." Vergil shook off his pain like it never happened and breathed out as he began to fade. "I don't know what it'll do once he sees me and him alone…won't be pretty."

"Wait wouldn't that kill us!?" Naruto said a bit freaked out, but didn't get an answer as he faded away.

As Naruto saw Yamato break he simply let go of it and continued to spin rapidly, once he was out of the black cero void he slashed Arturo through the chest then spin kicked him back a ways. Naruto's hollow arm was chipped off greatly at the arms the chest and legs, revealing aqua tinted skin. Naruto growled and gripped his sword as his reiatsu raised once more and he dashed towards Arturo as they began to parry each others attacks.

The cero then simply dissolved as Vergil spun out of it, Yamato in pieces as Vergil sighed. He then took out a pair of gauntlets and greaves and dashed toward the two. He appeared behind Arturo and back-fisted him back, Naruto charged at Vergil and he axe kicked him downwards.

"Too easy…" Vergil said as he saw two red ceros come toward him.

Vergil back fisted one cero and stomped on the other, the greaves and gauntlets taking a bit of damaged but Naruto's cero was redirected at him and the other cero was directed at Aizen and Gin.

"This fight is getting out of hand…should we retreat?" Gin said calmly

"Not yet…I wanna see how this fight goes…" Aizen responded a bit interested even more now.

**Ahh I wanna continue this fight a bit more, I like writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it so far. I want you guys to post in the reviews section what you think the pairings are/will be, since I wouldn't make a poll cause I don't want to spoil anything and I want to keep you guys guessing for awhile, but if you have any idea what you think the pairings are either pm me or put it in the reviews and I'll tell you guys what the most said pairing was either the next chapter or whenever I get a reasonable amount. Until then, cya.**


	39. Breaking Free

Naruto darted towards Vergil growing in a low tone, instead of using his zanpakuto he used his claws which were originally his fingers. Vergil sighed and back fisted Naruto directing Naruto into Arturo who also darted towards Vergil. The two then clashed blades in front of Vergil as they all looked at one another.

"I must say you are a strong one…both of you, but all this ends now." Arturo said as he twisted his sword around for Naruto's sword to be stabbed at Vergil's face who just tilted his head away from the blade.

Arturo grabbed Naruto's head and threw him into Vergil sending a medium sized cero that knocked both of them into the ruins of Las Noches. Arturo laughed as he made an energy sword and converted it to energy alone which then slammed into where the two landed. Out of the smoke Vergil appeared with only a few smudges of dirt on his clothes as he close lined Arturo into the ground. Instead of going into the ground Arturo used Vergil's arm to swing backwards as he stabbed him multiple times, then spin kicked him to the ground.

Naruto leaped into the sky, his fox skull mask was chipped a bit as he shoved his hand through Arturo's chest then shoved his zanpakuto into the arrancars face. He then pulled his sword back and threw Arturo to the ground, then sheathed his blade and shouted loudly.

* * *

"We got him!" Naruto said happily.

"Yes…now all we need to do is find a way out of here…" Kyuubi said as she paced

"There's really no way out…" the inner hollow said

"Vergil got out, we can to." Naruto stated in a determined voice he then crossed his arms "Vergil got out because his sword broke..."

"…his powers were taken with him, so this hybrid doesn't have any of his powers." Kyuubi added

"So if we found a way to get you out I could take control of my body without exploding with power, but how."

"The sword." Naruto's hollow suggested

"Sword?" Naruto asked

"Oh please tell me you didn't forget about your own zanpakuto, the one Kyuubi was sealed in the first place!"

"No I didn't…but what about it?"

"It's simple really…Kyuubi could find a way to seal herself back into the sword…but you might need to plunge deeper into this abyss…with this body being touched by the Hogyoku…I don't know how the darkness will see your descent…you might die."

"Die…but she can't…she's immortal!"

"She can…when she's overpowered…trust me you don't want to go too deep into this darkness…so, what do you say Kyuubi?"

* * *

"It's over…now all we need is for Naruto to take control of his own body…" Vergil said as he got up once more looking at where Arturo's corpse was.

"You think it's over Vergil…no…" Naruto said, his voice wasn't distorted now it had calmed a bit of elegance and a 'I know what I'm doing' cocky tone to it. He stood there, damaged, but hardly as he flash stepped toward Vergil and sliced his stomach deeply.

"What the…" Vergil uttered as he stepped back and fell down, Naruto's foot then stomped on his chest.

"Don't play that game with me…I know your immortal, you wouldn't get kill with that."

"Figured you'd turn on me…your not the real Naruto after all."

"Shut up…I'm in control, that weakling can't do anything about it."

Vergil spun around having Naruto in mid air he sent a hard kick to the ribs then he flipped upwards and smashed his fist into Naruto's face, shoving him into the ground. He then heard Naruto mumble something as a golden rod hit Vergil making him fly a few feet in the air, the rod then disintegrated into thousands of tiny daggers that pierced Vergil and sent him flying until he was pinned into the remains of a wall in Las Noches. Naruto got up and grinned his eyes widening as he slowly began to walk toward Vergil.

"His power…is it weakening?" Gin asked

"No…he isn't using anymore of it…it seems even Vergil can't stand against him…we created the perfect soldier Gin…but what if we gave him more…" Aizen said grinning

"More…of the Hogyoku?"

"Yes…I wonder how much powerful he would get…if we did that."

"Don't…you are given no right to use Naruto as a test subject…I can't allow this chaos to go any longer." A voice fiercely stated.

"Sasuke…honestly with your arrancar powers stripped away from you I didn't think you would survive that blast…and you expect to stop me?" Aizen said turning around to face the Uchiha.

Sasuke paused as the Uchiha stared at Aizen then glanced over at Gin who had his hand on his hilt.

"I know you wouldn't make such a bold statement if you didn't have something up your sleeve…so what is it your hiding Sasuke?"

"This…" Sasuke paused and showed Aizen the Hogyoku shard, the former captain chuckled.

"What do you intend to do with that?"

"End this…I will use this shard to absorb Naruto's new blood thirsty form…and in return transfer it to myself but not for power but for friendship…I will not fail him…I've been a horrible friend, when Orochimaru ripped my hollow mask off as I became an arrancar I only felt revenge and power-hungry, it was like what I felt before…but now I had the power to do something about it…but now I come to the light!"

"Enough of this talk…can I finish him Aizen?" Gin asked as he un-sheathed his sword.

"Go ahead either way he'll get killed." Aizen said then turned around to watch Naruto and Vergil.

"Damn…this kido is strong…I can't move a muscle…" Vergil said to himself as he tried to budge

"What's wrong…you can't move can you…well that's too bad…seems like this is the end of the line for you." Naruto said laughing

"Seems like I'll have to use it…on a kid…ugh." Vergil muttered

As Naruto began to stab him his sword was blown away and stabbed into the sand, he was also blown back. The energy around Vergil was so intense that it cancelled the kido, (Since I can't describe it I'll just show you the picture, which I'll add on my profile also so you can enjoy it all day long wooo: .com/g/p/c433f2136b5248df14a0d9eccf406d7f_).

"A new form…this is what you've been hiding from me!? This is nothing I'll rip you to shreds you piece of shit!" Naruto shouted as the black veins on his body glowed red and the tails began to wildly sway, the ground turned to glass after the air combusted into flames from friction/energy of the area around Naruto.

* * *

"Shit…at this rate Kyuubi's energy will start depleting…and she'll fade away." Vergil thought as he looked at Naruto. "If this continues…I'm going to have to kill him."

"Once that hollow touches the sword the connection will continue, it's like a gate…if you travel deep enough you should be able to find it. Although your out of him he can still use your powers…but Naruto can still attempt to take over, I can make a hole through this invisible ground long enough for you to plummet down…then it's up to you. Are you ready?" Naruto's hollow said as he looked at Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi…your fading…" Naruto said in a cautioned tone "What if she fades away before she gets to the portal!"

"Then the legend of the nine tailed fox will remain only in the history books kit…but let's not focus on the down side ok?" Kyuubi said and smiled as she looked at the inner hollow "I'm ready."

"Ok, good luck Kyuubi." The inner hollow said as a hole appeared beneath her feet and she began to fall from it, going down deeper in a swimming motion.

The inner hollow watched as she swam down while Naruto walked to the screen and began to see what his other self is doing.

Naruto and Vergil punched each other, their fists held up fine as the glass cracked, Naruto whipped his tail at Vergil's ribs. Vergil grabbed them and pulled back aiming to rip them off. Naruto screeched and then the other eight tails sent out mini beams that aimed at Vergil. The demon dashed back avoiding the beams and flipping backwards, running toward him sending a barrage of high powered punches and swift kicks, neither of them injuring him. Naruto retaliated by attempting to sweep Vergil with his feet and sending swift, accurate sword slices.

Vergil dashed back from the force of the sword slices "He's draining Kyuubi of everything she's got…she has to get out of there now…I hope they know that."

Naruto flipped backwards from the force of Vergil's punches, he then flash stepped and they clashed once more.

"Jikanteishi…" a voice said, as a red blast came from out of know where and engulfed the area, freezing time.

Arturo stood up, his shirt was ripped off whatever was left was resting on his sash. He had been bruised but had regenerated the fatal parts. He had two flaming green wings sprouting from his back as he un-sheathed his zanpakuto.

"You two think I'm an ordinary arrancar…you think my limits are that of an arrancars…you know nothing…it's better of just letting you die!" Arturo said as he flew towards Naruto and slashed all of his tails channeling his immense energy to slice them off.

He grinned seeing as his time was limited he then stabbed Naruto through the chest and then stabbed his sword intro the ground using some of his reiatsu to act as glue to stick it to the ground. Time then resumed and he immediately shot a wave of green fire from his wings at the unexpected Vergil who was hit directly and fell to the ground, his devil trigger being cancelled.

"What the hell…Arturo…ohhhhh" Naruto growled as his energy increased, sending a wave of reiatsu slamming into Arturo and breaking the glue. Lifting himself up he looked at Arturo while taking the sword out of his chest. "You can't kill me with that cheap trick Arturo…"

"Please look at you, your whole chest is covered in blood…but I am" Arturo paused to see Naruto in front of him. Both of Naruto's hands grabbed the sides of Arturo's face as he made two ceros to basically make Arturo's head explode and it also burned his hand.

"Why do I feel this pain…" Naruto said as he gripped his chest and stepped back.

"You are the one he is based off the most, with his tough hollow armor most of the attacks didn't faze him, but it has taken a toll on you as well…your beginning to fade…Naruto."

"What!?"

"More than the rest…I was worried about this…if you try to break that barrier you'll fade…and if that hollow takes anymore blows you'll fade…no matter what…your gonna die. I'm sorry."

Naruto turned around and fell back all he could do was stare at the screen and watch how this would all end…

**And that's chapter 39…hopefully you guys will pm me with what couples you think would be finalized etc. Cause I plan on showing them on chapter 40, for a little reward on getting this far so get your little predictions in the pairings are probably obvious but I wanna see what you guys think. **


End file.
